Best In the Business
by DeanAmbroseLove
Summary: Madison is the newest Diva, with a secret, and a rough past. Madison has been dating CM Punk (Phil) off and on for two years. With her best friend being Seth Rollins, what will happen when she meets Roman and Dean his fellow partners. Will her secret come out? Who will be around at the end?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another typical night after a episode of Raw for the superstars and divas, a bunch of them decided to go to a local bar in the town that they were in for the night, since the taping of Smackdown was just an hour drive the next day.

The newest Diva, Madison, was welcomed warmly by the roster right away. She is about 5'5 and has long brown hair with the ends a dark blonde, kind of ombre styled. She had piercing green eyes, almost the color of a shamrock. She grew close to Brie and Nikki Bella, along with their spouses, Bryan, and John. She had a few other close friends, Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler, Zach Ryder, Nattie, and Randy Orton. She had been in an off and on relationship with CM Punk for the past 2 years. She wasn't your average Diva, she was a high flyer, and loved being a risk taker, she had at least a hundred awesome matches under her belt since she had been in the WWE. She was well-known around the WWE as the sweetest girl in the world backstage, but she was very outspoken, and hated to see wrestlers that deserved a push get booted to the side for so-called "actors" that would work not even part time, come in and try to win the titles. Royal Rumble was fastly approaching, and rumors were circulating that Batista was coming back. But, Madison, she had other things to worry about. She had a secret, that no one knew about except for Phil, and had to make sure to keep it way because she didn't want people to think her father was the reason she got into this business. She wanted to work for her name.

So, Madison was invited by Nick (Dolph) and Zach out to do some singing, since they were a fun group together, she couldn't pass it up. She was in her hotel room getting ready, in her dark fitted jeans, and a white lace t-shirt, with black stiletto heels, and added her leather jacket, after she finished curling the ends of her hair that fell down to almost her lower back. She had the usual smokey eye to make her eyes look fierce. She grabbed her purse and threw her phone into it along with her hotel key. She added her red lip stick to her full lips, and added some of her perfume.

She knew that Nick and Zach would be arriving any moment, and as soon as she walked to the door, there was a knock. She flung open the door, "Mads! let's get going!" Zach said smiling. "Well hey to you too Ryder." She smiled giving Nick a hug. "You look great!" Nick said as he was adjusting his beanie on his bleached hair, "Not bad yourself killer." she smiled as they made their way to the elevator.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Colby had convinced his fellow partner, Jon also known as Dean Ambrose, to go to the local bar that everyone was going to, which Jon had moaned and complained the entire time, but finally caved in deciding he could use a drink himself. Colby and Jon were sitting at a table with John and Bryan drinking their beers carrying a conversation that had nothing to do with work. "I think Mads should be here, keep an eye out for her please." Nikki said to John with him nodding his head to his girlfriend. "Mads?" Jon looked at Colby, "Yeah, she comes out with everyone, mainly to sing with Zach and Nick." Colby explained, "She sings?" Jon asked confused. Jon had always noticed the diva, but he knew that she had something going on with Punk, so he would just admire her from afar, and not really speak to her a lot. "Yeah man she sings and she isn't bad." Colby explained. "Speaking of the devil." John stood up, "Hey Maddie." He said embracing her in a hug, "Ello love" she smiled hugging him back, "Nikki is on the dance floor." John said, as she smiled at him as he shook hands with Nick and Zach. "Colbster!" Madison said as she hugged her best friend tightly, "Mads!" he laughed hugging her back. "Hey Jon.." she smiled at Jon Good, who couldn't find the words to say hello, so he nodded. "Yo, I'm going to get a beer, want one?" Ryder asked Madison, and she nodded her head yes. "I am going to go sign us up for singing" Nick smiled, "The usual rules?" Maddie asked. "Of course." Nick replied walking off.

"Usual Rules?" Jon finally found his voice looking across to Madison, "Yeah, Nick came up with this idea that we would pick songs for each other and see how well we could rock them out based on the crowd reaction, and who ever gets the most cheers gets 20 bucks, and then the price goes up until we are 4 songs deep." She explained, "What happens if you get a stupid song?" Jon asked looking intrigued. "Don't under-estimate her powers of the voice." John laughed. Zach came back with the beers, and Maddie took a sip. "Does Punk know you drink?" Jon asked eyeing the gorgeous brunette. "Yeah, he knows I drink." She laughed, "Speaking of Punk, where is he?" Colby asked rather annoyed, "He had some interviews to finish up at the hotel, but he said that he would meet here in a bit." She explained.

Nick came back to the table and said that Madison was up first after the dance song was over with. "Girl! You look gorgeous." Brie said walking up to Madison hugging her, "Thanks, you do too." She smiled. "So when does the contest begin?" Nikki smiled hugging Madison. "After this song is over." Madison laughed, as she downed her beer.

"And now, Madison, please come to the stage." The DJ announced, "that's my cue." she smiled walking off.

"So what song did you pick?" Zach asked looking at Nick.

Madison made her way to the stage, and Jon turned his chair to watch the woman stand in front of the microphone. The music began, and a smile spread across her face. Paris (oh la la) by Grace Potter started to play, giving Zach a reason to punch Nick in the arm. "OW! what was that for!?" he said rubbing his arm, "You know she is going to kill that song you moron." Zach said shaking his head, "He's right man..." Colby laughed.

Jon's eyes were glued to the stage

_You got me down on the floor,_  
_So what'd you bring me down here for?_  
_You got me down on the floor,_  
_So what'd you bring me down here for?_

A smirk grew across Jon's face, as he was hearing Maddie's voice, watching her sway her hips as both of her hands were on the standing microphone.

_If I was a man I'd make my move._  
_If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth,_  
_If i was a judge I'd break the law,_  
_And if I was from Paris, If I was from Paris..._

_I would say  
Oh la la la la la la,_  
_Oh la la la la la _  
_Oh la la la la la_

Her voice gave Jon cold chills down his spine, watching her sway her hips, and dance on the stand that was holding the microphone trying to work the crowd, that consisted of the men that gathered around that were in awe of her. She was definitely working the crowd, and they were eating it up. Jon was in a trans looking at the Diva singing, and moving her hips, causing her shirt to ride up a little exposing her flat stomach. "Not bad huh?" Colby nudged Jon with his elbow as the song died down. "Wow.." Jon laughed, as she got wolf whistles from the men, and cheers from the girls in the crowd. She smiled, and went to the DJ and told him to play "American Pie" by Don McLean for Nick.

She made her way back through the large crowd, as Nick made his way towards the stage at the request. Once the song started playing everyone busting out laughing as Madison sat down across from Jon. "Nice!" Colby laughed, and Nick's name "Show Off" helped him a lot, because he was rocking it out as the girls had their 'fan girl' moments as he was trying to work the girls reactions.

"So, you want another beer?" Jon asked looking at Madison, "Yeah, I was actually getting ready to head to the bar." She smiled standing up, "I'll come with you." he stood up adjusting his snug plain white shirt. The two had to walk through a huge crowd, since they were close to the dance floor.

Madison was in the midst of walking and got stopped by a man who was at least 34, and smelled of cigarettes, and whiskey. "Hey darling..." he slurred, and Madison slightly smiled at him and tried walking around him, but to be stopped by his arm landing on her elbow pulling her back. "Whoa.." Madison said trying to catch her balance with her heels. Jon held out his hand to catch her from falling, "Thanks.." she smiled up at him. Her attention was brought back to the drunken man, "I saw the way you were moving out there...what ya say about coming back home with me." he slurred, "She is spoken for." Jon immediately spoke up, making his way between the gorgeous woman, and the drunken man. "Oh, I haven't seen her with anyone." the drunk man mouthed off, "She is with me." Causing the three to turn and look at the Chicago Native, "Phil..." causing her to sigh in relief. "Who are you?" The drunk mouthed off, "I am her boyfriend, and I suggest you let go of her arm." Phil sneered through his teeth at the site. "My bad man.." the drunk said letting go of her arm, and turned to walk away.

"I leave you for 30 minutes, and already getting in trouble." Phil laughed pulling Madison close to him with his arm laced around her back. "You know me all too well." she giggled. Jon saw the closeness between them, and began to finish the walk to the bar. "Hey Jon..." Madison spoke causing to snap his back at the voice, "Thank you." She smiled that bright radiant smile at him. He nodded his head, and smirked and walked back to the bar.

"What was that about?" Phil questioned his lover, "He somewhat saved me from falling on my face." Madison laughed pointing at the heels on her feet. "I'm going to get another drink, want anything?" She added, "This..." Phil said pulling Madison by her cheeks and planted his lips on to her lips, causing him to lowly growl. "Hmm..." Madison smirked across his lips.

Jon saw the scene from standing at the bar, and it burned his skin at witnessing the affection between the two. Madison pulled away and walked towards Jon as Punk had walked to the crowd. She stood behind Jon and he could smell her perfume radiating from her. "What ya want?" Jon smirked back at the beauty. "Uh... a beer?" she smiled, and he shook his head, "two whiskey and coke please." Jon said to the bartender, as he made the drinks Madison stepped closer, "Thanks.." She smiled up at the rugged man with his piercing blue eyes."Welcome doll." He smiled handing her the glass. "Madison, please come to the stage." The DJ announced. "Well, it's that time." She smiled after taking a sip of her whiskey. "Knock em' dead." Jon smirked.

She made her way to the stage, and Nick thought for sure she couldn't pull off country since she was more of a rock chick, and Jon had taken a seat away from Punk. He never got along with him, he thought Punk was an arrogant asshole, who thought everyone should worship the ground he walked on, and couldn't believe that a girl like Madison was with him.

Madison shook her head and frowned at the beginning of the song realizing that it was country, causing some of the guys and girls from the group to laugh, including Phil.

_Well there's something 'bout a man in black,_  
_Makes me wanna buy a Cadillac, throw the top back_  
_And roll down to Jackson town, _  
_I wanna be there on the stage with you,_  
_You and I could be the next rage too_  
_Here the crowd roar, make 'em want more kick the foot lights out._

She was singing so lowly, almost speaking, but killed it yet again as her raspy voice didn't miss a beat. Phil was always mesmerized by her singing, and was staring at her with a smile plastered across his face. Jon was watching closely, as her eyes danced around the room singing, and smiling at her friends.

_I wanna love like Johnny and June,_  
_Rings of fire burnin' with you, I wanna walk the line, _  
_walk the line 'til the end of time,_

She belted the song out causing everyone to cheer.

_I wanna love, love you that much cash it all in give it all up,_  
_and when you're gone, I wanna go too like Johnny and June_  
_I wanna hold you baby right or wrong, build the world round a country song,_  
_pray a sweet prayer follow you there down in history_

She had the table smiling from ear to ear, as Nikki recorded it with her cell phone, and then got glimpses of Phil smiling staring at his lover with his hands resting under his chin. "I quit this game!" Nick pouted laughing. Phil made his way to the stage, and she jumped down, and he picked her up around the waist so she was looking down at him, and she finished the song

_When we're gone, there'll be no tears to cry only memories of our lives they remember, a love like that..._

Jon had to look away at the sight, as she bent down to kiss Punk causing the crowd to go insane, causing Nick and Zach to give up. Phil and Madison made their way to the table, and Nick and Zach paid Madison the money from the bet of the singing.

"Maddie, let's go dance!" Nikki said smiling, Madison looked at Phil and he nodded his head letting her know she could. She smiled at Jon who was watching as she walked on the dance floor with Nikki, and Turn Down For What started to play, and Nikki and Madison decided to act stupid as thrusting the air as they were facing each other, and then Madison twerked it on Nikki causing all the guys to laugh because she didn't care how she looked, but little did Madison know Phil was getting angry, and Jon was staring at the carefree risk taker.

Phil was a jealous man, and that was the route of evil in their relationship. He loved Madison with everything in him, and knowing her past, he always felt protective of her. The song ended, and Dark Horse by Katy Perry came on, and Colby and Jon made their way to the dance floor and Colby had danced with Nikki, and Jon decided to take a chance and dance with Madison since Phil had went to the bathroom.

Maddie wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and he rested his hands on her hips, as she smiled and started to grind her front side on to Jon, and right when the chorus hit, she turned around and placed her back onto his chest, and started to sway her hips, as his grip tightened on her hip, as he was smirking into her long hair, she wiggled her back down his body seductively, and then slowly came back up, kind of popping her butt into his crotch area, and she could have swore she heard him growl at her. He spun her around and he bit his lip, and wrapped an arm around her waist and he and her both slowly grinded on each other to the beat of the music. As the music died down, Jon immediately felt turned on by the closeness both shared, and Madison was feeling eyes on the back of her head, knowing it was Phil. "Thanks for the dance.." Jon said smirking, "Anytime." Madison said smiling and walking away.

"What the fuck was that?" Phil whispered into Madison's ear, as he stood up when she approached. "Just a dance..." she whispered back. "I didn't know dry humping another man was a dance?" Phil growled back, "Phil..." she said looking up to the tattooed man, and his eyes were almost blood-shot, then she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "Phil...have you been drinking?" She said looking back up to him and his face softened, and he looked down. "Phil?" She questioned again. "Yeah. I don't know what happened, I just saw that and lost it and it was the closest thing around." he said pleading with his eyes.

Madison walked off and headed to the bathroom, and Phil slumped down in his seat. Phil very seldom drank, since he was somewhat straight edge, but when he did drink, he became that person he didn't want to be. It always baffled Madison on why he did it knowing that Phil and Madison would do nothing but argue, and then Madison wouldn't speak to him for a few days because he had become a pompous ass.

Madison was walking out of the restroom and was pushed back in by Phil. "What are you doing?" she asked, "Do you want him?" he questioned staring into her eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?" she mouthed off, "Ambrose, you want him?" he growled pushing her against the wall. "No Phillip, it was just a dance. If I wanted him, you wouldn't be here." she sneered getting mad, and before she knew it Phil extended his hand and back-handed her in the mouth, it was so quick she didn't even have time to react. Phil saw the look in her eyes, which turned almost brown now getting watery, and looked down to her lip were it was now busted. "Oh my god...Mads..." he whispered, "Get away from me!" she yelled trying to push him and he wouldn't me. "I didn't...I didn't mean it!" He pleaded with her. "LEAVE NOW!" she yelled, causing there to be a knock on the door, "Madison?" she heard through the door, "Help me!" she cried out causing Phil to look like his world just crumbled, the door was busted open by Jon, "Mads..." he said looking confused, and then saw her busted lip. "You son of a bitch!" Jon growled, at Punk. "Jon, take me back to my room." Madison tried fighting the tears. "Come on..." he said wrapping a protective arm around her. "Mad, wait!" Phil yelled out, "Stay away!" she growled not leaving Jon's arm. "Stay the fuck away from her." He growled, "We share a room!" Phil said, "Not anymore." Jon said walking Madison away.

**A/N: What will Jon do once he helps Maddison? Who is Maddison's father? What will Phil do about hitting his on again off again lover? Please read and review, let me know if I should keep going or just trash it. All comments are welcomed! :) I hope you enjoy, the next few chapters will be rather juicy, to say the least ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

After Jon had helped Madison out of the bar, and into a taxi Jon was trying to contain his anger, after seeing Madison with a busted lip. Colby had stayed behind and looked angry, since he and Madison were best friends. Punk watched as Madison walked out of the bar with Jon's arm wrapped around her closely. Jon clenched his fists together until they were pale white looking at Madison staring out the window. "You okay?" He lowly asked, "I've had better moments." she half laughed, "Thank you.." she added, "Don't thank me." He said looking over at her.

The cab pulled up to the hotel that they were all staying at. Jon paid the cab driver, and Madison tried to protest, "Let me just pay for it woman." Jon smirked at the broken beauty. "Fine..." she pouted, "I need to see if there is a spare room available." Maddie said walking in the door followed by Jon. "You can just crash in my room, there is no need to get another room since we are leaving tomorrow." He explained, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude.." she said, "It's fine, I promise." He smiled, "Let's go." He added.

They made their way to the elevator, and Jon noticed, that this was the first time that he has seen Maddie walking with her head down. "Why are you doing that?" he asked leaning against the elevator wall. "Doing what?" she asked somewhat looking up. "Walking with your head down, you are too gorgeous for that." Jon said lifting her head up by the chin. She lightly bit her bottom lip running her tounge over the small cut that was there. "You might have a bruise." Jon said looking at her lip. "Wonderful..." she sighed. They made their way to Jon's hotel room door. "There is only one bed, since Joe and Colby and I switch every so often." Jon said opening the door. "It's fine, I will sleep on the couch." she said following him into the room. "No, you can get the bed." Jon said stripping his jacket off. "Jon, I am not stealing your bed." she said.

"You aren't budging on this are you?" Jon said somewhat laughing. "Nope." she mocked his word. "Cute, we will both sleep in the bed." Jon said, "Alright..." she half smiled. "Crap.." she added. "What's wrong.?" Jon asked drinking a bottle of water. "My stuff is in his room." Madison explained, "Here..." Jon said peeling his white shirt off, "Everything is packed, so you can borrow this." he smiled revealing his sculpted abs, and toned chest causing Madison to blush slightly. "Thanks.." she said standing up and grabbing the shirt. "Bathroom is there.." Jon pointed to the door. Madison nodded, and walked into the bathroom closing the door.

Madison, stripped her clothes off, and her bra, and put on Jon's shirt, and she smiled at the smell of his cologne. She took her purse, and pulled out a hair tie, and put her long curled hair into a high pony tail, and thankfully she carried an extra tooth brush and a travel size toothpaste in her purse, and brushed her teeth. She folded up her clothes and checked herself in the mirror before walking out of the room. She pulled her phone out of her purse, and saw that Phil had text her, and before reading it she decided to just delete it.

Jon was eating a sub in the living room, it was rather early, and Jon saw her walking into the small living area, and smiled at the site of her in just his t-shirt showing her tan legs. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "Want a bite?" Jon asked as Madison sat in the chair the best she could with out revealing her laced panties. "No thank you." she smiled looking up from her phone. "Are you sure, it's pretty amazing." Jon smiled again, "I'm vegan.." Madison laughed as Jon looked shocked at her response. Madison decided to text Colby and ask if he could get her things from the room she shared with Phil, which he said he would.

Jon stood up and walked to the bathroom, and quickly came back out, and Madison couldn't help but to smile to herself at the fact he was in basketball shorts that hung low revealing his small V shaped hips, still shirtless, and his hair curly and messy like always.

Madison decided to go ahead and head to the bedroom, "Which side do you want?" Jon asked walking in behind her. "It doesn't matter.." she said shyly. This would be the first time in 2 years she slept in a bed with someone other than Phil. Jon pulled the covers back and slid in the bed, and patted the other side of bed, causing Madison to slide in too. Jon pulled the covers up some, and as did Madison. She turned her back on Jon and rested her head on the pillow. While Jon rolled facing her back. As Madison laid there she tossed and turned with her mind running wild on Phil's actions. This is the first time he had ever hit her, and she didn't know what came over him. She began to silently cry in the dark room, watching Jon sleep. But little did Madison know, he wasn't asleep, he was fighting with himself from going to Phil and beating the shit out of him. She began to sniffle, and Jon opened his eyes, and rolled to face her. "Are you okay?" he slowly whispered. Madison shrugged her shoulder the best she could laying on her side. Jon held his arm out for her to move closer and she did, Madison rested her head on Jon's bare chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Is...that the first time?" Jon asked, "Y..Yeah..." she trembled on her words. "I am half tempted to find him and beat the shit out of him." Jon lowly growled, causing Madison to chuckle. "Thank you... for everything." She said nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She felt safe with Jon, and Jon felt peace holding the beauty in his arms. "Don't thank me gorgeous.." he said resting his cheek on her forehead.

The next morning, Jon woke up laying on his stomach, with an arm wrapped around Madison's lower back as her leg was intertwined with his as she was nuzzled into his side the best she could. The sun shined through the windows, and was radiating off of Madison's hair and skin that was exposed, revealing her rose colored cheek, and her long eyelashes, and her full lips, that revealed the small cut and a small bruise. Jon smiled to himself at thought of how angelic she looked sleeping. Jon didn't want to move to wake her, but was forced to when there was a pounding knock on the door. Jon mentally cussed to himself. He waited a moment to see if they would go away, but the knock just got louder causing Madison to stir, and roll to her stomach. Jon slid out of bed the best he could to try to not wake the sleeping beauty. He made his way to the front door and didn't bother looking through the peep hole thinking it was just Colby or Joe. He flung the door open about to tear into who ever was on the other side.

"Where is she!?" The Chicago native yelled. "Excuse me?" Jon said not comprehending the words because he immediately saw red. "MY girlfriend, where is she!?" Phil said standing nose to nose with Jon. "Stop yelling. She is asleep, and after last night, I don't think she is your girlfriend anymore." Jon mouthed off trying to shut the door. "Last night? What happened last night?!" Punk said stopping the door with his arm. "Are you fucking serious?! You fucking hit her,and then you have the nerve to ACTUALLY show up at MY door, get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass." Jon growled, stepping closer to Punk. "I hit her?" Phil said with his face softening. "Get the fuck out of here now! And yeah, you busted her lip!" Jon yelled.

"Hey...what's going..." Madison asked yawning walking into the living area where the door was and stopped in her tracks seeing Phil. "Mads..." Phil said with his usual hazel eyes turning brown. Jon looked back at Madison, as she started to cry, and shook her head, and ran back into the bedroom. Jon then looked at Punk, "there's your answer.." Jon mouthed off, and shut the door in Punk's face.

Jon made his way to Madison who was laying in the bed, "I'm sorry..." she sighed, wiping her face."No, I am sorry, I didn't think he would show up here." Jon said pulling Madison into his arms. "What time is it?" she asked, "It's 7:30" Jon said looking at his phone on the night stand. "Do you want to shower, and grab some breakfast?" Jon said "As long as I can buy." Madison smiling up at the blue eyed man. "Fine..but I get to buy you dinner after the show tonight." He smiled back, "You are a stubborn man..." she laughed. She pulled her phone out, and said that Colby had gotten her things, and had a few choice words for her former boyfriend. A few minutes later Colby and Joe both showed up at Jon's room with her things, and Joe glanced over Madison's attire of just Jon's t-shirt and smirked to himself because no one could deny that she was gorgeous. Colby handed her the bag she had her clothes in for traveling, and walked off to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Jon had talked to Colby and Joe asking if they cared if she traveled with them, and neither cared and actually thought it was a great idea. Madison walked out wearing a grey tank top that said "today's good mood is sponsored by coffee." that Jon laughed at, but then noticed how it hugged her C sized breasts just right, followed by a pair of jean shorts, and a black oversized beanie, and a pair of flip flops, and she added a black zip up hooded sweater to her small frame.

Jon jumped in the shower quickly after asking Madison if she wanted to travel with them to the next show, and she gladly agreed, and decided to help the guys carry their luggage down to the rental car while Jon was in the shower. They planned on getting food on the way to the next location. Madison and Joe were sitting on the truck of the rental car with Colby standing making small talk, and Colby noticed Phil walking by, to head to his tour bus and Joe immediately pulled Madison into him wrapping an arm around her while she played on her phone to avoid Phil's eye contact. She sighed out loud and rolled her eyes as he walked by causing Colby to laugh and Joe smirk. Jon finally came out about 10 minutes later. "About time!" Colby threw his hands in the air, "Who is driving?" Joe asked, "Uh...I will." Colby spoke up. "I call shot gun!" Madison jumped down from the trunk, as she walked to the door and got in with the men following cue.

Madison put her iPod in, and hummed slightly as she was listening to songs. Colby explained a little how Maddie got after her and Phil would fight, because he would be around to pick up the pieces a time or two. And Jon sat behind Colby driver, and stared at Madison as she stared out the window.

_I was stuck inside a broken life _  
_I couldn't wish away_

_She was beautiful_  
_She had everything and more_  
_And my escape was hiding out _  
_And running for the door_

Madison lightly sang causing the men to smile at her voice, because she would be in her own world once those ear buds hit her ears and caused music to blast through them, Jon knew right then, the way she sang, how she sang, there was more to this girl than anyone else knows.

_Somebody listen please_  
_It used to be so hard being me_  
_Living in the shadow_  
_Of someone else's dream..._  
_Trying to find a hand to hold, _  
_but every touch felt cold to me..._  
_Living in a nightmare, _  
_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake _  
_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me.._

She sang those words with such passion, like it had been her in those lyrics that she sang. Jon pulled out his phone, and decided to Google her name Madison Taylor, nothing came up, no family, nothing besides pictures of her and Phil, and her twitter account, and just the basic information. Jon felt the sudden urge to get to know her better. 

Later on that night, Madison was in her locker room talking with Brie and Nikki, who were furious at Phil's action. He had been blowing her phone up all day, so she finally turned it off. Madison wasn't scheduled to compete tonight, but had a few promos to cut, which she had already done.

"I am going to head to catering." she smiled standing up after changing into a pair of skinny jeans, with her dark brown combat boots, and her coffee tank top, followed by a black zip up hoodie and her leather jacket, and adjusted her beanie since she was heading for the airport soon. She had on the make up the make up artist applied earlier in the day, and her hair was curled at the ends, she placed her ear buds in her ears and played music lowly since she was trying to avoid most conversations that would happen in the hallways. She wasn't ready to answer the questions circulating about her and Phil. She placed her phone in her jacket pocket and gave the girls quick hugs and wished them luck in their matches, and headed into the hall.

Madison had 4 days off, and she decided to head back to Connecticut, to her house for the her days off. She held her head high as she walked through the halls, with a smile on her face, listening to Try Again by Aaliyah, which always made her moods better.

Jon was walking around aimlessly looking for Madison, he needed to see if she was okay before leaving for Vegas, because she mentioned that she had planned on going home to Connecticut. And the guys thought she was crazy to not live in Florida or closer states since that's where most of the roster lived, but she explained that she loved the snow, and that was one thing Florida didn't have. Madison explained how you can't wake up Christmas morning without snow, it's just morally incorrect, which caused the guys to laugh at her.

Jon walked through out the halls still searching for Madison, and spotted the black beanie she had worn earlier in the day, and saw the head bobbing as if they were listening to music, and he instantly knew that it was her.

Madison wasn't paying attention shuffling through her iPod and ran straight into what felt like a wall, and looked up to apologize, and saw the tattoo man she had spent 2 years with. She rolled her eyes, and tried to walk around him, but he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. She saw the remorse he felt in his now darkened eyes. She pulled out on of her ear buds. "What Punk?" she said simply, and he always knew that when she called him 'Punk' she was overly angry at him. "Just give me 5 minutes..." he pleaded, half pouting at the busted lip that laid on her beautiful face. "How about 2 seconds." She said as she tried to walk away. "Wait... I ...I don't remember anything." he frowned, reaching for her cheek. "Don't touch me..." she said backing up. "Babe, please... I swear to you, I didn't even know what happened. I woke up this morning and you weren't next to me, and then I looked at my texts." he explained. "I have nothing to say to you, you and I are done." she said trying to walk away again, but he stopped her. "Babe, please...I swear to you I will never do it again. I literally feel like shit. Please, just come back to Chicago with me so we can work this out." He pleaded and begged. There were a few things that Phil didn't do, that was beg, and plead. Madison was in a war with herself, she knew that they loved each other, and she knew he felt bad. "I am going back home for a few days, I need to be away...from you." she said, causing Phil's face to frown. He gently grabbed her cheeks with his tattooed hands, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Jon rounded the corner, and saw Phil kissing Madison. 'You got to be kidding me..' he sighed to himself, he kept walking past them as Madison pushed Phil away from her and mumbled something. She turned her heel and walked after Jon. "Hey...wait up..." she said quickly walking up to Jon. "What?" he said flatly, which he had never spoken to her like that. "Hey, what's wrong?" she frowned, "He hit you, and you took him back.." Jon mumbled walking away before she could explain. "Stop..." she said running after the man who intrigued her in every way. "I didn't take him back, he begged me to go back to Chicago, but I told him we were done, and he kissed me." she explained. "Hand me your phone.." Jon said motioning for her phone. She handed it to him confused, "I'm giving you my number...and now I am sending a texting to myself so I have yours." he smirked as he received the text from Madison's phone. She was in the middle of laughing when she was interrupted by Renee Young.

"Hey Good, I've been looking for you." she smiled as Jon rolled his eyes, "What?" he asked glancing at her and then back at Madison who looked confused. "Are you still coming back to my place tonight..." She asked running a hand across his chest. He instantly grew angry, and saw the sadden look on Madison as she hung her head low, "Hey, I gotta go catch my flight." Madison half smiled at the two, before Jon could say anything Renee had smiled innocently. "Look Renee, this..." he gestured between the two of them "didn't mean anything, and do not ever touch me again.." he lowly growled storming off trying to find Madison.

Madison made her way out of the arena without saying goodbye to anyone, and had her driver take her straight to the airport. She couldn't wait to get home and lay in bed for at least two days. Clearly, her signals that she got from Jonathan Good were wrong. He indeed had been fooling around with Renee Young.

She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket, and she pulled it out, and saw that she had 2 texts.

_Phillip:_  
_I love you, just know that. I am so sorry, I swear I never meant to hurt you. Please...forgive me._

_Jon:_  
_Where did you go? I wasn't finished talking to you._

She text Phil back, 'Just give me some time to think...' and she didn't bother to respond to Jon's. She felt like a fool, because she had instantly liked Jon after just 24 hours, with them casually flirting. She arrived at the airport, and had her luggage check, and she put her hood up over her beanie to stop fans from instantly recognizing her. Thankfully it was just a two hour flight back home.

Jon was pacing back and forth in the shield's locker room wondering where Madison had gone, and why she wasn't texting him back. Was she with Phil? He instantly was angry at Renee because he knew she was doing it to cause problems.

"Dude, stop pacing.." Colby said gearing up. "Have you heard from Maddie?" Jon asked his team mate. "No, I tried texting her to see if she wanted me to come with her back home." Colby explained. "Why would you?" Jon asked with a hint of jealousy. "Usually Phil tries to show up if he has fucked up." Colby explained. "Wonderful." Jon said throwing a chair. "Whoa, what is your problem?" Joe asked looking confused. "I was talking to Madison, and giving her my number when Renee walked up and asked if I was still going to her place with her." Jon explained, "Yeah, she is probably pissed." Colby laughed, "Dude, she likes you, she always has had a thing for you but kept it under wraps because of Punk." Colby explained. "So you think she is pissed?" Jon said sighing. "Most definitely, she has had a shitty couple days so she isn't thinkin clearly."

"The shield, we are ready for you.." came through the door, and the guys put their game faces on to head out through the crowd.

Madison had landed, and had text her brother to have him pick her up, since he dog sits her German Shepard named Duke. Her former boyfriend who was in the Army, had left her his dog before she signed for the WWE to keep an eye out for him, but he ended up getting killed, which wrecked Madison, but she finally had moved passed it with the help of Phillip 2 years after Adam's death. Duke was protective of Madison, and would sleep with her every night, and would go bananas when she would come home. Thankfully her brother knew how much Duke meant to her and offered to watch him since his kids loved him.

She finally had made it home, into her cottage style house, with Duke, as she stripped down into nothing but one of Phil's t-shirts, and climbed in bed with Duke following.

**A/N: Awww.. Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Madison woke up the next morning, taking Duke on his morning run, which consisted of running to the cemetery across town that Adam was buried at. She would make a plan to visit at least once a week, and sometimes twice or three times a week depending on her schedule. Then she would run to Adam's brother's house, who happened to be his twin. She had did her morning ritual, and Owen, his brother gave her an envelope with some things in it that she had not gotten before, one consisted of a video.

Mean while, Jon was pacing back and forth in the hotel room as Colby and Joe had began to pack. Colby mentioned to Jon that he was heading to visit Madison, due to a text he received from her after her morning run. Jon had tried to text her a few times, and even call her but she didn't reply to him, and it made him want her more. Colby suggested that Jon come with him to visit her. Joe thought it would be a bad idea, but he even opted to go with the duo because he had nothing planned for his days off. So they all headed off to the airport and Jon became overly nervous. When they got onto the plane, Colby thought it'd be best to explain the things Madison was going through right now about Adam, and receiving a video, and some letters and pictures. Joe, and Jon sat on the sides of Colby.

"Okay, so you both need to know this, since I am not sure we are walking into a great situation when we get there." Colby explained, "What do you mean? What happened?" Jon perked his head confused, his head running a thousand miles a minute. "Okay, before Madison got with Punk, she was dating a man named Adam, and he was in the Army. They met in college, and were in love, the whole 9 yards.." Colby sighed, remembering it like it was yesterday, because back then he was around since he was introduced to her through developmental when he first started out. "Okay..." Joe said confused, "Well, while he was home on deployment, they got engaged, and then ended up finding out that she was pregnant..." Colby said holding back his sorrow, since he saw how broken Madison was when Adam had to leave again. "She has a kid?" Jon asked curiously. "No shut up and just listen..." Colby sighed, "So, Adam had another tour to do over seas, and it was his last one, but he ended up getting killed by a bombing, and when Madison got the call, she lost it, she had broken, and she lost the baby..." Colby said wiping his eyes before the tears escaped, and Jon had so much remorse written across his face, and Joe the same. "Oh my god..." Joe and Jon said in unison. "Well, she still visits his twin brother who lives in the same town as her during her morning runs with Duke..." He explained, "Who's Duke?" Jon asked confused, "Duke was their dog, well Adam's before she signed he wanted her to watch him until he got back. But, I guess Owen gave Mads videos and letters and stuff that she hadn't seen before." Colby said, "So, how does she handle it?" Joe asked, "She has good days and bad days, I mean she lost the most important person in her life, they were actually awesome together, like everyone was envious of them because they were in so in love, and so happy. When she gets down, she usually turns to her family, me, or Punk. But Punk lost her respect after the night he had hit her. He was kind of just the filler of the void trying to replace Adam, but ended up being something more." Colby shrugged.  
"Wait... who is her family? I googled her, and nothing popped up about her." Jon asked, causing Joe and Colby to laugh. "Well, it's not my place to say, but I am sure you will figure it out once you get to her house. And don't be surprised if Duke growls like crazy at you guys. He is protective of her like crazy, Mads and everyone swears up and down Adam is apart of Duke looking out for her." He smiled.

"What do you mean apart of him?" Joe said laughing. "Well, when Mads is upset, Duke will do things that Adam had done for her when he was alive. It's so creepy, but at the same time, it eases Madison. It's strange." He explained.

Once Madison and Duke had arrived back at her house, she took a quick shower, and decided to dress comfortably in a pair of jean shorts and an old army shirt of Adam's that fit her just right since it was when he first signed up. She let her hair naturally dry, and sat the envelope on the coffee table staring at it debating if she should open it or not. Duke had made his way to her side and nudged her arm in the direction of the table. "Okay Dukey, I'll open it.." she said rubbing the dog's head. She saw a DVD, and a few letters, along with pictures that were torn on the edges of the two of them. She sighed and smiled at the memories they held.

She looked at the DVD, and it was labeled, _"For My Sonny.."_ He would be the only person to call Madison, Sonny. He was home on leave and she radiated like the sun, so it just stuck.

She put the DVD in, and there was Adam, flashing his bright smile, that Madison remembered every day, with his uniform on in a tent. She immediately began to have tears fall down her face.

_"Hey Sonny Girl..."_ He smiled, _"I know you are going to hate this, but I made this video, in case something happened to me over here..." he sighed, "I could probably never find the right words to tell you how much I love you. There is honestly not a single moment that goes by that you are not on my mind babe..."_ he smiled showing a picture of her in his helmet. She began to cry and Duke put his head in her lap, and she instantly fell to the floor, _"Babe, I want you to know that if something does happen to me, I am always watching over you, Duke is watching out for you. I hope that our baby boy grows up to be the perfect gentlemen, and I know that you are going to be an amazing mother.."_ he smiled as a tear ran down his face. Madison remembered the moment she told him that they were having a boy, and his face was priceless, with a huge grin. She began to sob, remembering his voice, his touch, his smell, absolutely everything. _"Baby girl, when the time is right, I want you to move on, find someone to love you as much as I do. You will know when that guy is going to love you the way you deserve. Don't push people away who want to be in your life. I know how stubborn of a woman you are Sonny.. It's okay to love someone. Any man would be blessed to receive your love..."_ She paused the DVD and sobbed onto the floor, she was an emotional wreck hearing the man who always had her heart to move on, like it was something so easy to do. She could never find herself giving her whole entire heart away. Not even to Phil.

Colby, Joe, and Jon arrived in the drive way of Madison's house. "Remember, don't be surprised if the house is destroyed." Colby sighed, getting out of the taxi. All men took a deep breath as they walked up to the door, and Colby lightly knocked, but didn't get an answer. So, he pulled out the spare key he had to her place and unlocked the door. Duke immediately ran to him and jumped up as Colby petted him, and surprisingly allowed Jon to pet him, but Joe got a low growl, and then Joe was allowed to pet him. Colby heard the sobs, along with the two men as he immediately walked into the living room following Duke who went to her side.

Jon felt his heart shatter at the site, she was laying on the floor sobbing as Duke stood in a protective stance beside her with his head resting on her head. Jon glanced at the TV screen and saw a man who was rather decent looking, in Army gear in what looked like a tent and a bright smile across his face. It must of been Adam. Jon didn't feel jealous of the site, but he felt his heart hurt for Madison, seeing how emotional she was.

Colby leaned down, and rested his hand on her side. "Mads, get up..." he whispered, as Madison sat up, and wrapped her small arms around her best friends neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up to the couch. Joe and Jon looked down at the floor feeling helpless. Joe glanced around and saw an american flag that had been in a wooden box, with a glass top for display, it must of been the flag she received at his service he thought to himself. He saw a few pictures, two of him and her, and then he saw one of Vince his boss, with his hands wrapped around Madison kissing the top of her head with Linda on the other side, followed by Stephanie, and Hunter, and Shane. Joe nudged Jon in the ribs to get his attention and directed his eyes to the photo, and Jon's face went white as hell. "McMahon.." he mouthed.

"Guys, you can sit down.." Madison mumbled, and they followed the request. "Sorry..." she added wiping her face, "Don't apologize gorgeous.." Colby said with his arms still wrapped around her. "Do you want to finish it?" he asked, and she nodded her head. Colby was her rock with the entire Adam thing, and had became extremely close. Some of the people thought that they were dating but it wasn't the case. "If it's okay with them." she added, and they gave Colby a nod saying it was okay. Colby grabbed the remote and pressed play and wrapped a secure arm around his friend.

_"I remember the first time that I saw you in Owen's bar still to this day, you had on a black dress with those ridiculously high red heels, I knew right then that you were going to make me the happiest man in the world."_ Adam smiled into the camera, _"Sonny, I don't want you to give up on love, you and our son deserve the best in this world. I love you and our baby so much, and I promise I will do everything in my power to come home to you guys, but if God falters that plan, please, don't mourn for me, I am always with with you. Every step of the way."_ He said pointing to his heart.

Jon, and Joe both stared at the man and got teary eyed by his words. _"Sonny girl, you are always radiant as the sun, you are a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman, I hope that you know that, and don't ever let anyone tell you differently. I love you so much..."_ he grinned, causing Jon to look at Madison's reaction and her eyes shined with hope, _"Be strong baby girl, and I can't wait to see you..."_ he smiled blowing a kiss to the camera.

Jon had to wipe his eyes, along with Joe. Colby had stopped the DVD since it was now over, and the relief on Madison's face appeared, as she rested her head on Colby's shoulder. "Sorry guys, this kind of just came up today..." she explained. "I filled them in on Adam, but not the other stuff." Colby explained, resting his head on her head.

"Well I guess since you guys are all here, I might as well tell you. I am Vince's youngest daughter, not many people know because I wanted to make a name for myself without the roster thinking that I got in the business because of who my family is." she explained.

"I would of never guessed you were a McMahon." Joe laughed, "I am the wild spirit of the bunch." Madison laughed, causing Jon to laugh.

"We need to go check into a hotel, so we will give you some time to pull yourself together." Colby said, "Don't be ridiculous, I have plenty of spare rooms, so you guys can stay here." Madison smiled, "Are you sure?" He asked, "Yes, I hate being in this house by myself." she smiled. "Well guys, what do ya say?" Colby asked his fellow team mates, "Sounds good to me.." Jon smiled at Madison, and Joe nodding his head.

They pulled their bags out of the rental car, and took them inside while Madison had went to the store with Jon for some food for the house. She decided that they would have a cook out, and a bonfire since the weather was perfect for it.

While Colby and Joe sat in the house, the door bell rang. Colby looked confused at Joe, since obviously Madison had a key to her own house. "Is Mads expecting anyone?" Joe asked looking at Colby and he shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the door and opened it. There stood the Chicago Native, in his cargo shorts and a gray cubs t-shirt. "Where's Mads?" Phil asked looking at the two toned hair. "She went to the store..." Colby said not knowing what exactly brought Phil here. "Dukey here?" he smiled, "Obviously..." Colby sneered. Punk had walked past Colby into the house to see Joe now standing. "What's he doing here, and where is the other douche?" Punk growled as Duke ran up to Phil allowing him to pet him. "Well, WE are here with Madison, and Jon is at the store with her." Joe stepped closer to Phil. "What's the letters?" Phil asked looking at the coffee table, "Madison's letters." Colby said walking up to the table to grab them but Phil reached it before him. "Adam..." he whispered.

There was one thing that Colby hated about Punk, it was the fact that he was jealous that Adam had such a hold on Madison's heart, that caused a fear of everyone running out on her, and Phil had done that a time or two. Even though Phil understood the pain that it caused Madison, he loved her just as much as Adam did, but Madison didn't allow herself to completely commit to the Chicago Native. He told himself he never wanted children for the longest time, until he met Madison. She was the one person to put Phil in his place when he was an asshole, and went he was on the verge of doing something stupid. Madison and Phil had argued about the children thing a time or two, at first Phil respected the fact that Madison wasn't ready for that step, but he even talked about marriage and she wasn't ready for that either. He would get so mad sometimes and just walk out the door, and not speak to Madison for a day or two, until he calmed down. The woman who held his heart was making every belief he had before her crumble. He wanted HER to be the mother of his children, his wife, his lover and everything in between.

On the car ride back from the store, Jon and Madison spoke about the video,and Jon had told her how strong of a person she was for going through everything, and understood why she wouldn't tell anyone who her family was. He respected her choice of wanting to make a name for herself, and told her that she was doing a hell of a job. Jon also mentioned the whole Renee thing, even though Maddie tried changing the subject, Jon had told her that he was into Renee like that, and that it was just more out of being lonely. Madison somewhat understood, and Jon told her that he had a slight crush on Madison causing her to blush and then added he wanted to get to know her better.

They arrived back at the house and saw an extra car. "I swear to god if that is Punk I am going to be pissed." Madison grumbled. "Why would he be here?" Jon asked, helping with groceries. "Because he comes to beg for my forgiveness after he royally messes up" she explained.

"And your parents like you dating him?" Jon asked laughing, "They know that they can't control who I have DATED, punk and I are done." she smiled walking into the door.

"Babe..." Phil was standing in the kitchen, grabbing the bags from her hands. "What are you doing here? You can't just show up." She sighed walking around him. Jon not leaving the kitchen, "Is he the new protector?" Phil mumbled, "At least he didn't hit me.." she mouthed off causing Jon to smirk at her hateful remark.

"Son..." he mumbled, "Don't you dare think about finishing that word. YOU have not right to say it. You have no right to be here, leave." she growled, "Madison, please..." Phil said wrapping his hands around her small waist causing Jon to walk closer. "I told you I needed to be away from you, not to show up at my house unannounced." she said pushing him away. "Fine..." he said with defeat in his voice leaning down to kiss her forehead, and walked past her to Jon.

"Don't think about anything with her." Punk growled to Jon causing Jon to roll his eyes and sigh, "I am pretty sure that she is an adult, and can do what she wants." Jon said walking away from Punk.

"I suggest you leave." Colby said walking into the door way of the kitchen with Joe close behind him. Phil did not say a word, and walked out of the house cursing under his breath.

**Author Note: This is a little insite on Madison's past, and who would of thought she was a McMahon? Will Jon be able to get Madison back to her loving radiant self, or will Phil continue to fight for her? Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night, after Phil had left Madison's house. Madison decided to take a few minutes to herself, and spend a few moments in her bedroom upstairs. She sat on the wooden chest that was at the edge of her bed, with her back laying against the mattress staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't really comprehend everything that had gone on the past couple days, and she didn't really care to comprehend it. But one thing stuck out in her mind. Jon.

Jon declared that he wanted to get to know Madison, and that there indeed was no feelings towards Renee. But, could she trust him with that? He didn't have the best reputation for relationships, and she couldn't handle getting hurt by someone new, especially if Phil was going to be there in the long run. She just couldn't risk the pain of heart break again.

She was pulled out of her thoughts running a million miles a second, when she heard her bedroom door open slightly. "There you are..." he heard the raspy voice of Jon. "Oh hey..." she said propping herself up on her elbows. "Are you okay?" he asked, "I just wanted to check on you..." he added running a hand through his messy hair. "I am fine...just kind of confused." she sighed, "Confused about?" he looked at her with his eyes furrowing.

"I am just going to say it, and not beat around the bush.."she sighed, as she patted the bed gesturing for him to sit, which he did. "Okay, I'm all ears." he smirked. "So, with what you said in the car... about liking me.." she trailed off trying to find the right words to use. "Madison, I have liked you the moment I saw you, but I never said anything because of Punk." he explained, "Just let me finish this..." she said adjusting the over sized beanie on her head. "It doesn't take a scientist to figure out that you don't have to best reputation with women...I can't handle getting hurt again, or being used for that matter." She explained as sadness crept on Jon's face. "I mean clearly, I know you can't believe all the rumors, but I have been through so much.. I just don't think you and i are good for each other.." she sighed half frowning.

"Mads, you don't know that... you are just saying this to push me away.." he said moving closer to her on the bed. "You think I don't notice at the arenas, you checking me out, and vise versa? When we danced, you didn't feel the chemistry?..." he explained, "When you fell asleep in my arms, did you not feel at peace?" he said resting his large hand over her small hand. "Because I know for a one hundred percent fact that, that the moment you were in my arms, that was the safest I had ever felt. I want nothing more than to protect you from your nightmares and pain..." he explained so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Jon..." Madison sighed and touched at Jon's words. "What about Renee?" she asked looking down at the floor. "What did I tell you about that? You are too gorgeous for you to have your head down.." he smiled, "and as far as Renee goes, I swear to you, the only person I want is YOU. You are intriguing and it makes me want you so much more. If anything, just let me get to know you..." he explained.

"I don't know Jon..." she whispered staring at those piercing blue eyes that took her breath away. "Madison...can I try something?" he smirked, "What?" she asked confused, "May I please kiss you..." he smiled shyly.

"Uh... I guess.. It couldn't hurt.." she smiled up at the man who was know standing in front of her, he knelt down between her knees some, resting on one knee. He licked his dry lips, and gently placed his hands on her rose colored cheeks, she nervously bite her bottom lip, waiting for the next move.

"Don't do that..." Jon lowly growled, and she did it again not realizing the effect it had on the eccentric member of the shield. He inched closer to her lips, and he instantly smelled the raspberry smell coming from her lips, and he instantly craved the taste. Madison, felt his hot mint breath on her lips, causing her to yearn for his touch. She immediately began to get butterflies in her stomach as Jon was staring down at her lips. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and began to lightly play with his curls. Jon gently pressed his lips to her full lips, immediately feeling sparks fly. She lightly opened her mouth, giving him access to her tounge with his, which he gladly accepted. He deepened the kiss as pulled her closer to him, as she did the same with him. Gently tugging on his curls, she lightly bit his bottom lip, causing him to lowly growl. Hearing it rumble up his chest, and into his throat. Madison felt her skin grow with heat, not wanting to break this moment. Jon smirked against her skin, and gently placed a single kiss on her lips before pulling away, leaving Madison trying to catch her breath, her somewhat blushed cheeks, and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I definitely want to do that again..." Jon smiled, "I didn't want to press my luck..." he added, causing Madison to lightly chuckle.

"Mads!? Get yo ass down here!" Colby yelled, "Coming!" she said standing up, slipping a quick kiss to Jon who smirked as she walked off.

As Madison made her way down stairs, she definitely had Jonathan Good's lips on her mind. There was no denying that they had some sort of chemistry. Whether it was physical or more, she would find out later. While Jon was closely behind her, he could do nothing but smile, because he had been dying to feel her lips on his for the longest time.

"So, we got the fire going..." Colby said snapping Madison out of her thoughts on what just occurred. "Okay.." she smiled at her best friend, with him glancing at Jon who was smirking. "Oh god.. what did you do?" Colby looked concered. "Nothing.." they both said in unison, laughing at each other. "Anyone want a beer?" Joe asked since they had gotten a few packs at the store earlier. "Yes please..." Madison said walking into the kitchen. "Here ya go Mads." Joe said taking the cap off the bottle and handing it to her. "Thanks.." she smiled up at the Samoan man. "No problem darlin..." he winked at her, causing Jon who just walked in to glare at him.

Colby and Madison walked outside to her fenced backyard to the fire pit that had colorful chairs placed around the fire pit. "Nice fire.." Madison laughed at how big it was. Duke came running out with Jon with a beer in his hand followed by Joe.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing tomorrow?" Madison asked, "Well, we need to work out in the morning, but after that nothing.." Colby said, with Jon and Joe asking what she had planned. "Well... I was thinking about stopping by Owen's bar, I would like it if you guys came with me." she explained, "Since not many people know about Adam and everything, so I don't get to share this with anyone.." she added. "That is fine with me.." Jon said smiling taking a sip of his beer. "Yeah, I am totally down." Joe smiled too. 

The night came and went by fast, and Madison was now laying in her California King sized bed, tossing and turning. She for some reason couldn't fall asleep, even when Duke was in bed with her. Madison decided to get up and adjusted her over sized white tank top, that barely covered her bottom since the guys were asleep, she figured she would walk to the kitchen and make a cup of tea since it seemed to help her sleep sometimes.

Jon was in Madison's guest bedroom, and he usually could never sleep much, and when he did, he was a light sleeper. For some reason he couldn't find himself getting tired. His mind raced at the thought of Madison's lips. Her laugh, her smile. Everything that consisted of her. Jon groaned at the thought of her consuming his mind, he had never let any female effect him this way. But he definitely wasn't complaining too much. Jon decided to head to the kitchen and grab a beer since it was only 12:30 and the others had called it a night and headed to bed. He rolled out of bed, and adjusted his snug basketball shorts, that hung a little low.

He made his way down the hallway that led to the living room, and then the kitchen was off to the left. Jon noticed a light shining, but didn't think anything of it, thinking someone had just left a light on. He rounded the corner and saw Madison standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but a white tank top, and gray laced panties that showed some of her butt cheeks causing Jon to lowly growl. He couldn't help but to stare at her heart shaped butt, and her tan fit legs, with her hair falling down her back. "Ahem.." he said lightly, "Oh hey..." she smiled shyly, "Can't sleep?" Jon asked making his way next to her. "No..." she sighed, Jon grabbed a beer from the fridge, and opened the cap. "What are you doing up?" she asked glancing at his toned chest and abs. "I couldn't stop thinking..." he said vaguely. "Oh?" she responded pouring her tea into a coffee mug.

Madison and Jon decided to sit on the couch as Duke joined them, just talking. "So Taylor?" he questioned, "it's my middle name..." she smiled, "So how did you manage to not be outed as a McMahon?" Jon questioned, "Well, after Adam, I went in a downward spiral, and decided to just focus on training and working out with my father seeing that I had an itch for the business, he suggested that I go down to NXT, and I told him that I didn't want everyone knowing that he is my father, I wanted to prove to myself and everyone I had the talent with out his help." she explained.

"So, what is it like having Hunter as your brother in law?" Jon laughed, "He and I are actually really close surprisingly. We get along better than Stephanie and I do." she laughed, "he actually trained me some before I went to developmental." she added. "It makes sense now, the move set ups you do in the ring, you are really disciplined, and execute each move perfectly." Jon spoke taking a sip of his beer. "Thank you..." she smiled at him, "What made you want to become a wrestler anyway?" he asked, "Well, at first it was just sort of my outlet for the anger and pain I had, and then grew to love it. I knew that I didn't want to be on the business end of the company, too much suit and tie shit for me.." she laughed, "What about you Jonathan Good? Tell me something about yourself." She said turning to face him some. "Well, I am not close with my parents, at all, I haven't spoken to them in years, they were never around much when I was growing up, I kind of had to fend for myself." He said turning to her, as she was listening intently at the words he was saying. "I had always loved wrestling, ever since I was little, it's all I can ever remember wanting to do.." he smiled, "I had witnessed some of the Jon Moxley moments." Madison admitted, "Yeah, it was rather ruff experience, for the longest time, that pain I would endure was my outlet, for everything that I had been through growing up. I always had to fight for things." He explained.

"I actually cringed a few times looking at the videos.." Madison half laughed, "It wasn't the best thing to put my body through, and I still have trouble controlling my anger sometimes." Jon explained. "It seems to me that you have came a long way from Moxley days.." Madison said with a somewhat sleepy voice. "I like to think so, I wake up every day trying to better myself." He smiled, "Jon..." she whispered, "Yeah?" he said smiling down at her, "Would you care to lay next to me?" Madison asked, knowing that she would sleep peacefully with his arms around her. "Yes, let's get you to bed." He smiled, standing up holding his hand out for her to reach.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please review, so I know that people are actually reading this story, any reviews are welcomed! I would super appreciate it so I am not wasting my time with this story, when I could be thinking of another. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

After a much needed break, and spending time with the shield members in her home, she had returned Duke to Shane, her brother for the upcoming week that she would be on the road. They spent a night at Owen's bar, and Owen immediately welcomed the members with welcomed arms.

Madison and the men arrived at the arena, in Oklahoma for an episode of Raw. Madison hadn't heard from Phil since the day he showed up at her house unannounced.

"Madison, Hunter would like to see you.." said a backstage man had said. "Oh..and you guys too." he added before walking away. "This can't be good.." Madison laughed, as they made their way with their luggage to 'The Authority's office'

Madison didn't bother knocking, and just walked in, causing the men to look at her and laughed following her lead.

"Hunts.." she said flinging the door open. "Please, don't bother to knock." Hunter laughed, as she Randy Orton and Dave Batista sitting in the office with him. "Trust me, I won't." she said plopping on his desk. "Where is the wife?" she asked, causing Jon and Joe along with Colby to chuckle, getting stares from Randy and Batista. "Well she is at headquarters..." he sighed running his hand over his face. "Okay, so what do you want?" Madison getting bored.

"Okay, so as you know Evaluation is back together and is in a feud with The Shield, which will be going on for a while..." he stated, "and this has to do with me how?" she sound annoyed. "Shut up and I will tell you..." he said smirking, "Okay, so we are putting you in a on screen relationship with Randy." He stated, and Madison quickly glanced at Jon who's cheeks became red, and then darted to Randy who was smirking. "Are you fucking serious..." Madison furrowed her eyes at her _'boss'_.

"It starts tonight, you will be in a match against Paige, and the Shield's music will start to play and they will come down to the ring, and Randy will come out to save you, and once you are safe he will kiss you." Hunter explained causing Madison to sigh. "Alright. Anything else?" She asked, "Uh, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" He said standing up, "I guess I have no choice.." she laughed following his lead. Jon immediately saw Randy staring at Madison as she walked out with a smirk plastered across his face, and Jon knew if he didn't get out of that room he was going to do something he regretted.

Outside in the hallway, after The Shield had left the office pacing Madison and Hunter. "I heard about Phil..." Hunter said softly, "Hunter, I am fine.. I stopped seeing him." she explained adjusting her weight on her feet, not standing still. "What is going on with you and Good?" he questioned, "Nothing really why?" she said looking up to her brother in law. "Well, I want you to get back out there and date, that is why I set up this thing with Randy and you." he explained, causing Madison to look shocked. "Are you fucking serious!?" she growled, "Do NOT meddle in my love life!" she added before storming off.

Jon was pacing back and forth in his locker room that he shared with his fellow team maters. "Dude, why are you pacing now?" Joe asked, "Nothin..." Jon growled and stormed out the door.

"Hey handsome..." snapped him from his thoughts hoping that he was going to see Madison when he turned around, but then cringed at the voice. "I don't have time for this... I need to find..." he said before he was cut off by Renee. "Madison?..." she softly said with a smile. "Not that it's any of your business but yes.." he said trying to walk off but was stopped by her hand gripping his bicep. "Well, Madison is walking around looking for Punk." she smiled up at the Ohio Native.

Punk? Why would she be looking for him? Why wasn't she looking for Jon instead? Then this whole on screen relationship with Randy, and hearing about him going to kiss her had my skin raging. To the point where Jon told Renee to fuck off, and he was on the search for Madison.

Madison was sitting on a crate, after texting Phil about a promo they had to cut for their break up since the WWE Universe thought they were in a relationship. So she sat there in a black mid thigh dress, and black Louis Vuitton heels . Her hair was in a high pony tail that was curly, and her make up was flawless, "Here I brought you your jacket.." Phil smiled at his love knowing the dresses they put her in usually showed most of her back, and a lot of her legs.

"Oh thanks.." Madison smiled, standing up and Phillip being the charmer he is, helped her with her jacket. "You look gorgeous..." he smiled looking her up and down. "Thanks Phil..." Madison smiled brushing her pony tail out of her jacket.

"So, who is breaking up with who, and what is the script?" Phil asked, "I don't know what's even going on.. Hunter didn't tell me shit, but he did manage to tell me I'd be in a on screen relationship..." she said gesturing him to walk with her. "Oh... with who?" Punk asked staring at the floor as he walked with her. "Apparently Randy Orton..." she said shyly avoiding his eye contact when he shot his head up. "You are joking right?" He laughed at the thought, and lifted her chin up gently with his thumb. And Madison bit her lip nervously.

"You aren't joking?" he furrowed his eyes, "Philly, I kinda can't control the story lines." she explained. "The hell you can't... you are a McMahon.." he whispered pulling her closer. "Well, it was sprung on me, and it starts tonight so I didn't even have a chance to try to fix it." She said half smiling up at Phil. "We need to find Hunter and figure out what is going on in this promo." Madison said walking off, as Phil put an arm around her shoulder playfully.

Jon was wondering around the halls of the Arena, with Renee trying to weasel her way into Jon's arms. Renee had saw the woman who was getting ready to steal Jon away from her a few yards down the hallway looking in their direction. And, Jon hadn't spotted her. "Jon.." Renee whispered, causing him to turn his head, "We will find her, I will make sure of it. I can see how happy she makes you, and I respect that." She softly smiled as Jon went to hug her, "Thanks Renee. She means a lot to me.." he said looking down at her, and before he knew it, she laced her hands around his neck, "Can I have a goodbye kiss..." she whispered seductively, knowing Jon couldn't resist. Jon's mind was going insane, he didn't want to kiss her, but maybe just maybe if he did it would make Renee leave him alone. Since he wasn't seeing anything but red anyway since the news of Madison getting kissed by Randy Orton tonight. He decided to roughly kiss her, and as soon as he grabbed her cheeks and was at least 3 seconds into the kiss Madison quickly walked by with her head down and Phil next to her with an arm around her. Renee immediately pulled away smirking, "You stupid bitch!..." Jon growled, and stormed off to hunt down Madison, he was in a full blown sprint, and turned the corner to see Madison in Phil's arms crying, as he rested his head on hers. "Mads..." Jon said trying to catch his breath. "I suggest you turn around and leave right now..." Punk growled with his grip tightening around Madison's body. "Stay the fuck out of this Punk.. Madison, it wasn't...wasn't what it looked like." He said walking closer to her.

Since Madison is a McMahon, and does seem to have vindictive streaks, she looked up at Phil, "Phil..." she whispered, causing him to look down at her and furrowed his eyes confused. "Kiss me..." she demanded, and a hit of lust ran over his eyes, and he took his tattooed covered hands and placed them on the sides of his neck. "Madison don't." Jon growled, pulling Phil off of her, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Jon growled at Madison. "Leave Jonathan." She growled back. "I am not leaving this spot without you." Jon growled back stepping closer.

"Madison, go to my locker room, please. I will be there in a moment." Phil sneered through his teeth. "Phil, let's just go." Madison said and before she knew it Jon had tackled Phil into the crate. "Stop!" Madison yelled trying to pull Jon off of Phil. "Get back Mads." Phil grunted under Jon. Madison stepped back, and Phil had gotten the upper hand, and threw a few punches, and Jon laughed. He was in Moxley mode, and everyone knew it. "Jon... stop!" Madison said squeezing his way between the two. "Philly are you okay?" She said looking at the Chicago Native holding his ribs. "Yeah..." he sighed, "Jon, turn around and leave right now." Madison growled up at the man who's eyes were fixed on Madison's. "It...It wasn't what it looked like.." Jon whispered, "It doesn't matter...it happened, we aren't together. Just keep this professional." she said walking away helping Phil since his ribs were sore, and she could tell.

Jon stormed off ignoring everyone in his path, the look in Madison's eyes said everything. She was wanting to trust Jon, but the weasel Renee threw a wrench into the mix. Watching Madison walk off with Phil wrapped around her absolutely killed him. He knew that she was going to probably stay with him, and he knew that meant they would probably make up. His chances with the beauty were gone.

Madison on the other hand was torn, her stomach was upset at the site of Jon kissing Renee, and felt even more ill at the fact Jon had attacked Phil, at work. When she told Jon to keep it professional between the two of them Jon's eyes grew darker. Usually when he looked at Madison they were a bright blue, almost like the a tropical ocean, and then she saw the storm brewing in his eyes. It secretly crushed her heart. 

Later on that night, after CM Punk and Madison Taylor cut their promo of breaking up, and Randy Orton interrupting the promo hitting on her in front of Punk, feeling smitten with his sly smile. Like directed, she played along.

It was now time for her match, against Paige. Madison had on her usual black short shorts, and black crop top showing off her tan stomach and the girls, with her hair down. The match was under way, and Madison had the upper hand, and she knew any minute that The Shield was going to interrupt her match, and attempted to scare her.

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

Blared through out the arena, and immediately Paige and I looked around wondering where they were coming out from, and I saw Roman, Seth and Dean Ambrose appear making a bee line straight for the ring quicker than I imagined.

Paige had jumped out of the ring, and Madison was shocked standing still. "Get out of the ring!" Madison heard JBL scream, "oh how I wish I could.." she thought to herself.

Seth Rollins rolled over the barricade, following by Dean Ambrose jumping over it, and Roman. All three men corned her in the corner of the ring post. She kept her head down, and Dean Ambrose inched closer to her.

I hear voice is my head,  
_they council me _  
_they understand_  
_they talked to me..._

Blared through out the arena, as the crowd went crazy at Randy Orton running out in a pair of jeans, and shirtless, like he was getting ready for a match later on but stopped abruptly. Randy slid into the ring, and stood in front of Madison in a protective stance. Dean Ambrose got a microphone.

_"Oh Orton... Come to save the day, I see?"_ He smirked into microphone, Randy leaned his head back to make sure that Madison was okay. Randy did some shit talking to the eccentric member of the Shield, and Dean was eating it up, getting more and more provoked. _"Let's have a match tonight... You and me!"_ Dean yelled into the microphone, and Randy agreed, even though it wasn't scripted.

Hunter's music came on, and stood at the ramp with Batista in tow. _"Rollins... Reigns...Ambrose...get out of the ring right now."_ He growled into the microphone he was holding, and Madison was starting to get worried because this wasn't scripted, they were just rolling with it. But the members of The Shield didn't move. Why weren't they getting out of the ring? It was like a western stand off. Madison reached for Randy's arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze asking for a sign. "Get outside the ring.." he said low enough the mics in the ring wouldn't pick it up. "Oh wait... Madison... _Taylor_ is it?" Dean Ambrose said into the microphone, causing Madison to turn her head back to the eccentric member of the shield looking confused as to why he said Taylor the way he did.

_"Since when are you under the protection of the Authority?"_ He growled, and Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were just as confused, not sure where this was going. _"Ambrose, it doesn't matter who is in the protection of the authority." _Hunter said making his way down the ramp with Batista in hand.

_"Well well, I am sure that the WWE universe would love to know why you under the protection of the COO of this company."_ Ambrose sneered into the microphone causing Madison's face to go completely white. She knew this wasn't Dean Ambrose, or Jonathan Good speaking, this was Jon Moxley, the one who cared about no one. Madison looked at Joe and Colby who were pleading with their eyes, and Madison took her eyes and looked at Jon, and he wasn't the same guy. He was the much darker version of the man she knew.

_He can't... he can't tell everyone who I am. He wouldn't do that, would he?_ Madison thought to herself.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Would Jon actually take it down that road and tell everyone who her father is out of spite? What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Please..." Madison whispered with pleading eyes to Dean Ambrose who was fully raged, that it was radiating off of his body. He blinked a few times and then realized what he was actually doing. He dropped the microphone, Jon Good couldn't believe he about betrayed Madison's secret.

No Chance...  
That's what you've got..

You've got to be fucking kidding me...Madison thought as she turned her head to the ramp where her father Vince McMahon stood holding a microphone.

"I suggest right now, all of you exit that ring right now..." He said standing in an expensive suit and tie. Vince had looked at Madison with forgiving eyes, because he was about to do something that shocked the entire world. The Shield headed for the ropes. "Just a moment actually..." He said, adjusting his tie.

Madison grabbed Randy's hand, so she could brace herself, the secret she was trying to avoid letting out is about to blow up, right in front of her. "You see, guys, Madison is not to be touched by any men from the roster, and it's apparent that you had plans to do as such. She is not under the 'protection' of the authority. She is part of the authority..." Vince said, as the fans and even JBL and King, along with Cole looked confused. "I see most of you are confused, so let me elaborate. Madison Taylor, she is my youngest daughter. She is a McMahon..." Vince said with his raspy voice.

"OH MY GOD! Madison Taylor is a McMahon!" Madison heard Cole scream at the announce table. The crowd booed, and Madison hung her head low. This was the reason she didn't want to be outed as a McMahon. She worked so so hard to build a name for herself. "So, now, since The Shield wants to cause trouble within my family, The Shield will be in a match against Randy Orton, Batista, and Triple H." Vince added. "It will be the main event." he said walking back under the titantron.

Raw went to a commercial break, as everyone stood shocked in the ring, and The Shield went out of the ring over the barricade. Randy Orton and Madison went out of the ring and Madison took off running up the ramp. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think as she ran through the Gorilla position.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Madison yelled spotting her father. "Look, Madison..." he started, but was cut off by an outraged daughter. "No! I don't want your god damn excuses! You knew..YOU KNEW I didn't want my work to based off our last name! You fucking ruined my name! EVERYTHING I have worked for! You fucking ruined!" Madison was now yelling causing a lot of the superstars and divas to look down the hall at the diva yelling at the owner of the company. Shocked, and left speechless.

Hunter had ran up to the screaming girl, "Mads..." he said pulling her shoulder. "Don't you dare speak!" she growled at him, with The Shield running up. "We had no other choice." He said with regret. "Shut the fuck up Hunter!" she said about to lunge at him but Jon's arms wrapped around her waist. "Don't...they are still your bosses." Jon whispered into her ear. "Get the fuck off of me! you about outed me too!" she said pushing his arms off of him. "You have the rest of the night off." Vince said running his hand over his face. "Babe...come on." Phil spoke running up, knowing how bad this situation could get very quickly.

Phil had handed her his hoodie that he was wearing, and she put it on over her ring outfit. She began to walk, and then turned back around, "You know what..." she said walking up to Hunter. "What..." he frowned, and she extended her fist and punched him square in the jaw making him stumble some. "That was for my fucking brother in law I thought I could trust. I QUIT!" she yelled and walked away leaving everyone standing in shock that she had just punched the COO of the company.

Madison stormed off with Phil in tow, Phil had told Madison that he put their stuff in the Tour Bus. And that's where they headed.

Jon couldn't believe what just happened, he wanted nothing more than to just take Madison in his arms. He knew how much she had worked at her career as a Diva, and he knew how bad she was hurting. She couldn't quit though. Was she serious? Was he ever going to see her again? He had to apologize to her. He had to tell her that he needed her.

Colby was angry with Jon for about ratting her out, and Joe was too. They didn't say much to him the entire night, which he respected because he was angry with himself too. "Don't worry...she will be back.." Colby said out loud. He had tried to call her but she had her phone off. He had Phil's number for emergencies and sent him a text.

Is she okay? Tell her to call me when she is ready.

He sent it. He waited a few minutes but didn't get a response. Colby couldn't lose his best friend. After the match, they headed to the rental car, without saying a word to one another. Joe drove, while Colby sat in the passenger seat, with Jon in the backseat looking at his phone. Hoping that maybe just maybe Madison would text him.

Phil and Madison were on the bus, and Madison was crying in Phil's tattooed arms in bed. She couldn't believe that her own father would betray her wishes. She knew that she couldn't show her face around the WWE again, everything she worked for was gone. She just wanted to go home, get Duke and go to Chicago with Phil. Where she was out of the line of bullets from questions, phone calls, and the strange stares. In the back of her mind, she wanted Jon, even though she was angry with him. She wanted Phil's arms to be Jon's. She wanted to smell his cologne. She wanted to feel his hands rubbing her back. She felt horrible for thinking that, but there was just something about him that she was stuck on. 

It's been a week now, since Jon last saw Madison. He was a zombie at work, he had seen Phil but he didn't speak to him but Phil had told Colby that she was at his place in Chicago with Duke. He also mentioned that she still hasn't spoke to anyone, besides Phil of course. But little did she know, all the superstars and divas respected her as a wrestle not because of who her family is. She had about 4 dozen texts on her phone that she hadn't turned on for a week. Jon knew that the majority of them was from him. Begging. Begging to hear her voice. He knew that he had to do something. Phil had mentioned to Colby that he and Madison were working things out, and things couldn't be better. And, he laughed when he said that the sex was even greater than before. Which Jon felt physically ill. He knew that she didn't want to take Phil back. But it killed Jon knowing that she was sleeping with the Chicago Native again.

Madison was sitting in Phil's Chicago home watching the episode of Raw that aired tonight. Dean Ambrose had a match and he looked so pitiful. His eyes had the usual bags under his eyes, but these were a little darker than normal. He didn't do his usual smirk, that the fan girls loved. That Madison loved. She hadn't seen the eccentric man, or even replied to his texts. She felt so guilty, when she would sleep with Phil, she would think of Jon. Phil could tell that the sex had gotten better, but just thought that it was because they were working things out.

Madison knew that she loved Phil, the best her heart would allow. But Jon was always on her mind. She promised Phil that they would work things out. Which she wanted to, because she knew that Phil loved her. She sat on Phil's couch wearing one of his shirts with a blanket on her legs as she held her phone in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other.

She had to hear his voice, she needed to hear it. She needed to see if he was okay. She knew that it was stupid since he kissed Renee, but it didn't matter they weren't in a relationship. She couldn't be mad at him for that when she was shacked up with Phil.

She saw her phone light up, and Dean's face popped up, saying that he was calling. Her heart skipped a beat. She had turned her phone on right before raw, mainly because of Phil. But she fought with herself to answer it. She unlocked her phone and hit answer.

"Hello.." she whispered into the phone.

"Madison..." he said in a lower whisper.

There was a brief silence, as both tried to fight the urge to yell at each other.

"I...I had to hear your voice...I just didn't think you'd answer..." Jon said into the phone lowly.

"I'm sorry Jon.. I was going to call you..." Madison said.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked concerned

"The best I can.." she half laughed, "Just trying to get my head right." she added.

"Who you talking to?" a deep voice asked in the background. "None of your business Punk, go bug Colby." Jon said.

"That's not awkward..." Madison sighed, and then was brought back to reality.

"So, is it true?" he asked, a little louder.

"Yes. We are...are working things out.." Madison said hesitantly.

There was another long silence, and she heard Jon sniffle. "Jon..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said taking a deep breath.

"Why did you kiss Renee?" Madison had to know, "It wasn't what it looked like. She tricked me and asked for a goodbye kiss because I told her to fuck off because I want YOU. I was seeing red with the whole Randy thing, and I wasn't thinking. I figured if I did that she would leave, and then... then you walked by... and then it hit me why she asked that." he explained.

"Madison...I need to see you..." he said

"Jon...I can't. I am with Phil now, and if I see you, I won't be able to get my head right.." she said honestly. "Jon, I got to go...Phil is coming home tonight since you guys are in Chicago.." she added.

"Madison...wait..." he said

"What?"

"Can I see you before we leave?" Jon asked, "Just go to Renee..." Madison said, not meaning it.

"No.. I want YOU...I am not giving up." he said. "When do you leave?" she sighed,

"Baby. I'm home!" She heard the front door shut.

"Look, he's here.. I have to go." Madison said hanging up the phone.

Jon took a deep breath and decided to shoot her a text.

_Colby and I are going to be at Buster's Gym tomorrow at 12, We don't leave until Wednesday. Stop by and see us._

Madison looked at the text, and knew that he said Colby so Phil wouldn't get mad at her. She got up and walked into the kitchen and saw the tattooed man shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts. But what Jon didn't know, while Madison was fighting these feelings for Jon, she had been informed of the rumors and speculations of him and Renee dating, and being spotted out in public together by friends. That's why she wanted to work things out with Phil. He loved her, and a part of her loved him.

"Hey baby..." she said wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his back. "How ya feeling?" She added, because she knew he was always so sore after his matches. "Eh the usual." he said placing his large hand over hers. "Let's go to bed..." he said turning around and looking down at her. He picked her up by her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He carried his girlfriend to his master bedroom, making out the entire way there. With his fully grown erection in his shorts brushing against her stomach. He gently threw her on the bed, and she stripped the shirt off along with her panties not wasting any time. Phil grew a wicked smile across his face as he kicked off his shoes, and shorts along with his boxers wasting no time. Phil climbed on top of her placing kisses on her neck, and chest, as his free hand roamed down to her mound, that was already wet. He gently edged a finger into her, slowing thrusting his finger in and out of her, causing her to shut her eyes, moaning.

Madison's mind went to where it always did here lately, Jon. Jon kissing her, growling and grinding on her then she had to shake her thoughts, and think of the attractive Chicago Native who was pleasing her.

Madison felt her self getting close to her climax, and she felt the speed pick up as he inserted another finger into her mound.. "Fuck..." she moaned out, "Cum baby..." she heard the voice, "Oh my god...Phil...". She moaned out as Phil had placed his tounge on her clit, slowly circling it. Causing Madison to throw her head back and grasp at Phil's arm that was placed across her stomach. He picked up the pace, as Madison started moving her hips to the pace of Phil's thrusts. Feeling the sensation building up in her, "Phil..." she moaned out, "You taste so good..." he moaned tasting every inch of her mound. "I'm going to cum..."She moaned out, as she threw her head back, grasping the sheets, "Oh my...god..." she moaned out louder as she felt her body explode. "Mmm..." Phil said licking her mound, "Baby... " Madison moaned out, reaching for the tattooed man who's eyes were filled with desire, and had a devilish smirk across his face. "Oh I'm far from done..." he smiled climbing on top of the naked beauty causing her to giggle. He wedged himself between her legs, and passionately attacked her lips with his. As she was still coming down from her explosive climax, she was craving Phil's touch. He was the right amount of rough, and the right amount of passion. "Make love to me..." she moaned out between kisses, and Phil had placed his erection at the entrance of her mound. He was big. So big, that each time, he had to ease his way into her without causing her pain. Madison clenched to his chest, as he slowly eased the head in, giving her time to adjust, as she winced getting used to the size. "You okay baby..?" he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Just fuck me..." she moaned out impatiently waiting for his response. "Rough?" he smirked at the sudden words coming out of her mouth. "Yes... rough..." she evilly smirked. "No holds bar?" He smirked, trying to get a feel of what he could do. Once in a while, Phil had this dominate side that drove Madison insane. He would do things through out the day that would leave her panties soaking wet. Even though she wasn't submissive, she still was turned on when he took charge. "Either fuck me...or I will finish myself." She smiled seductively. "Oh no you won't Maddie..." he moaned pulling himself out of her. "UGH!" she moaned out. He decided to have fun with this, and lightly bite her body, leaving little tiny marks across her stomach, and neck. Teasing her. "Phil..." she moaned, wanting to feel him inside her. "Tell me what you want...Madison..." he said biting her inner thighs. "Fuck me..." she said reaching for him in a whisper. "What was that? I couldn't hear you..." he said, running his hands over her breasts kneading them. "Fuck...Me...Please..." she moaned, as she felt his piece throb against her mound. He took her hands with one hand and put them above her head, with one hand on his piece teasing her mound. Before Madison could brace herself for impact, Phil thrusted into her causing them both to moan out at the feeling. Phil immediately let go of Madison's hands as she clawed his back. Phil thrusted in and out of her quickly, and roughly as his arm was around her lower back pulling her up to him some. "FUCK!" he moaned into her chest. "Oh my god...Phil!" she moaned out loud. Thanking God that the neighbors couldn't hear.

Duke decided to start barking, which he never did unless someone was at the door. "Fuck!" Phil groaned in anger as the door bell went off. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." He rested his sweaty head on Madison's chest. "Maybe they will leave..." Madison said as she stroked his back, feeling more turned on. And the door bell went off again, frantically. "I swear to Jeebus, I am punching who ever is on the other side of the door." Phil groaned pulling out of Madison, and putting on his basketball shorts. Still exposing his full erection. "Maybe I should get the door." Madison giggled as she was pointing at Phil's tent. The doorbell went off again. "HANG THE FUCK ON!" Phil groaned, as Madison put on a pair of black boy shirts, and a low cut gray racer back tank top, exposing her hard nipples. "You have such sexy sex hair..." Phil said wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Come on baby..." she smiled walking out of the room, and heading downstairs.

Phil decided to stand behind his island that faced the door, and got a bottle of water. Madison went to open the door, and Phil was smirking at her body, seeing the little bite marks that were lightly showing.

Madison opened the door, and there stood Colby, and Jon.

"What the fuck..." Madison growled out, "What are you doing here." she said stepping aside, as Phil saw Jon's face go from white to red looking over Madison's body.

"We need to talk..." Colby said walking in followed by Jon.

Madison walked over to Phil behind the counter as he wrapped an arm around her, with his hand almost resting on her ass. You could feel the sexual tension between the two. "What's up guys?" Phil asked as he kissed Madison's temple.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Madison spoke up. "Water please..." Colby mentioned, and Jon immediately saw the scratch marks on Phil's back when he turned to the faucet. Jon had to take a deep breath and it wasn't helping. He couldn't believe that he was witnessing this. It made his stomach fill ill.

He was just on the phone with her not too long ago, begging to see her and she ended up having sex with Phil, it was obvious. He saw the marks on her legs that were slowly fading as she walked to put on more appropriate clothes. He immediately was jealous, and angry. He wanted her to himself.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Phil spoke up, making Jon bounce away from his thoughts. Hunter knew that Colby and Madison were the best of friends, and before they left Hunter asked him to speak to Madison, and convince her to come back. Because quite frankly the WWE needed her. Jon figured it was the perfect time to visit Madison, even though she was with Phil. He needed to just see her. Make sure that she was okay.

"Well, Hunter told me to come here and talk to her." Colby said following Phil into the living room and sitting on a chair. "And...what is he doing here?" Phil asked looking to the eccentric man who had on a black hat hiding his rage in his eyes. Colby looked at Jon waiting for him to speak, but nothing came out. He just stood there with his arms crossed. "Does he not speak?" Phil laughed as Madison appeared wearing a pair of black sweats. "Don't be rude handsome..." she smiled sitting nuzzeled into Phil's side.

"Jon, you can sit down..." Madison smiled at the man who's face softened at her voice. He sat on the extra chair. Jon looked at her, and still noticed she didn't have a bra on, with her breasts somewhat tight in the tank top, showing her hard nipples. Then he noticed Phil's arm wrapped around her shoulders and across her chest in a hugging position sitting down. "Ahem.." Phil said clearing his throat from the silence noticing that Jon was staring at what was his.

"So, what brings you fellas here.." Madison said simply as she rested her head on Phil's shoulder. "Well, Hunter sent me..." Colby spoke up. Madison sat there staring at her best friend, not saying a word.

"Hunter and the company, want you to come back. The WWE needs you Madison..We need you." Colby explained, and then added what all Hunter and Vince had said. Which Madison was still pissed about her father letting everyone know that she was a McMahon. "Babe.. you should at least talk to them." Phil said, "I will think about it." Madison said staring down at the ground.

"Madison..." Jon whispered, causing Madison to look up. "Hmm?" she mumbled, "Don't do that.." he smirked.

Knowing exactly what he meant Madison slightly chuckled. "You made your way through the WWE for the past year without people knowing who you are, and you have made a name for yourself, and you would be completely stupid to give that up. Everything you have worked for, what is it for if you just throw it all away?" Jon added. "He's right Madison.. You are the only Diva who is a big risk taker, which causes the entire division to step up their game." Phil added.

"I will think about it guys.. I just need some time." she said shyly. "Well, they want you there tomorrow for the taping of Smackdown in Indianapolis." Colby said.

"Well, I will make sure that she gets there...but if you guys don't mind... I think we are going to go to bed..." Phil stood up still with his mind running from the sex Madison and him. "Oh of course... we just came over right after he stopped us after we got cleaned up." Colby explained, "But sorry if we interrupted something." Colby laughed, "Yeah, you actually did, so get the fuck out of our house!" Phil laughed jokingly. "Thanks for stopping by Colby.." Madison said giving him a hug. "I hope I see you tomorrow.." he added. Jon walked up to Madison look down at her. "Tell Renee I said Hi..." Madison smiled, as Jon wrapped his arms around her. "You have him..." he whispered causing her to get goosebumps. "So, Jon, you and Renee huh?" Phil spoke up trying to be friendly after Jon had hugged Madison. "Oh no.. we aren't anything. I can't stand her and she follows me around trying to win my heart, but someone else already has it." Jon smirked, "Oh well I hope everything works out for you. It's great to be in love with someone. Isn't babe?" Phil said wrapping his arm around Madison. Madison just laughed awkwardly as Jon stared through Madison.

"Well, we will hopefully see you tomorrow Mads." Colby said with Jon walking out the door. Jon heard Madison giggle, that contagious giggle as soon as the door shut. Which only meant that her and Punk would pick up where they left off. "What's wrong with you man?" Colby said looking at one of his best friends. "I don't like her with him..." he said grunting through his teeth staring out the window. "Look man, I don't either but she is a grown woman." Colby replied. "No dude, I mean I like HER..." he said lowly. "Oh shit!" he smiled.

Meanwhile, as soon as the two men left Phil's home, Phil wrapped Madison in his arms, and took her to the bedroom. "I think we need to finish business.." Phil laughed, carrying her bridal style. "What would that be Mr. Brooks?" Madison smirked, "Well...for starters, I need you to remove those clothes..." he smirked standing her on her feet in the bedroom. Madison slipped out of the sweats, and out of the shirt herself while Phil looked her up and down since she did it seductively. Madison wrapped her arms around Phil, rubbing his chest, and arms and shoulders. She pressed her chest to his back, and placed kisses around his back, while her hands roamed his sculpted stomach. "Babe..." he whispered, at the sensation he felt by her touch. So gentle, and so sensual. She slipped her fingers into the waist band of his shorts while resting her lips on his back, slightly breathing and pushed them down. Phil had reached around and placed his arm around her the best he could for being in front of her. She slowly reached for his fully erect piece, and gently fisted it causing him to throw his head back. "Shit..." he moaned softly. Phil gently grabbed her arm pulling her in front of him, as he grabbed her by the nape of the neck to passionately kiss her while she stroked his piece. Madison broke the kiss, and started to place kisses on his chest, and lowering herself to his stomach. Phil instantly had goosebumps. She licked his piece, and licked the pre-cum from the tip causing him to groan. "Shit Mad..." he moaned grabbing a hand full of her long hair. Phil felt himself hitting the back of her throat as she bobbed her head on his piece. "Stop..." he growled, knowing he wouldn't last long. He needed to be inside of her.

"Stand up..." He demanded, causing Madison to take one last lick, and then lick her lips. "Bend over the bed..." he growled, as she turned her back to him, he ripped her panties off. "Babe!" she gasped, "Shh..." he said pressing his body to hers. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a hand on her mound, while the other hand kneading her breasts. "Wet for me babe..." he moaned into her ear. Throwing her head back into his chest "Fuck me...Finish what you started..." she demanded. He growled, and grabbed her hips, and pushed her slightly down, and placed his hand on his piece, "You sure.." he said rubbing his throbbing cock at her mound, teasing her. "Yes.." she lowly moaned, "What was that..." he said poking his head into her. "Yes fuck me..Please!" she moaned at the anticipation. He thrusted into her hard and quick. "SHIT!" he moaned out as he had his hands on her hips moving her back and forth. "Oh my god..." she moaned clawing for his hands. He wrapped an arm over her breasts, pulling her closer while the other arm was at her lower stomach with his hand resting on her opposite hip in a x shape. "Fuck...You are so tight..." he groaned as she moaned as his girth. "I'm going to cum..." she moaned out as she felt her legs shake some. "Fuck baby..Cum with me..." he moaned filling himself about to explode at the even more tight feeling around him. He picked the pace up, and his thrusts became erratic. "FUCK!" He loudly moaned as he spilt his seed into her feeling her explode as she became even tighter moaning, and arching her back to making him him grip her hips tightener. He rested his head on her back. "I suppose we should get showered, and onto the bus huh?" Madison said turning around. "So you are coming to the taping?"he asked.

"Well, I will HEAR what they have to say, but I mainly want to go for this certain man..."she winked, rubbing her hand down his chest. "Oh yeah? Does he know you have a boyfriend that is best in the world?" he smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course he does...come shower with me..." she said kissing his neck. "Mmm...what's gotten into you ms. mcmahon?" he smirked, "I can't touch my handsome boyfriend?" she laughed.

They eventually had taken a long shower, and while Madison packed her things along with Phil's while he called the tour bus driver and he came to the house with the bus and decided to head to Indianapolis with Duke in tow after stopping to get his usual dog food from the store.

"I love you Madison..." Phil said as he wrapped his tattoo arms around her while they were in his tour bus bed.

"I love you too Philly..." she whispered, silently crying at the thought that Jon was probably going to run straight to Renee when he got to his destination, if he hadn't already.****

Author Note: Please Read and Review! I appreciate it. 


	7. Chapter 7

The night after Royal Rumble, Madison tried to stop Phil from leaving the WWE but he wouldn't budge. Madison screamed and begged him to stay, but at the end the argument she understood that he could never fully commit to anything. She knew that Phil had talked to her father, along with Hunter but didn't bother to ask about the conversation. Madison respected the fact that Phil was mostly burnt out on the company. She was sitting in what used to be his locker room as she sat crying on the floor as he walked out the door for what seemed to be his usual escape. Walking away. When he was hurt, or upset, he didn't know how to handle things.

Madison had won the spot for Wrestle mania against AJ Lee for the Diva's championship during the match. She went against the rest of the Diva's division and came out successful.

Madison heard a light knock on the door as it opened. "Madison...come on...I am taking you out." Jon smirked, reaching for the Diva and pulled her to her to feet. He was wearing jeans, and a gray button up shirt that clung to his chest and biceps. "Jon...I don't want to." she whined, "I don't care what you want. I have a surprise for you." he smiled wiping her tears off her cheek. "Always to my rescue Mr. Good." she smiled up at him. "Now grab your jacket." he smiled down at her.

Madison had been wearing her dark jeans with her combat boots, and a white sheer laced top, with her standard black zip up hoodie, along with her leather jacket. Her hair was curled loosely at the ends, with her smokey eye make up from her interview after winning her match.

"Okay, I'm ready.." she said walking out of the bathroom after freshening up. "Always gorgeous.." Jon said opening the door for her. She walked past him adjusting her purse. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked curiously. "It wouldn't be a surprise then.." he smirked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"By the way, congrats on your guys win.. you did great." she smiled at him, "Thanks..." he said kissing her head. They walked through the halls, and out the door to head out to the rental car that Jon had. They of course got bombarded with fans, and cameras.

Jon put a protective arm around her and held her close. "They're going to think we are together.." she whispered into his side. "Let them gorgeous.." he smirked, as they made there way through the crowd.

Jon and Madison finally made it to the car, and Jon opened the door for her, and she got in and Jon walked around the other side, and got in the drivers side. "Okay, so we first need a few drinks.." he smiled, "Shouldn't we get a cab?" Madison smiled at him as he drove out of the parking lot. "Well, that's what Colby is for. He is meeting us." he explained.

"Always one step ahead..." she smiled. Madison knew that Phil and her were done after he had walked out of the company. Part of her was heart broken but the other part of her was okay with it because she couldn't stand him just walking away from her. She didn't want to put children into that type of life style if they were to eventually have kids. She knew that she would always care about Phil, and love him but she believed it was a sign.

About 20 minutes later Jon pulled into a parking lot of some bar in the town that they were at. Jon and Madison got out of the vehicle as she saw some of her friends arrive. Nick, and Zach, along with Bray Wyatt, and Bryan and Brie. "Hey guys!" She smiled seeming in better spirits after Jon made a few jokes. "Oh Randy!" she smiled, "I didn't know you were here." she smiled giving him a small hug. "I feel offended..." he laughed hugging her back.

The group had arrived inside, and decided to get drinks first. Jon kept a close eye on Madison while she was talking with Brie and Bryan in line at the bar. Madison decided to order shots for everyone, and the bar tender was overly flirtatious with the Diva slipping his number on a drink napkin, she politely smiled at the cute man, and took the tray that the shots were on after paying for the drinks.

They made their way to the table in the VIP section, and she passed the shots out to everyone.

"Here is to...uh...a successful Royal Rumble..." Bryan smiled holding his shot glass up. "Here is to...Madison's shot at the title!" Jon smirked holding his glass up. "Here's to you weird fuckers I hang out with..." Randy laughed, "Here's to the single life..." Madison smiled holding her glass up causing people to look at her bug eyes. "Here is to Madison being single..." Nick laughed breaking the silence. "Here's to the buzzards..." Bray said holding his up. "Let's just take the shots!" Madison laughed smiling. Everyone took their shots, and then Nikki and John, along with Joe and Colby showed up.

"Hey girl!" Nikki said smiling, "hey boo.." she smiled giving her a hug. John gave Madison a hug and took Nikki to get a drink. Jon sat next to Madison who was sitting next to Colby.

"So, you are single?" Jon asked into Madison's ear, and she nodded her head yes. "Well then...how about we go dance?" he smiled holding his hand out. Madison grabbed for his hand, and was led down the stairs to the dance floor, and danced her heart away with Jon for a few songs. Jon had never felt so alive while his arms were around Madison grinding each other to the beat of the music. After the song ended, they headed back upstairs and finished their drinks. "Let's get out of here.."Madison whispered into Jon's ear sending shivers down his spine but nodding his head okay.

Jon stood up, and Madison grabbed his hand with hers and stood up. Madison said bye to her fellow friends and co-workers with Jon following. They had been there for quite sometime and were a little buzzed from the shots that they had taken through out the night.

Madison got lost in the crowd and her hand was snatched out of Jon's as she looked around the dance floor that they had to pass to get to the door.

Jon hated the fact that the dance floor was packed, and they had to walk through the crowd to get to the door to leave. Once they had walked off the stair case, a crowd basically ambushed them and they got separated even though Jon had a tight hold on Madison's small hand. He pushed through the drunken fans, and the dancers in search for his girl. Even though she wasn't actually his, he had a spot for in his heart for her that no one could claim.

"Madison!?" he growled to himself frantically searching around the dark room with the music pounding in his head, and the strobe lights blinding his eyes. "Get the fuck off me!" he thought he heard, but shook it off, because he couldn't quite tell through the music. He saw a short woman wobbling being pulled by a man through the crowd. His eyes focused on the scene and saw it was Madison. He immediately grew angry, as the man dragged her outside. Jon pushed his way through the crowd, and out to the door.

"Madison!?" Jon yelled as the cool air from the night hit his face once he ran outside. Jon looked up and down the street and didn't spot the gorgeous woman. "HELP!" Jon heard the voice of the woman, and ran into the parking lot next to the building.

"Maddie!? Where are you!?" He yelled as he ran into the parking lot. "You stupid bitch!" he heard the man growl. Jon immediately thought the worst thing possible and his eyes were red with anger.

"Mads! ANSWER ME!" Jon roared out, looking everywhere. At the end of the parking lot, he saw a small figure running towards him, and he saw Madison's hair swaying back and forth as she ran. "Jon!" she yelled, running into his arms. Jon saw that her shirt was torn exposing her laced bra. He saw her face, she had a cut under her eye, and a few scrapes on her face and stomach. Jon saw red, and told her to call the police as he took off running to the man at the end of the parking lot.

Jon found the man laying on the ground holding his groin groaning in pain. His belt buckle was undone, Jon immediately got on top of him and started to punch the man laying on the ground.

"Jon stop!" he heard the small voice said. Madison was shaking at the thought of Jon being so out of control, and her about getting attacked didn't help. "Please...!" she cried out reaching for his arm. With that cry, Jon got off of the man, and kicked him in the ribs for good measures. "Don't fucking EVER touch her again!" He growled spitting on him. "Jon please...the cops are coming." she said sniffling on her tears. Jon saw Madison shaking in fear, and slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her with his chest to hers. Jon walked her to the opposite direction of the man laying on the ground as the cops pulled up.

The cops had gotten out of the car, and Jon kept a protective grip on Madison with her chest now covered with Jon helping her zip up her jacket. "Can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked. Madison explained how Jon and her got separated in the crowd, and the man came on to her, and he wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged her out by the arm and took her to the end of the parking lot and attacked her. Jon's arms tightened around her as he became angrier when she began to cry explaining how the man ripped her shirt and tried forcing his hand down her jeans, and then explained that he had tackled her to the ground, and that is when she kicked him and ran.

"Look, can I please take her now? She is shaken up, and she doesn't need to get sick because of the cold." Jon demanded, as the other cop walked past with the man in handcuffs. "I will find you again, and finish what I started..." he growled as he was placed into the cop car.

"Yes, Mr. Good, you can take her. We have her information if we need to contact her. She really should get checked out at the hospital." he said shaking Jon's hand and walking away.

"Let's get you out of here..." Jon said as she was limping. "I want to shower." Madison mumbled as Jon helped her in the car. "Okay gorgeous..I will get you a room at the hotel we are at." Jon said getting into the driver seat since he was now sober after the incident.

"Can...Can...I stay with you?" she said wiping her cheeks. "Of course Maddie."

**Author Note: The chapter is rather short, but I am working on the next few chapters slowly. Please read and review! Let me know if I should add anything in the on coming chapters. :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Madison and Jon made it to the hotel that Jon was staying at, after calling Colby to tell him what had happened. Madison was still crying as they made their way to the room that Madison wanted to share.

"Some way to celebrate huh?" Madison said wiping her face, "You need to get to the doctor, I think your ribs are broken.." Jon said as he walked into the bathroom to turn on the water for her. "I need to call Stephanie or Hunter..." Madison said taking her clothes off with Jon's help since she was extremely sore. "I can call if you'd like while your in the shower?" Jon offered, "Please.." she said with her head down. "Thank you..." she added in a whisper. "I will be right outside if you need me.." Jon said walking into the bedroom area. "Jon..." she said, "Yeah?" he asked, "Keep the door open please..." she said as she got in the shower.

Jon grabbed his phone and sent Hunter a text.

There was an incident at the local bar, can you and Stephanie please come to room 402 at the request of Madison.

Jon didn't think that it was his place to explain to her family what had happen. Jon sat there, and heard a frantic knock at the door. Hunter and Shawn Michaels as he swung the door open.

"What happened!? Where is she!?" Hunter said frantic. "She is the..."

"FUCK!" she yelled out in pain, Jon, Hunter, and Shawn all ran into the bedroom, Jon immediately ran into the bathroom. "Whats wrong!?" he said opening the shower curtain and saw a puddle of blood running to the shower floor with her sitting. "My...My back..." she cried out in pain. Jon immediately turned the shower off, and wrapped her in a towel the best he could.

"Madison, I have to look..." he whispered resting his hand on her arm. "Okay..." she whispered. Jon gently moved her soaked hair off her back, and took a deep breath. "Hunter!" he yelled, "What!?" he ran into the bathroom. "Oh my god! Shawn call Doctor Sampson!" he yelled back.

"What's wrong with it?" Madison asked scared, "You have a huge cut across your back. You will need stitches Mads." Hunter explained. "It hurts so much.." she cried out in pain and Jon wrapped his arms around her the best he could sitting down next to her. "Where's sissy?" Madison cried out.

"She is at home with the kids Mads. I am trying to call her now." Hunter said, pacing around in the small bathroom. "Can...can I get dressed...I'm...I'm cold..." Madison shivered in Jon's arms. Hunter went and grabbed her bag, and brought it into the bathroom.

At the request of Madison Jon stayed, so he could apply pressure to her back as she put on panties and sweats the best she could. and put on a sports bra since the cut was below where the band of the bra would lie.

"I think my ribs are cracked..." Madison whispered. "Are you...okay?" Jon whispered, fighting his anger from what the man did to her. "He...he said he wasn't finished..." Madison mumbled, "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you." Jon said. "Jon... I'm scared..." she whispered, "I promise I won't leave your side." Jon smiled, "You are always picking me up when I'm down.." she half smiled.

"Madison.. Sampson is here." Hunter yelled, as Jon walked with her to the bedroom area. After he gave her stitches at least 15 of them, and Madison indeed had 3 cracked ribs. He had given Madison some pain medicine that would help her sleep. After she explained to Hunter what had happened, she had given him the number for the detective, since the man had made a threat to Madison. Hunter said that he would take care of the rest, and told Madison to take a few days off until her back healed, which would be almost a week.

Jon was overly quiet through the entire time, but had stayed by Madison the entire night. "Jon...are you okay? You've been overly quiet.." Madison asked yawning. "I am just worried about you is all..." he answered honestly. "Would it be okay if...I slept next to you..." she asked, "No that's fine.." he smiled and patted his bed. "Are you sure?" she asked shyly. "Shut up and come here.." he smiled.

Madison laid her head on his chest to keep off her back. "Jon..." she whispered, "Hmm?" he replied. "You mean a lot to me..." she said wrapping an arm around his bare stomach. "Ditto babe..." he whispered.

Jon laid with a protective arm around Madison's shoulder the best he could when she was laying on his chest. He turned the lights out, and had the TV on low volume since he couldn't sleep. Considering he was still in rage over what had happened to Madison. He was beating himself up over what had happened, thinking he could of done something differently. Madison was fast asleep since the medicine Doctor Sampson had kicked in. Jon made a promise to himself that night, that he would do anything to protect that woman.

Jon was still in shock that Madison had such an effect on him. Considering that he could usually careless about women, since he would just use them for one thing. Sex. Madison started to stir in her sleep, as if she were having a nightmare and Jon pressed his lips to the sleepy beauty's forehead.

Madison was sound asleep after a few moments of laying in Jon's arms thanks to the medicine that was given earlier in the night. She ended up having a nightmare, of a man that looked just like Phillip, the Chicago Native, but it wasn't him, just resembled the man she had been with for two years.

"No! Stay away from me!" She yelled out in a dark room, "Sonny, if I can't have you...no one can..." the man laughed evilly. "Who are you!?" she screamed out trying to move, but her arms were tied in a chair. "That doesn't matter sonny..." he said slyly. "HELP ME!" she screamed out as she felt a knife to her throat.

"Maddie...wake up..." Jon was alarmed as she screamed. Jon instantly rubbed her arm, and her cheek to make her open her eyes. "Baby girl...open those eyes..." Jon whispered, causing her to flutter her eyes open. Madison jumped and took a big deep breath. "Jon!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his stomach the best she could. "It was a nightmare..." Jon said embracing her into his arms. Madison buried her face into the crook of his neck, "I promise I'm usually not this needy.." she sighed in relief that Jon was there, and she wasn't tied up in some chair.

"Want to talk about it?" Jon asked running a hand through her hair. "No...it was just some stupid nightmare.."Madison whispered. "Hey Madison..." he whispered back. "Hmm?" she said adjusting herself to where she was propped up on an elbow looking at his intense blue eyes. "I want you to room with me for a while..." Jon said, "I just want to make sure nothing else happens. If that's okay.." he asked hesitantly. "That's fine.." she smiled moving his curls out from his eyes. "Get some sleep prince charming.." she smirked, as she laid next to him with a lap wrapped around his and her head on his chest.

"Good Night Cinderella..." he chuckled.

"More like princess.." she chuckled back.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been three weeks since Madison had been rooming with Jon, and the two were practically inseparable. Jon and Madison would work out together, along with Colby. They would eat together, and travel together.

Jon was getting to know more about Madison McMahon, and he was loving every moment with her. Madison had found out more about Jonathan Good, late at night when he couldn't sleep she would stay up with him talking about his days in Ohio, and how he didn't get along with his parents because of how they treated him. Madison saw the eccentric man out the outside, but on the inside she saw a loving, charming, caring, big hearted man.

Madison was walking around backstage for an episode of Raw, and Jon was in the ring facing eleven men for his U.S title. She was walking around when a backstage man had stopped her, and gave her a dozen roses with a card. "Who are this from?" she asked still in her ring gear after facing Brie Bella. "I don't know, I am just the delivery man." he smiled and handed her the vase.

Madison walked to catering with the flowers, and Brie had sat down next to her. "Those are gorgeous!" she smiled, "who are they from?" she added. "I have no idea.." Madison replied while taking a drink of water. "Well there's a card. Maybe Jon got them for you." she nudged Madison in her arm with a playful smile. "Jon Good is not a flower man.." she laughed reaching for the card.

Madison opened the card and immediately felt ill as she read the card over and over again, as if it were a dream.

_I still haven't forgot about you..._

That's all the card said, and immediately the man from the bar popped into her head, and she was shocked. How did he find her? How did he know she would be here in this town? She thought to herself. "Who is it from?" Brie asked still smiling at the roses. Madison had informed her of the man at the bar, and what he said before he was arrested. Madison handed her the card still in shock. "Oh my god!" Brie squealed in disbelief. "Gorgeous flowers..." Eva Marie said sitting at the table, "Have them." Madison said scooting the vase towards here and standing up taking off out the door with Brie following.

"Madison! Wait!" Brie yelled out to her friend who stormed into the women's bathroom with her closely following. Madison instantly fell to the floor near the sinks and cried. "Are you okay?" Brie asked putting a comforting arm around her friend. "No..I keep having nightmares..." she said wiping her tears, "About the man?" Brie asked, "Yeah..he has me tied up in a chair in some room saying that if he can't have me no one can..." Madison explained. "Aw Maddie.." Brie said as she took her head into her arms, "I know it's just a nightmare, but it scares the shit out of me..he reminds me of Phil.." she sighed wiping her cheeks. "I guarantee that arm candy of yours won't let any man near you.." Brie laughed referring to Jon causing Madison to chuckle some.

"Madison!?" Jon said yelled walking into the women's restroom unannounced, still in his ring gear, and sweaty causing both girls to squeal like children. "Jon!" Brie gasped, "Madison..." he noticed her rose colored cheeks more red, knowing that she had been crying. "Eva told me you stormed out of catering..." Jon explained walking up to the women. "I will leave you two alone.." Brie said giving her friend a small encouraging hug. "Thanks B.." Madison smiled.

"What happened babe?" Jon said taking Brie's place next to Madison. "I got flowers, and a card..." she sighed, "Most women are happy to receive flowers right?" he laughed, as she was fiddling with the card in her hands. "Here..." she said handing him the note. Jon immediately stopped laughing, and his hands turned white. "We need to tell Hunter, and then the detectives." Jon said standing up, helping Madison up.

"Madison..." he said turning to face her, grabbing her gently by the cheeks. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you..." he said crashing his lips to hers. Madison was taken back by it at first, but then gladly accepted his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and tugging gently on his sweaty curls, Jon wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I know you won't..." she whispered as the kiss broke.

"Jon...wait..." Madison whispered as they about walked through the bathroom door in the hunt for Hunter. "Yeah?" he asked, "Thank you...for being here..." she smiled at him as he took her hand in his. "Don't thank me.." he said opening the door for her.

Madison and Jon walked into Hunter's office, and explained what the card had said, and Madison had given him the card. Hunter took it upon himself to call the Detectives, so it would stay out of the spotlight of the fans.

Jon and Madison had decided to take showers and get dressed and head to the rental car to drive to the next city.

"Mads?" Jon asked driving behind the wheel of the SUV."Yeah?" she said yawning adjusting herself in her seat to face him. "Would you...Uh...go on a date with me?" Jon asked hesitantly since he wasn't sure how to ask a woman on a date. "Oh Jonathan Good...of course I will go on a date with you.." she smiled beaming with joy. "Like an official date..." he said to clarify. "Well obviously." she smiled grabbing his hand with hers.

"How long until we get there?" Madison asked changing the radio station, "Uh about 45 minutes." Jon laughed at the way she fidgeted in her seat. "Just pick a station..." he chuckled. "I hate sitting in a car for so long..." she sighed. "Maddie, we have been in the car for 20 minutes.." he laughed.

"Bite me.." she yawned, "be careful what you wish for doll.." Jon said smirking and then adding a wink with it. Jon drove as he kept stealing glances at the woman next to him as she slept finally as she used Jon's hoodie as a pillow. He couldn't believe that he finally had the courage to ask her on a date. He knew that they had tomorrow off before the live event the next day.

Finally, Jon had pulled up to the hotel just as Colby and Joe did. "Madison...wake up, we are here.." he said rubbing her leg causing her to slowly flutter her eyes open. "Those beautiful eyes.." he smiled, "Hi..." she smiled in a whisper. "Let's get to bed.." he said opening his door, with her following. He and her both grabbed their bags, and greeted Joe and Colby who gave the diva their usual bear tight hugs and kisses on the head.

Thankfully the hotel had a cafe that served food all night long, and Madison and Jon decided to grab some of the food after they checked into their hotel room that they shared. "Let's watch a movie!" Madison cheered playfully, "We don't have to wake up earlier, and it would be nice to watch one with you." she smiled poking Jon's side as he held the bag in the elevator.

"Fine, but if you poke me one more time...you are gonna pay." he smiled playfully as the elevator door opened. Madison and Jon made their way through the halls after saying their good nights to Joe and Colby, and eventually found their room.

Jon through his bags on the floor as Madison started to strip her clothes off since she was so comfortable around Jon. Madison went to the bathroom to change into her night wear as Jon set the table up for their food and picked out a movie. Jon slid his shirt off since he had already put on basketball shorts for the drive earlier. He was in the middle of picking out a movie when Madison walked into the living area with an oversized white racer back tank top that said beast on it, and black boy shorts showing her tan legs.

"What kinda movie?" Jon asked to focus on the task at hand. "Surprise me.." she smiled sitting next to him examining his muscles and secretly wanting to ravish him. "Here we go..." Jon said sitting the remote down and grabbing her carton of food and handing it to her, along with his in his lap.

After eating, and sharing some of their food Madison snuggled next to Jon's side as they were watching some cheesy scary movie. Jon had an arm wrapped around her side as his hand rested on her smooth thigh. Madison put her arm across his stomach with her hand on his side drawing little tiny circles with her index finger. Jon somewhat jumped at the ticklish touch. "Someone ticklish?" she smiled, as she began to tickle him more causing him to squirm. "Stop!" he laughed, and he decided to flip her on her back with him on top of her tickling her sides causing her laughter to fill up the entire room, "Stop! Please!" she laughed out trying to squirm out of his hold. A piece of her hair fell across her face, and Jon stopped and took his hand and removed the hair and stared down at the beauty who was carefree in the moment. Her green eyes glistened, and sparkled, causing Jon's heart to skip a beat. Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face closer. "Mads..." he whispered, "Kiss me..." she practically begged, and he couldn't deny the request of her. He crashed his lips onto hers as passionately as he could. Their tounges danced together after she nibbled on his bottom lip causing him to wrap an arm under her to bring her body closer to his. Jon sat up, with an arm still secured around her as she straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back carefully as one hand was at the nape of her neck tugging on her hair as she slowly and gently grinded against him. Jon groaned out a low moan, as he gently tugged her hair. Madison felt the bulge in his shorts pressed against her clothed mound, and needed him in so many ways. "Madison..." he said out of breath as she placed her hand on his fully impressive erection. "Are you sure..." he added as he began to place kisses on her neck, and nibbling at her ear lobes. "I need you..." she whispered as she rolled her neck at his lips touching her skin. Jon stood up with his hands on her butt cheeks as she laced her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

Jon gently laid Madison on the bed, and crawled on top of her still passionately kissing her full lips as his hands gently ran up and down her body, "Sit up.." he demanded helping the diva up so he could take off her tank top exposing her full breasts. "You're beautiful..." he smiled a genuine smile at the site in front of him. Jon slowly kissed her collar bone, and then made his way to her breasts as he took in each nipple sucking and licking them. "Mmm.." Madison moaned softly, causing Jon to about lose himself at the sound. Jon gently took off her panties as he placed kisses on her flat stomach, and kissed her mound causing her to throw her head back. Jon slipped his shorts and boxers off, and wedged himself in between her legs. "Are you sure..." Jon whispered again kissing her neck, and then her lips. "Yes.." she smiled up at him. "Just be easy..." Madison added, "Always princess.." Jon smiled against her skin. Jon gently took his piece, and placed it at the entrance of her mound, teasing her causing Madison to lowly growl with Jon smirking at her as he took his time with her. Jon pressed his lips to hers as he slightly slid into her causing her to grab ahold of his biceps, "Shit! Maddie.."Jon moaned out at the tightness that was around him. "You okay?" he whispered kissing her neck, "yes.." she moaned out at the size as he thrusted into her a little more. "Fuck!" she moaned out as he finally filled her up. Madison was overly impressed how big Jon was. Jon slowly started to thrust in and out of her, slowly and gently as her moan filled the room. "You feel so good.." Jon moaned out as Madison wrapped a leg around his waist, as he rested a hand on her thigh. "Fuck!" he groaned out. "Faster.." she moaned out knowing Jon was trying to not hurt her. "I don't want to hurt you..." he moaned as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. "You...won't...Please..." she moaned out, and with that beg, Jon's wild side came out, he thrusted in and out of her making sure he went as deep as he could. "FUCK! Jon!" she roared his name, as Jon smirked against her skin. Jon roughly kissed the beauty as he heard her moan out his name, causing him to almost explode at the sound. Jon flipped over without breaking the connection as Madison was now on top of him, as she grinded against him. "FUCK!" he moaned out placing his hands on her ass helping her move, "You're going...to make me...cum..." he moaned out trying to hold the urge back. Madison was completely turned on at Jon moaning and growling as his hands explored her breasts as she was riding him. "FUCK! JON!..." she moaned out even louder, feeling her climax approach. "Cum for me Maddie..." Jon roared, as the tightness became tighter and with that Madison threw her head back, as she roared out Jon's name as she exploded on him. "Fuck baby..." Jon exploded at the sight literally into her. as he pumped himself into her sitting up and wrapping his arms around her bare back, kissing her lips as they both came down from their high. "You are fucking gorgeous..." he said kissing her chest. "You aren't so bad yourself..." she smiled as a hand was playing with his sweaty curls. "Can I make you mine?" Jon asked smiling. "Huh?" Madison asked still unable to comprehend after her high. "I want you to be my..uh girlfriend...exclusively. I need more of this.." he smiled up at her. "Well Well...Mr. Good wants to be in a relationship?" she smiled as she slide off him and fell down next to him. "I would love that actually...because i am far from done with you..." Madison smirked.

Jon immediately was completely excited, and happy. Jon pulled Madison into his arms. "So...girlfriend..." Jon laughed, "Are you sure you want to date little ol me?" Madison smirked tracing circles on his abs. "Madison, I've wanted you to be mine from the moment I saw you. Of course I want you to be my girlfriend." Jon said passionately kissing her. "Again?" she smirked. "I am far from done with you..." Jon smirked crawling on top of her causing her to chuckle.

After Jon and Madison made love, passionately twice. Jon was officially head over heels for this woman. "Madison..I want you to know that I am serious about you..." Jon whispered to the naked girl tangled in sheets. "Jon, I have always secretly wanted you. Just promise to never hurt me.." she smiled into his side. "Baby girl, I promise you, I will protect you with everything in me. I am not usually an emotional guy, but with you..everything is different. You are like my best friend." Jon smiled, at her and Madison knew he was telling the absolute truth. "I might be a tad bit crazy about you.." he added shyly. "The feeling is mutual" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Let's get some sleep." Madison smiled, "Wait..." Jon smiled grabbing his phone. "Since...that on screen relationship with Randy is over, I want the world to know that I am crazy about you." Jon smiled, as he pulled his camera app up on his phone. "Jon, I know that you don't like to be out in the public about your life." Madison said flattered. "I want everyone to know that the eccentric man has been tamed.." he laughed, Jon took a picture with Madison wrapped around his arms making sure she was covered in a sheet and kissed her cheek with her smiling shyly.

He uploaded it to twitter with the caption "Glad to finally call this diva mine :)"

"You are something else Handsome..." she smiled laying her head on his chest. 

* * *

The next morning Jon woke up to Madison peacefully sleeping in his arms, as the sheets wrapped around her naked body. He was definitely happier than he has ever been. Knowing that he finally had the woman he has wanted for quite some time. Jon leaned over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and lightly kissed her back since she was laying on her stomach with her head on his arm. 'Good Morning..." Madison whispered at Jon's touches. "Good Morning beautiful..." he smiled against her skin. "You sleep well?" Jon added, "Mhmm..."Madison smiled rolling over to nuzzle into his chest. "What about you handsome?" she asked. "Whenever I sleep next to you I sleep like a baby." he half laughed wrapping an arm around her. Madison reached for her phone on the night stand to see if she had any missed calls or texts and thankfully she didn't. "Let's get showered, and go get some breakfast.." Jon said rubbing her flat stomach. "I don't wanna..." she playfully pouted. Madison hadn't been this content in a long time. She knew she had overly strong feelings for Jon, and vise versa. The two had a strong chemistry that no one could deny. "Come on babe... it's going on 10:30, and I want to make sure you eat." he poked her side. "Mr. Good, I will kick your ass if you poke me again." she said poking him back. "Then get up, and take a shower with me.." he smirked. "Oh that's a tempting bribe..." she smiled and rolled out of bed to the bathroom.

Madison turned the water on hot, and waited for it to warm up some. Madison stepped into the shower and let the water run over her head. Jon rolled out of red, and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower watching the water fall onto his woman. Jon stepped closer to her as he let the water run over him as well wrapping his arms around her slick waist. Jon began to place kisses on her back, as his hands roamed to her breasts. "Jon..." she whispered still sensitive to his touch from last night's love making. Madison turned to face him, and noticed he had a hard on already. Madison placed kisses on his chest, as she made a line down to his stomach, and kneeling down, and taking him into her mouth. "Shit...Mad..." he moaned out as she took most of him into her mouth slowly bobbing her head on his piece. Jon never felt so turned on as he felt the back of him hit her throat. "Baby..." he breathed out as she picked up the pace, causing him to grasp her arm and pull her up. "I want inside of you...now..." he growled picking her up by her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and slammed into her. "Fuck!" she moaned out as her hands were in his wet hair. Jon thrusted in and out of her quickly causing her walls to tighten around him, letting him know she was about to her climax and that triggered him to pump faster into her as her moans filled the bathroom shower. "FUCK! Jon...!" she clawed at his back, as she threw her head back to ride out the sensation. "Shit Maddie!" he moaned out as he thrusts became unsteady spilling his seed into her. 

After the shower, after Jon and Madison bathed each other, and cleaned each other gently and affectionately. Jon and Madison were dressed in casual clothes heading for the elevator to meet up with Joe and Colby.

Madison was greeted with a bear hug by her best friend, along with Joe who then gave fist bumps to Jon. "Why are you two happy? You both aren't morning people..." Colby mentioned as they got into the elevator looking at the two who were glowing. "We are together." Jon said proudly with him putting an arm around Madison as she blushed into his side. "About time!" Colby laughed nudging Madison's shoulder, with Joe agreeing.

The group decided to go to join a few of their fellow friends at the cafe in the hotel. Fans spotted them and went crazy with pictures, and a group of men wanted their picture taken with the Diva. Which she kindly accepted, and Jon stole quick glances at the men making sure that they were being respectful with her, and Madison caught on and gave him a bright smile letting him know she was fine. "Thank you so much Sonny..." one of the men said, and it caught her off guard, not knowing how to respond with the comment since two people called her sonny. Adam, and the man who tried to attack her. Colby caught on and saved the moment, "Guys, we need to get going, we got a busy schedule." he said wrapping an arm around his best friend and walking away with Jon and Joe closely following. "Thanks..." she smiled up at him.

Jon walked up next to her and took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?" he whispered, and she nodded her head yes. They made their way to the cafe where Nikki, and Brie sat with Bryan and John, along with Randy Orton, and Nick. Madison gave them all smiles, and sat down in between Colby and Jon. "So, I hear the eccentric Jon Good is now tamed.." Randy laughed, Jon heard the snide remark because him and Randy didn't get along so well. "Yes Randall, Jon and I are together now." Madison smiled at the viper. "Anyone want to take bets on how long because Jon messes up and cheats on her with a ring rat?" Randy spoke up causing most of the people to choke on their water. Jon's hand went into a fist and Madison noticed and rested her small hand over his fist that was on his lap. "Is that remark because I didn't go on the 5 dates you asked because I personally don't feel like petting someone's ego in a relationship." Madison mouthed off, "Mads..we all know how his reputation is, and as someone who genuinely likes you, and is not using you, you need to be careful." He spoke up. "Using her!?" Jon growled, "I haven't used her once! I am the one who actually cares about her, I know more about her than you do Orton, just because you got denied doesn't give you the right to sit here and talk about something you know nothing about!" Jon growled lowly. "Jon, man. We all know that you take ring rats to your hotel room at night, she needs a family man, someone she can actually trust. How will her family react once they know about your guys relationship? She deserves someone who will not walk out on her, someone like me." Randy said casually causing Jon to storm off and out of the cafe. Madison was speechless. "Randall that was uncalled for!" Madison spoke up standing up and chasing off of Jon.

"Jon!" Madison yelled out running out of the hotel into the parking lot. Jon kept walking, "Please, stop!" she said running quicker. "He is right Madison, your parents will hate us together." he said with his head down. "Jon, don't do that. I am a grown woman, and I trust you, and I have wanted you to be mine from the moment we first kissed. If I am happy my parents will be happy." she said wrapping her arms around his waist. Jon wrapped his arms around her small frame, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Madison, I am not the best man out there, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and I will never purposely hurt you. I would rather cut off my own hands than see you in pain." Jon said chuckling at the last part. Madison cupped his face in her hands, "Jon, you are a great guy, and if you ever think I would be better off with someone like that powder puff, you are off your rocker more than I thought. I am falling for you Jonathan Good, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my eccentric prince charming, and I don't want you to let him get to you." Madison smiled at him.

"God woman, you are going to make me lose my unhinged reputation, because I am a softy when it comes to you." he smiled kissing her face playfully. Madison and Jon immediately wrapped their arms around each other and headed back into the hotel. "Why don't you come home with me after tomorrow..." Madison smiled at him, "Oh really Ms. McMahon, what would we do?" Jon smirked, "Oh, we can introduce the softy to my parents, and if you're extra nice, maybe spend a day in bed together." she winked. "You had me at a day in bed together." he smiled.

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story! Who do you think is sending Madison flowers? Is Randy right about her family not liking him because of his reputation? Please Please review, so I know what you guys think! Enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am going ahead and apologizing for this chapter, because the original one that I had, my computer decided to delete it, so I just scanned over the basics that were still fresh in my head. But, the next couple chapters are juicy! Thank you everyone for the reviews! :) **

* * *

It's been 2 months since Jon and Madison have been together, and everything was going great between the two, and couldn't be better. Jon was walking around backstage after his match since Madison had a match going on with Alicia Fox in the ring. Jon made his way to the locker room he shared with her, and got cleaned up and sat on the couch that was in the room with Colby watching the monitor. "Oh come on!" Jon growled, at the cheap shot Alicia had given Madison.

"Dude, that was a shitty botch move she gave Madison." Colby spoke up, as Joe walked into the room to join the men. The three men talked about everything. When there was a knock at the door. Colby answered the door, and there stood a backstage man with a vase of flowers. "Jon!" Colby hollered for the man, "these are for Ms. McMahon..." the backstage man stuttered, causing Jon to jump up at the site. "Who sent these?!" Jon growled, "I don't know, a man sent them earlier, and I just got word of them.." he explained, Jon noticed the card, and grabbed the card before he told the man to throw the flowers in the trash.

"What's the card say?" Colby asked, since the three men knew about the man sending her flowers and cards. Jon opened the card up.

_'I still haven't forgotten about you...'_

Jon immediately went on a rampage, and destroyed the locker room. "Dude, calm down. You need to take it to Hunter so he can tell Detective Johnson." Joe said causing Jon to storm out of the locker room.

Jon explained to Hunter that the guy had sent more flowers, and showed the card to him since he was personally handling the matter so it wouldn't get out to the fans. Hunter said that he would call the detective and explain, and then proceeded to tell Jon that he would see him at Madison's parents house the next day.

Jon made his way to Gorilla since Madison's match was over. "Congrats baby.." Jon smiled kissing his girlfriends forehead. "Thanks love." she smiled up at him. "Ms. McMahon, there is a meet and greet in the catering for you.." a backstage man said walking up to the couple. "Shit. I forgot..." she sighed, as they walked to catering.

Madison had immediately stood still outside the catering doors when she heard the voice. The voice of the man who attacked her at the bar. "Babe, what's wrong?" Jon asked when he saw her shaking in fear. "It's him..." she whispered, "The voice..." she stuttered, "Babe, I am sure it's not, there is no chance that he could get that lucky to get a meet and greet." Jon explained. "Come with me?" she asked, hoping her boyfriend was right. "Of course.." he smiled, and opened the door for her.

Madison tried to look at the man, but couldn't see his face because of security, and thankfully to her liking Hunter had walked in too. The security guards moved out of the way, and she dropped her bottle of water when she saw him looking her up and down, "I haven't forgotten about you.." he smiled evilly. "J..Jon..." she stuttered as he walked a inch closer, and Jon pulling her to Hunter. "It's him!" Jon growled and turned back to the man. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jon growled lunging towards the man, but was stopped by security. "Get Mads out of here!" Hunter growled at Jon.

Hunter immediately called the detective, and he said that he had cops enroute. "I will be with her..." the guy laughed.

Meanwhile, In Chicago, Phil was pacing back and forth in his living room upset at the fact that he had lost Madison to Jonathan Good. Phil hadn't slept in days, since he only slept have way decently when Madison was with him. He was with Colt in his living room, Since Colt was good friends with Madison as well and kept in touch with her.

"She seems happy man, It was just a matter of time before she moved on. You did walk out on here.." Colt said easily, "I know..but I fucked up! I can't lose that woman." he explained, as his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Brooks, this is Detective Johnson, I helped with the case against your mother." the man explained.

"Oh yeah, what can I do for you?" Phil asked confused.

"Well, your brother, Mike Brooks, is in jail." he explained, "well, he has been stalking a woman that you work with, by the name of Madison McMahon.."

Phil immediately felt ill. "What do you mean!?" he growled into the phone and started to grow angry.

"Well, a few months ago, Ms. McMahon was almost raped by him outside a night club in a parking lot, and ever since has been sending her flowers with cards threatening her. The reason I called, was because I thought that maybe you could talk some sense into him, because I don't think he is going to stop until he gets her, and your parents are going to bail him out by the end of the week, and I wanted you to know since I heard you two had dated before." The detective explained.

"Okay...I will figure out something." Phil said simply into the phone and hanging up.

Phil immediately called Madison, and she didn't answer. He sent her a text saying that he was on his way to her, knowing that she was probably going home.

Madison just arrived at her house with Jon, and in the middle of a heated make out session, when her phone went off. She noticed Phil was calling but chose to ignore it. Then he text her immediately after.

Madison had told Jon that he had text her, and she was told to call him back to figure out was going on.

"Madison...are you okay?" Phil answered the phone.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, I am flying out, this is important and we need to talk." Phil explained and Madison heard the fear in his voice.

Jon was placing butterfly kisses on her exposed chest cueing her to wrap up the conversation.

"Jon stop.." Madison giggled, "Phil, I got to go. I will see you when ya get here."

Phil hung up the phone in the airport, knowing that Madison was being pleased by another man in the bed they once shared together. Phil boarded the plane hoping to god he could stop whatever Mike had planned for Madison, and he knew that it was a way to get back at Phil since Mike wanted everything that Phil had, and that is why he chose to not speak to his estranged brother for so long. But to pull Madison into it was another story. He would kill for her, and if she got hurt further than there was going to be a world of pain for the man who caused it. 

* * *

The next morning Madison woke up with Jon not next to her, but she immediately heard banging of pots and pans in the kitchen, so she knew that it must of been Jon. Madison threw on Jon's shirt and she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the restroom and wash her hands. Madison threw on some panties since she was still somewhat naked from the previous night of love making.

Jon was downstairs, and woke up early wanting to make Madison breakfast. Jon was in the middle of cutting fruit for Madison when he felt tiny arms around his waist. "Good morning handsome..." Madison's soft voice spoke up, "Hey gorgeous..." he smiled. "want a cup of coffee?" he added, turning around to face her. "Now this is a fan girl moment Im having.." Madison laughed into his chest. "I just wanted to make you breakfast..." he shyly replied.

_(DING)_

"Babe, sit down and eat your eggs, I'll get the door." Madison said, "Who is it?" Jon asked taking a sip of coffee. "Probably Shane with Duke." Madison said flinging the door open. "Phil..." she whispered, there stood the Chicago Native, with dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days.

Phil walked in and threw his arms around her, "You're okay..." he whispered, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked confused.

"Baby who's at the door?" Jon asked from the kitchen.

Madison walked into the kitchen, and placed her hands on Jon's shoulders. "Punk.." Jon growled and Phil noticing their outfits, and saw the marks left from their previous encounters probably from the night before. "Mind putting a shirt on?" Phil growled stepping closer to Jon. Madison immediately stepped in.

"Not today guys, Phil, you want coffee?" Madison asked since she knew he was tired and he nodded. "Babe, go put pants on, I will get it." Jon spoke up, causing Madison to realize she didn't have pants on.

"So what exactly are you doing here Punk, as you see she has moved on." Jon sneered handing him a cup of coffee. "This is between Madison, and myself. Just becaus you are the replacement guy so she can get laid doesn't make you involved." Phil sneered.

"Really? Thats funny because we have been together for going on 3 months, and do a lot more than just have sex." Jon sneered.

"Well she probably thinks of me when she forces herself in bed with you." Phil growled, since he was angry for Madison running to Jon.

"Oh she isn't forced, she definitely enjoys EVERY moment of it and she definitely screams my name, not yours." Jon smirked, causing Phil to step even closer. Madison ran down stairs and saw the two almost standing nose to nose and edged between them.

"Baby, please don't. Just go upstairs and take a shower, we have to head to my parents soon." Madison said placing a hand on his bare chest. Jon knew that she wasn't in the mood to deal with bickering so he kissed her forehead and walked upstairs.

"Phil what are you doing here? What was so important?" Madison asked as Phil paced back and forth.

"I don't know how to say this, but the guy who is harassing you is my brother." Phil said with tears running down his face. "I guess he found out that we were together a while back, and has done research on you, and then found out we broke up, and...and...wants you because I had you. I swear to you...I won't let him near you..." Phil sobbed, and Madison wrapped her arms around him. "Phil...calm down, it's alright...I have security with me almost all the time, and Jon is around, or Colby and Joe." Madison explained, "That won't matter to him..." he sobbed into her chest.

Jon walked down and sat the site, "What the fuck is going on!?" he growled. "Phil was explaining that his brother is the man from the bar." Madison explained. "Get the fuck out of here Phil! This is your fuckin fault because your family is..." he ranted before Madison cut him off. "JON!" she yelled at him, Phil stood up, "You think I don't know that this is my fault!? At least I am here to protect her! We have more history than you guys, so why don't you just leave." Phil growled, "YOU ARE HER EX. NOT HER BOYFRIEND." Jon growled, "Get that through your head!".

"Well I am still in love with her, and I am going to protect what I love." Phil sneered, "Phil, just go to the guest room and get some sleep.." Madison spoke up annoyed, "You are letting him stay here?!" Jon growled, "yes, in the guest room until he wakes up then he can find a hotel." Madison said as Phil walked to the guest room and shut the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

After Madison had showered, and talked to Jon about Phil staying there for a few hours, he was okay with the idea. Madison and Jon were heading to her parent's house for a dinner. "I always get nervous seeing them." Jon laughed holding Madison's hand as she drove her SUV to her parents. "Jon, they love you, just like i love you, they'll love you." she smiled, "You...love me?" Jon smiled from ear to ear. "Of course I love you...you are like my other half." Madison reassured the man who was fidgeting in his seat.

Madison pulled up to her parent's home, which was more less over the top. "Here goes nothing.." he laughed nervously, "baby, you'll be fine." she smiled kissing him before they got out of the car.

Immediately the door flew open and ran out three girls, Vaughn, Murphy, and Aurora, Madison's nieces. "Aunt Maddie!" the little voices ran up to her and about tackled her to the ground. "Hey girls, I've missed you so much!" Madison said wrapping her arms around the three girls. "Girls, you remember Jon.." she smiled as the girls stared at the man. "He's cute..." the three girls giggled, "Is that your boyfriend?" Aurora asked, "Yes, he is." Madison smiled, "Jon, you remember Murphy, Aurora and Vaughn, Hunter and Stephanie's daughters." Madison explained, "hello ladies.." Jon smirked causing the girls to blush.

"Come on! Momma wants to see you!" Vaughn said dragging Madison by the hand, while Aurora and Murphy were glued to Jon's hip. Jon immediately loved the idea of Madison with children, the way her eyes lite up, the way she was so incredibly happy, he knew she would make the perfect mother one day.

Madison and Jon made it through the house, and Linda immediately pulled Madison into a hug, "Oh Madison, I missed you." she smiled, "I miss you too momma." Madison smiled into the hug. "Mom.." she smiled as Jon stuck out his hand for her to shake, but instead embraced him in a hug. "Call me Linda, it's nice to see you again." she smiled, "It's nice to see you too. You have a lovely home." Jon smiled. "Thank you." Linda smiled, "Your father and brother are expecting you, they are outside with Hunter and Stephanie." Linda added.

Madison grabbed ahold of Jon's hand and held it as she gestured for them to walk out into the back yard through the french doors. Stephanie shot up and embraced her younger sister in a hung, "The girls have been dying to see you." she laughed, "no kidding, I about got tackled." Madison laughed. Stephanie said hello to Jon with a warm smile, and Hunter hugged Madison, and shook Jon's hand. "Daddy!" Madison squealed, and was embraced in the man's arms. "Princess, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages..." he laughed, "I have missed you!" he added, "miss you too daddy." Madison explained, "Oh..." Vince said with a serious cold face, causing Jon to go nervous, and everyone busted out laughing, "I'm just kidding it's nice to see you again." Vince laughed shaking Jon's hand causing him to laugh. "I hope good things.." Jon smiled, "Of course babe.." Madison laughed.

"Where's Shane and Duke?" Madison asked looking around. Out of no where Madison heard a bark and she walked into the grass and saw Duke running towards her. "Duke!" she smiled with joy, as Jon watched the love of his life get tackled by the German Shepard and was licked to death and hearing her laugh was contagious and made everyone laugh at the site.

"You know Jon, i can tell how happy you make her. Keep it up." Vince said with Stephanie and Linda agreeing. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." Stephanie and Linda said.

Shane walked up and tackled Madison, as Vince introduced Jon to Declan, Rogan, and Kenyan, and Shane's wife Marissa.

All six children had tackled Madison causing everyone to laugh, at the nieces and nephews laughing with their aunt.

"I don't think I have ever seen her laugh so much.." Jon smiled as Hunter handed him a beer. "She is definitely a family person, those kids love her to death." Hunter smiled at his sister in law. "Oh Phil showed up at the house.." Jon mumbled after taking a drink of his beer. "What? Why?" Hunter asked stepping into the yard so everyone couldn't hear the conversation. "Well apparently, the guy who is after her is Phil's brother." Jon explained, "You got to be kidding me..." Hunter growled.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Linda called out causing the kids to get off of Madison who was laughing out of breath. "Need help darlin.." Jon smiled down at the beauty in the grass. "There is no way I will ever have 6 children." Madison laughed being helped up by her boyfriend.

"Shane, this is Jon, Jon this is Shane." Madison introduced her brother. "Nice to meet you man." Shane said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too." he smiled as Shane walked off.

"See, told you they would love you." Madison smiled wrapping her arm around Jon's lower back. "I should never doubt you." Jon laughed.

The rest of the afternoon Madison and Jon enjoyed the company of her family sharing stories about Hunter and Stephanie's attitude era days, along with Shane telling embarrassing stories of Madison growing up. Jon was truly enjoying himself, and loved that Madison was enjoying herself. She had Aurora sitting in her lap, sound asleep as they were talking with each other, while Jon had Murphy in his lap. "I think Madison has competition.." Hunter laughed.

After several hours spending time with them, Madison and Jon made their way back to the house with Duke. "I really enjoyed today baby.."Jon smiled at Madison as he pulled up to her house. "I did too, thank you for going." she smiled as she got out of the car. Madison was fully in love with this man, after seeing him interact with her nieces and nephews, she knew that he would make a great father, even though he had doubted himself, she had no doubt.

Madison and Jon made their way inside, and Phil had left a note saying that he was at a hotel a few blocks away, and Jon sighed in relief. Jon's phone started to ring, "Shit..." he sighed, "What babe?" Madison asked, "It's headquarters.." he explained. "Oh well answer it." she said sitting on the couch with Duke.

Jon took the call and Madison found some cheesy romantic movie on TV and began to watch it as she was reflecting on how happy Jon is making her. All of a sudden, her stomach began to spin, and she felt like she was going to get sick. She immediately jumped up and ran to the guest bathroom, and got sick. Madison instantly knew something was wrong, because she never got sick. She was always healthy. Madison scanned her brain, and then realized. She hasn't had a period since Jon and her had started sleeping together. "Babe...You okay?" Jon asked concerned knocking on the bathroom door.

Madison instantly grew scared, afraid that if she told him she might be pregnant, he would run. But she couldn't keep it from him, she sucked at keeping secrets. Madison slowly opened the door, after washing her mouth out. "I need to tell you something..." she sighed, walking into the living room. "What babe? What's going on?" Jon looked confused. "I know how you feel about the subject, but uh... I just realized that I am late." Madison said looking down to her hands. "Late?" Jon asked confused. "Late as in... your period?" Jon asked raising her head up by her chin. "Ye..yeah...I don't want you to leave though..." Madison began to sob. "Madison, I would never leave. I told you that I am far from done with you, and if you are pregnant, then we will be here for each other. I promise you, you are stuck with me darling regardless." Jon reassured her. "Okay..." she whimpered, "Should we uh go buy tests?" Jon asked, laughing. "I think so..." Madison said still with fear in her voice. "Babe, I love you. I am not going anywhere." he said wiping her tears. "I promise." he added.

As Jon was driving Madison's SUV with her in the passenger seat, he couldn't help but feel a little bit excited at the fact that Maddie could be carrying his baby. Jon never thought of having kids, but with Madison, he knew that he wanted to spend forever with her. "What are you thinking babe?" Jon asked reaching for Madison's hand. "Just nervous...I was mostly scared of your reaction to the news because we have only been together for a short time." Madison explained, "I know you are worried, but the thing is, I already know I want to spend forever with you because you make me a better person." Jon said honestly. "I feel the same way Jon, and that scares the shit out of me." Madison laughed causing Jon to smile. "I will be here no matter what, I told you that I am always here for you." Jon said kissing her hand.

"So, where's a store that isn't packed at 8:45 at night?" Jon asked, "There is a mom and pop drug store down the road, that hardly has anyone in there." Madison explained the directions, and Jon pulled the SUV up to the curb. Both of them got out and walked in hand in hand, and walked into the store.

Jon was getting anxious and dancing in place like he usually does in the ring, "Stop, you are making me more nervous babe." Madison laughed as she looked at the pregnancy tests. "How many are we getting?" Jon asked wrapping an arm around Madison. "How many do you think we should?" Madison asked. Jon grabbed at least 5 boxes causing Madison to laugh, "really?" she laughed as they walked to the check out. 

* * *

Author Note: Please, ignore the mishaps. This chapter would be the second or third time Jon has met the McMahon's while they have been together. Please Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Madison was in the restroom, taking the 5 tests Jon had gotten as Jon was pacing back and forth, with Duke pacing with him. "Babe!" Jon yelled in frustration, growing anxious by the moment. His hands were clamming, his stomach was feeling like he had been on a roller coaster for at least 10 rides, and he was nervous. He vowed to himself that if she was indeed pregnant, he would never walk out on her and the baby, and would be a better father than his father was. Jon was starting to grow excited, thinking if she was pregnant he could teach the baby how to wrestle, how to be a little gentlemen if it were a boy, and if it were a girl, he would teach her how to throw a decent right hook, and he immediately grew a list of rules for if boys wanted to date his daughter.

Madison was in the restroom staring at the test. Blinking her eyes over and over making sure she wasn't seeing things. She then took the other 4 tests, and she heard Jon holler for her and secretly laughed at his impatience. This is the moment of truth. She would find out how Jon would react to the news. What would this mean for her career? Were they both ready to be this devoted in a relationship? Madison knew that she was in love with Jon, like she was in love with Adam. Her mind, and heart were telling her that Jon was the guy to pick her up from the broken heart she once had. She felt whole. All due to Jonathan Good.

Madison slowly walked out into the living room seeing Jon mumble to himself pacing back and forth. "Baby..." she whispered, still in shock. "Mads.." he stopped in his tracks, and tried to read the Diva's face. "Well? What is the answer?" Jon asked walking up to her, "I am pregnant.." she whispered, and Jon immediately smiled, and playfully kissed her face. "Are you serious!?" he smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Yes..we are having a baby." She smiled at his excitement.

"Oh my god! I am seriously beyond excited!" Jon said picking her up by her hips and spinning her around, and then sat her down and kissed her stomach. "I love you babies..." he smiled placing kisses on her stomach. "I love you too baby.." she smiled, pulling him up to her face.

"What did headquarters want?" she asked, "Oh, I have to go to New York tomorrow.." he pouted. "What about your career?" Jon added, "You have wrestlemania coming up.." he explained. "I can put it on hold for a year, and then come back. I'm kind of a little burnt out on the schedule anyway." Madison explained.

Jon picked her up bridal style, "what are you doing Mr. Good." she smiled at him, "I am celebrating with my baby momma." Jon laughed carrying her up the stairs.

Jon and Madison made love that night, and then cuddled and watched a movie together, "I need to call and make a doctor appointment." Madison explained playing with Jon's hair. "I don't want to miss it." Jon said smiling down at her. "I will try to pull some strings so you can be there tomorrow before your flight." Madison said reaching for her phone. "Good." he smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jon said rolling on his side laying his head on her chest as she made a phone call.

* * *

The next morning, Jon was packing his clothes while Madison slept, and they had to be at the doctor's in an hour in half, which would be at 8:30 before the office opened, and Jon then had to head to the airport at eleven to head to New York. Jon smiled at the site of the naked beauty sleeping with the sheets just covering her butt. He hated to wake her but she had to get ready. "Baby...wake up..." Jon said rubbing her back. "No..." she mumbled, trying to pull Jon into bed to cuddle with. "Maddie, we gotta get ready baby girl.." he laughed at her. Then out of no where Madison jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, and got sick.

Jon felt helpless, this must be the morning sickness. "Ugh!" she moaned, as Jon came in an turned the shower on for her, Madison got a sick a few more times and Jon held her hair back. Madison finally brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out and Jon helped her into the shower. Jon stepped in and helped her shower. "How you feeling?" Jon asked as he shampooed her hair. "Meh." she whined, "I don't want you to go.." she pouted. "I know baby, but I will be back before we know it." Jon reassured her as they washed each other. Madison and Jon dried off and got dressed in just causal clothing,

Madison adjusted her gray v-neck shirt along with her black zip up hoodie and leather jacket in the car, as they pulled up to the doctors office. "Come on baby.." Jon said, as Madison's phone went off with Phil's old them song indicating she had a text, and she unlocked her phone and read the text.

_Where are you? I am at the house._

_I will be back shortly, let yourself in. We need to talk._

She had gotten out of the SUV with Jon following and was immediately met at the door by the nurse. "Thank you for seeing us so early." Madison smiled as the nurse locked the door back up after Jon walked in. "It's no problem at all." she smiled, "right this way." she added and Madison and Jon followed.

Madison was laying on the table in a gown, and Jon was asking a thousand and one questions after Madison had gotten her blood taken indicating that she was indeed pregnant. Jon held her hand tightly since he was nervous. "Babe...you are going to break my hand." Madison lightly laughed, "Sorry, but why are you in a gown again?" He asked lightening his grip. "well, in order to check the baby, they had to stick this wand looking thing in me." She explained, with Jon's grip tightening back onto her hand. "Won't that hurt you?" he asked with a pout. "I will be fine.." she smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"So Madison, are you ready?" The doctor came in asking."Uh huh.." she smiled, as the doctor explained what he was going to do, and Jon immediately grew protective. "This will hurt some.." the doctor explained, as he got ready to ease the 'wand' into her. "Baby squeeze my hand.." Jon mentioned. And instantly Madison cringed her face, and took a deep breath. Jon instantly felt horrible knowing how bad it hurt her since the wand was way bigger than him.

The doctor explained on the monitor. "That right there...is your baby." the doctor explained, and Jon immediately heard the heart beat and smiled and then cried tears of joy kissing Madison's hand who was smiling too. "You are 4 weeks pregnant, so your due date will be July 4th." The doctor explained, "Fireworks.." Jon smiled, after mentioning to Madison how he always gets fireworks with her.

"Okay, so is the baby healthy?" Madison asked, "Yes overly healthy." the Doctor smiled, "Great." Jon smiled kissing Madison's hand. "Just take it easy for a few weeks, until you hit the second trimester." The doctor added, "Make sure you eat meat, and take your vitamins."

Madison and Jon asked some questions, since she had lost her baby the previous time with Adam, and the doctor told her to just avoid stressful situations, but she should be fine. "You may get dressed now, and I will be out in the hall so you can get your script." The doctor said walking into the hall.

Jon handed Madison her jeans and panties, as she slide them on. "How are you feeling baby?" Madison asked buttoning up her pants. "I am gonna be a dad..." Jon said as tears ran down his face. "You will be a great daddy baby.." Madison smiled and wiped the tears away with her face. "I just am going to hate leaving for the night." Jon sighed, "Phil is at the house, I am sure that he wouldn't mind staying with me."Madison explained, "I don't know if I like that idea gorgeous, he is clearly still in love with you, and I don't want him trying anything.."Jon sighed. "Babe, I will make sure he knows not to try anything." Madison said kissing Jon's lips. "I trust you and your judgement." Jon said opening the door for them to meet the doctor.

The doctor handed her the scripts for her vitamins, and thanked the doctor and paid him for the appointment. "I would like to see you back here in two weeks, if you have any complications you know how to get ahold of me, tell your parents I said hello, and congratulations." The doctor smiled shaking Jon's hand along with Maddie's.

Jon and Madison were in the car heading back to the house. "So, when are we going to tell people?"Jon asked smiling, "Well, I want us to tell my parents first, and then Colby. But with everyone else, I want to wait until we are in the safe zone." Madison explained, and Jon agreed. "Are you going to tell Punk? Because you know he will lose his shit since he wanted a family with you.." Jon sighed at the thought of Punk losing his cool and possibly hurting Madison. "We can tell him once we get to the house, I am sure he will be hurt, but it's not like we did it purposely to hurt him." Madison explained, "Babe, can we stop and get a milkshake?" Madison smiled at her boyfriend driving. "Mads its 9:15 in the morning.." he laughed, "So?" she laughed, as Jon pulled into a drive thru McDonalds, "what my baby wants, my baby gets." he smiled pulling up to the intercom.

"How may I help you?"

"Uh I would like a small chocolate milkshake please.." Jon said into the intercom.

"I am sorry sir, but we do not sell milkshakes this early in the morning." the kid replied. Madison sighed because she was dying for something sweet.

Jon decided to pull around to the window, and the man was determined to get his pregnant girlfriend a milkshake. "Babe, it's not a big deal, I can wait until later.." Madison said. "Just sit there and hush." Jon said as the kid opened the window.

"Look, I know that you have a machine back there, and my girlfriend is pregnant and wants a milkshake. So please, respect the fact that I am a paying customer, and do your job." Jon sneered, trying to intimidate the kid causing Madison to lightly chuckle he got so serious over a milkshake.

"Sir, I apologize, but the machine isn't to be turned on until lunch hour." the kid tried to explain. "Do you know who I am?" Jon asked, as the kid nodded his head. "You realize that not giving a pregnant woman a milkshake is an injustice right?" Jon asked, causing Madison to cover her mouth from laughing. "You wouldn't want me to call Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins would you?" He added, causing the kid to believe every word Jon was saying.

"Your total will be $2.34 s..sir." the kid stuttered, and Jon handed him his money, and pulled up to the next window. "Babe! You about made that kid cry!"Madison laughed out loud. "Hey! it was an injustice..." Jon laughed, "what my baby wants, my baby gets.." he added. The same kid had walked to the window and handed him a large milkshake instead of a small, to make up for the hassle. "Thanks Kid." Jon smiled at the teenage boy and handed Madison the milkshake.

Jon drove off and headed towards the house, and pulled into the drive. "This is delicious!" Madison smiled drinking the milkshake. "Good." Jon smiled as he opened the door.

Phil sat on the couch watching a batman movie, when the couple walked in. "Hey maddie..." Phil smiled at the woman drinking the shake. "Hey Philly, we gotta talk to you about something.."Madison said sitting down with Jon following next to her.

"What is goin on? Did something else happen?" Phil asked confused, "No..well, we found something out. But I want you to know that this is a surprise to us, and I don't want you to get upset and do anything crazy..." Madison stuttered getting nervous. Jon placed a hand on her knee for reassurance.

"Just tell me..." Phil sighed getting nervous. "Well, we found out that Madison is pregnant. We went to the doctor this morning and she is 4 weeks along." Jon explained since Madison froze. Phil's face went dark, and he felt his heart shatter. "What!?" he growled, and Jon ordered Madison to leave the room. "Look, we both understand that you are upset because of how much you care for Madison, and we didn't exactly plan this, but you need to know." Jon explained trying to stay calm and understand that he was genuinely hurt. "You fucking knocked her up on purpose!" Phil growled, "She was meant to be mine!" Phil growled trying to remain calm.

Madison slowly walked into the room, and walked up to Phil. "Mads get back, he's angry right now.." Jon growled, "He won't hurt me.." she explained taking Phil's face into her small hands to look at him. "Philly..I swear to you, we didn't plan this. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you with something like this..." Madison softly explained. As Phil had tears fall down his face, and it broke Madison's heart. Jon decided to step back and let them talk for a few minutes but kept a close eye on Phil incase he lost his cool.

"I wanted this with you..."he cried out, "I know, Phil, but I am happy with Jon, extremely happy. I am not trying to hurt you because you are one of my best friends, and I will always love you, but...Jon was meant for me." Madison explained as gently as she could wiping the tears off the Chicago Native's cheeks. "But I would like for you to stay here while Jon is away, I feel safe with you, and we can work out this friendship." she explained with him nodding his head. "I will stay if it's okay with do...Jon" he kept wanting to refer to Jon as douche, but stopped himself because he knew that Jon made Madison happy, happier than he did.

Jon and Phil had made an agreement to be cordial for Madison, but still had things to hash out. Jon knew that Phil still loved Madison, and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby, even if it wasn't Phil's. Madison was starting to get upset, because this was the first night that she wouldn't be sleeping next to Jon since he had to go to New York for a interview. "Babe, I will be back tomorrow night, and then you can come on the road with me.." Jon said wiping her tears from her cheeks. "It's just this is the first night we won't be sleeping next to each other.." she sighed, feeling silly. "I know and it's going to suck, but you do have Phil here and since he never sleeps he will keep you company." Jon sighed at the fact he hated to leave her. "Ugh! the cab is here.." she sighed looking out the door. "I love you.." he whispered kissing her lips passionately, "I love you too." she whispered back, and Jon placed a kiss on her stomach, "please take it easy..." he demanded, "yes sir!" she smiled at him as he walked out the door.

Phil and Madison decided to lounge around watching some movies that night, while Madison felt sick all afternoon from the baby. Madison's head was on Phil's lap as he was playing with her hair. "I am actually kinda glad I don't have to hear you getting sick like Jon does." Phil laughed, "you're an ass." Madison groaned, "You love me and you know it." he laughed, causing Madison to punch him in the leg. "Mads, even though we aren't together, I will always love you and be here for you..."Phil sighed, "I know Philly, like wise. Even though I am with Jon, you still mean a lot to me." Madison adjusting herself on the couch. "So, when's madbrose due?" Phil laughed using the ship name that was posted like crazy. "Madbrose, really?" Madison laughed, "July 4th.." Madison explained. "Oh how romantic..."Phil rolled his eyes, "be nice.." she smiled up at him.

Madison's phone went off indicating that she had a text, and she unlocked her phone to see it was Jon.

_Landed in New York, Colby says he misses you. How are you feeling momma?_

I miss him too, bring him home with you. I've been sick all afternoon, and Phil's leg is being a pillow. I miss my boyfriend :(

_I miss you too baby, tell Punk to keeps his paws off you, you're mine. I will call you later tonight, take it easy babe. I love you._

_I love you too._

Madison put her phone down, and Phil and her decided to go get some food at a local restraunt. Phil pulled up to a Thai place, "I can't eat this.." Madison groaned at the smell, "What!? You love Thai food." Phil laughed, "The smell...it's disgusting. Please..somewhere else." Madison explained rolling up her window. "Yes gorgeous, what sounds good?" Phil said driving off. "Uh chinese." Madison smirked, "Really.." Phil rolled his eyes, "pleaaase..." Madison made a pouty face, "as long as we can get take out." Phil smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Phillip and Madison were standing in line at the Chinese place, ordering their food with Madison playing some game on Phil's phone with his help. Since they had to wait 20 minutes, and both of them were impatient, they figured it'd kill the time. Madison was in the middle of beating Phil's high score when Phil was approached by a man. "Ahem.." the man said, causing Phil to look up and immediately stood up.

"Well hello brother..." the voice made Madison shot her head up, and stand up, and Phil used his arm to push her behind him. "Hello there Sonny.." Mike said peering over Phil's shoulder. "Don't you dare speak to her, Mads go out to the car, lock the doors and call the cops." Phil instructed, and she did so.

Phil and Mike seemed to be in a heated argument in the middle of the restraunt, and Madison was calling the police, and explaining everything that was going on with Mike Brooks. No later than 5 minutes, the cops came speeding up and ran inside the building.

Madison was nervous but knew that Phil wouldn't let anything happen to her and was fiddling with her phone. She decided to text Jon and let him know since he would probably hear about it from Hunter.

_Mike Brooks approached us at the Chinese place, and he is being arrested again._

_I knew I shouldn't of left! Are you okay? The baby okay?_

_Yes we are fine, I ran to the car and locked the doors and called the cops while Phil handled him. They got into an argument by the looks of it but I am fine, I promise. Get home soon._

_I love you, please stay safe. You will be the death of me._

_I love you._

Madison and Phil headed to the police station and Madison had a restraining order put on the man, against her, and Jon along with Phil for safe measures. Phil drove Madison back to the house and spent the rest of the night watching movies with Madison falling asleep on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Jon had just arrived at the airport from New York, and couldn't wait to see Madison. He had missed her like crazy and didn't get an ounce of sleep. He tried everything, he tried cuddling with a pillow but it wasn't the same. Even though it was just one night, Jon felt like it had been weeks. Jon decided to surprise Madison, since it was 6:30 in the morning when he arrived at the airport and knew that she would be sound asleep. After a few hours of not being able to sleep he decided to get a red eye flight.

Jon hailed a taxi and gave the man the address and he set off towards his love's house. He knew she didn't feel too well last night from not getting any sleep herself, and Jon had done some research about getting a tour bus, so she could travel with him and be comfortable, he had just needed to run it by her first.

The taxi pulled about about 20 minutes later, and Jon noticed the lights were on, so Madison must of been up, or Phil was up. Jon walked into the house, and didn't see either in the living room. His heart started pounding when he heard noises from the bedroom. Jon threw his bags on the floor and headed upstairs.

"Fuck!" he heard Madison groan out, and Jon saw red, he barged into the bedroom and heard Phil, "Oh my god..." he groaned coming from the bathroom, and Jon flew the door open thinking he was going to catch them sleeping together in the shower or something. But Jon saw Madison kneeling by the toilet with Phil holding her hair and rubbing her back. "Thank God! Get over here, this is disgusting." Phil sighed, as Jon immediately walked up to Madison. "Baby..." he whispered holding her hair for her as he sat down next to her. Thank god he didn't have a weak stomach. Phil stepped out of the room praising Jon for taking over. "Feeling bad?" Jon asked, causing Madison to nod her head. "I slept like shit." she mumbled out. "Well, once you finish, we can lay in bed all day if you want. I didn't sleep either." Jon explained.

Madison finished getting sick, and brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out. "How was New York?" she asked, as she put on sweats. "It was okay..Colby will be here later on today." Jon explained, "Oh and your dream guy Joe." he rolled his eyes. "Oh babe shush." she laughed crawling into bed. Jon threw his shirt off and crawled into bed next to her. "God I've missed you.." he said kissing her gently, and then lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach.

Jon held Madison and shortly both of them fell asleep peacefully. About 4 hours later, Madison rolled over, and felt another pair of arms on her. She instantly grabbed for Jon's arms and squeezed it to wake him. Jon opened his eyes as Madison scooted closer to him afraid to open her eyes. "What the fuck!" Jon growled as he saw Colby laying in bed with them sound asleep. "Babe, it's just your idiot friend." Jon groaned. "You idiot! You scared me!" Madison said smacking his chest. "Hey, I missed you too." Colby laughed cuddling with Madison. "Watch your hands man!" Jon growled, "She's fine.." he added. "You stole my friend!" Colby pouted. "There room for one more?" Joe said walking into the bedroom and wedging between Jon and Madison. "Dude!" Jon growled, "You've had enough time with her, its our turn now." Joe laughed causing Madison to bust out laughing.

"I swear to god, I am going to kick your guys asses." Jon growled, "Babe, there like little kids.. if you let them know it bugs you, they'll keep doing it." Madison laughed as she was cuddled by Joe and Colby. Jon got out of bed, and huffed and puffed. "Damn dude, this bed is comfortable. I'm sleeping here tonight." Joe laughed, "Get your paws off her!" Jon sighed, causing Phil to walk in.

"What the fuck is all the yell...oh my god. What the hell is going on?" Phil laughed looking at Madison laying in bed with Joe and Colby. "Don't think about it Phil..." Jon growled, making Phil put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't thinking anything.." he laughed taking his phone out and taking a picture of it.

"Guys, can I get up yet?" Madison asked, "Nope." the both said in unison mocking Jon's version of nope. "You know how many times I've been naked in that bed?" Jon asked trying to get the men out of the bed, growing tired of their joke. "Gross.." Joe mumbled, but still didn't budge along with Colby. "Okay, guys, play time is over. I need to get ready because we are going to my parent's house." Madison said sitting up. "If you guys are nice, Ill buy you both ice cream. Joe, I will even get you the superman kind!" Madison smiled, "Promise!?" He smiled, "yes. Now go." she laughed, both men rolled out of bed, and got punched in the arms by Jon. "Quit with your games!" he growled. "Chill out." Joe laughed walking out of the room with Colby. "Baby..." Madison smiled climbing out of the bed and walking up to Jon giving him kisses. "Shower with me?" she asked, and Jon shut the bedroom door and locked it.

Jon turned the shower on, and stripped Madison of her clothes, and kissed her softly. as she wiggled his shorts down and they stepped into the shower. Madison let Jon stand under the water as the water sprayed down at them. "God.." he moaned when she took his piece into her hand and slowly fisted his erection, Jon turned around and placed a finger at her mound slowly rubbing her clit while passionately kissing her. "Turn around.."he growled, and Madison turned around with her back facing him. Jon bent her over some with her hands on the shower wall, and placed himself at her entrance. Jon slowly thrusted into her, causing her to moan out in unison with him. Jon slowly thrusted in and out of her, and pulled out and turning her around. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Jon demanded, and she did. Jon picked Madison up by her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist slowly thrusting into her. "FUCK!" he growled out. "Faster baby..." Madison moaned, "The baby..."Jon explained, "will be fine..." Madison sighed, and Jon picked up the pace some thrusting in and out of her causing her moans to fill the shower and making Jon about explode, "Cum with me baby.." he growled passionately kissing her and picking up the pace as he felt her walls tighten around him. "Jon!" she moaned out as she tugged his wet curls some. "Fuck Maddie..." he moaned exploding into her placing kisses on her neck, and then her lips. "I love you so much..." he smiled against her lips. "I love you too." she smiled back.

Jon and Madison washed each other, and shampooed each others hair, and dried off. Madison had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair while applying minimal make up. Jon was already dressed in a pair of jeans, and a button up shirt with a black zip up hoodie and his leather jacket. "Babe, we are gonna be late.." Jon said walking into the bathroom. "I just have to get dressed.." she explained since she dried her hair and put it into a bun on the top of her head.

Madison threw on a pair of jeans, and flats, and a black t-shirt and a gray zip up hoodie and her leather jacket. Madison grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse, and threw her phone into it, and headed downstairs after taking her vitamins for the day. "About time! We are a half hour late." Jon said standing up. Madison just made a pouty face to him and he sighed, "I don't have much energy, sue me." she mouthed off. "Yeah man, she's pregnant cut her some slack." Joe said defending his friends rude comment. "Well can we please go, I don't want your parents to worry." Jon said holding the door open. Joe and Colby and Madison walked out the door, and Jon tried to grab Madison's hand but she pulled away. "Colby you can sit in the front seat." Madison said climbing into the back. Joe laughed and climbed into the back of the SUV. "Hormones Jon.." Colby laughed, as Jon sighed.

Twenty minutes later, Jon pulled up to the McMahon house, and Jon stopped Madison when she got out of the car. "Baby, I'm sorry I tried to rush you..I just want your parents to be okay with this." Jon explained and Madison apologized for her moodiness. Thankfully her parents knew that Joe and Colby were coming along, and it was just Shane there with the two.

Madison and Jon were sitting with Vince and Linda while Shane was showing Joe and Colby his car in the garage. "Mom, Dad.. we have something to tell you.." Madison said out of no where, causing Jon to get nervous and fiddle with his hands. "What is going on?" Vince asked confused, "Well, Jon and I found out that we are pregnant." Madison smiling, "Oh my god!" Linda smiled hugging her daughter, "Congrats baby!" she smiled hugging Madison. "Thanks momma." she smiled as Linda gave Jon a hug. "Thanks.." he smiled, and Vince sat there with tears in his eyes. "Dad..." Madison sighed getting up and sitting on her father's lap. "Don't cry..." she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I can tell how happy you are, and I am so grateful that you are this happy." Vince explained. "I've waited so many years to see you this happy." Vince added. "I am happy dad, extremely happy." Madison smiled. "Jon, thank you and congratulations." Vince said shaking Jon's hand. "When are you due? How far along are you?" Linda asked. "I am 4 weeks, and the due date is July 4th." Madison smiled as Jon was smiling pulling out the ultra sound picture from his wallet.

"I didn't know you had the ultra sound with you.." Madison smiled into Jon's side, "Of course I have it baby.." Jon said kissing Madison's temple.

"So, Maddie, have you figured out your career yet?" Vince asked, "I mean you have the shot at the title coming up." he added. "Well, I think that Brie or Nattie should get the shot." Madison said honestly. "I will go out and tell them the truth. Since people are shipping us anyway. I just want to wait until we are in the safe zone." Madison explained. "Okay,. but you need to tell Steph, and Hunter along with Shane." Linda added. "Are you going to be traveling with Jon or staying at home?" Linda asked.

"Well, I was actually thinking getting a tour bus with Joe and Colby, and Madison could be comfortable on there, so I can be there for her." Jon spoke up, "Aw babe.." Madison blushed. "That sounds perfect, that's what Hunter did with Steph." Vince added.

"Well I will make a call, since we have to leave tonight then instead of tomorrow." Jon said excusing himself.

"Madison, are you doing okay with this?" Linda asked, "Yes, I am actually really really happy Mom, Jon is like my best friend, and we are perfect together even if we get into arguments. It doesn't last long, but I am happier than I have been in a really long time." Madison explained, "I am glad baby. You are going to be a great mom." Linda smiled.

Later that night after their trip to Madison's families house, and heading back to pack, for the few days that the shield members and Madison would be on the road, the tour bus had arrived at the house and Phil decided to head to Chicago since Madison was safe with the three members of the stable.

Jon was in the shower in the tour bus and Madison was cuddled into Colby's side in the living area watching him play one of his call of duty games on the TV. "Mads, play with me!" Colby said handing her an extra controller, and she glady taken it while Joe was laughing at the two of them cussing when they got killed.

* * *

The next morning, Madison had gotten a phone call from Hunter and Stephanie, saying that they needed to speak with her at the arena, for Monday night Raw, and had to discuss dropping the match for the Diva's championship, but had a proposal for her. Jon was already dressed when Madison rolled out of bed, and Colby and Joe were at a local gym, but Jon decided to make sure that Madison was okay first before he met up with them.

"Baby, I'm fine.. I don't feel that bad this morning." Madison said eating her fruit, "Maddie, you need to start eating meat." Jon sighed in frustration. "I can't stand the smell of it though. But I will ask Stephanie what she ate when she was pregnant because she couldn't stand the smell either." Madison explained, "Go to the gym already, you're driving me insane with your hovering." Madison rolled her eyes, "Hovering? Because I want to make sure that you are okay?! Well sorry for caring Madison.." Jon growled, since he was never a morning person. "Jon...I love that you care but you are driving me insane right now, it's 8:30 in the morning, and you should of already been back from the gym. Your entire schedule is messed up because of me." Madison said sniffling. "Don't you dare start to cry gorgeous." Jon sighed walking up to her and sitting down on the couch area. "I...I'm ruining your life.." Madison cried out. Jon ran a hand over his face because he knew it was just the hormones, but felt bad because he hated seeing her so upset. "You are not ruining my life...if anything you are making my life better..." Jon said wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Fuck hormones!" Madison cried out again, "Madison, you are carrying our child, if hormones made you punch every single person on the WWE roster, I would stand by you watching." Jon laughed, causing Madison to chuckle some. "Go to the gym, I will be fine. I'm going to take a shower and head to the arena." Madison explained. "Are you sure?" Jon asked, "Yes. Just bring me back a milkshake." Madison laughed. "You're going to turn into a milkshake." Jon said kissing her lips.

Madison made her way to the shower, and took her time and enjoyed the water running over her body, after washing her hair and body. Madison got out of the shower, and dressed in pair of light denim jeans, with her brown combat boots that were rolled up some, and a white pull over sweater, and decided to put her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Since it was getting colder, she added a scarf to her appearance and her brown leather jacket. Madison brushed her teeth again, and added some make up and grabbed her purse and phone and headed off to walk to the arena since they were already in the parking lot.

Jon finally arrived at the gym with Colby and Joe and was working out, "Dude, don't let me forget a milkshake.." Jon said grunting in between reps of bench pressing. "Oh god, she is seriously going to turn into a milkshake, that's like her 4th one in not even 24 hours." Colby laughed, "She said had a moment this morning and said she was ruining my life.." Jon mumbled, "It's just the hormones, let's just hope she doesn't try to kill everyone." Joe laughed, "Do you guys think I hover her?" Jon asked taking a break from lifting weights.

"Man, you are just looking out for her. I mean all of us hover her in some aspect, if she is with any of us we all make sure she is comfortable." Colby explained, "I think you are really stepping up and letting her know you do care." Joe added, "thanks guys, but I swear to god if I see her cry one more time, I am going to end up crying too." Jon laughed, "I hate seeing her cry. It's like she thinks someone ran over her puppy or something." he added, causing Joe and Colby to bust out laughing. "She does have a pitiful puppy dog face doesn't she?" Colby laughed. "I think she could use that look to her advantage." Joe laughed.

After the guys were done working out, they decided to just shower at the arena so Madison could get her milkshake quicker. Jon was in line and heard his phone go off.

_Could you possibly pick me up Twizzler's while your at it. Cherry flavored please. :)_

Jon laughed out loud at the request of his girlfriend, "Dude, go get twizzlers next door, the cherry kind." Jon told Colby and he just shook his head, "I will go with you." Joe laughed.

_Yes love, anything else? I am getting your milkshake now, and sent Colby to get the twizzlers._

_You naked? ;) _

_I think I can arrange that. Be there in about 10._

Jon met Colby and Joe outside the strip of stores, and Jon was smiling at the fact that Madison seemed to never get enough of Jon, and Jon couldn't get enough of Madison. They made their way to the rental car, and headed towards the arena.


	14. Chapter 14

Madison was sitting in Hunter and Stephanie's office discussing the idea that they had. So, Madison wouldn't be off the road, she would announce that she had decided to take some time off due to personal reasons, but however would become the new general manager with Brad Maddox as her assistant.

Even though The Shield was fighting the authority, the creative team was somehow lining up a story for Madison and Dean Ambrose to have an on screen relationship, to help favor the shield. Madison loved the idea. After telling her sister and brother in law that they were expecting a baby, they couldn't be more happy. Even though on screen they hated the shield, they thought that Jon Good was a great man for their sister.

"Madison, stop yawning! You are making me tired." Stephanie laughed resting her head on her little sister's shoulder. "I can't help it!" Madison yawned again adjusting herself in her seat on the couch. "So, what are you hoping to have?" Hunter asked sitting across from the two. "It doesn't matter to me as long as peanut is healthy." she smiled. "I think Jon is wanting a boy." she laughed.

Hunter and Stephanie discussed what Stephanie ate when she was last pregnant, "Oh my god! Where is Jon with my twizzlers and milkshake!" Madison groaned, standing up. "Whoa killer, calm down." Hunter laughed, standing up with her.

Hunter and Madison walked out of the room since Stephanie had some meetings to do, and Hunter decided to walk with Jon to see Madison tear him a new one for not being quick with her wish list. "I swear to god if he forgot, I'm kicking his ass." Madison grumbled causing Hunter to laugh. "Mads, I am sure he didn't forget." Hunter explained.

"Oh my god is that...Madison Taylor!?" she recognized the voice of a former fling, and someone she grew close to down at NXT. She turned around and was met by the 6'1" inch man by the name of Corey Graves. "Corey!" Madison smiled running to him and embracing him in a hug as he spun her around.

"What you doing here!?" Madison laughed, "Oh Adam is here, and I came to support his bunny." Corey laughed, "Adam is here!?" Madison smiled. "Yeah, he is wondering around here somewhere. You look gorgeous! I haven't seen you in a few months." Corey explained. "Oh well thank you sir, You don't look to shabby either." Madison smiled up at the man. Hunter excused himself after greeting Corey, and went to discuss some work with the backstage men.

Corey and Madison sat on a crate in the hallway as they were talking about everything that has happened in their lives. While Madison was in NXT she had a short fling with Corey, but never anything serious, it was just to fill their needs, but became close friends. "So, what's with this Madbrose?" Corey laughed, since the fans decided to ship Madison and Ambrose together since Jon made it twitter official of their relationship.

Jon was walking through the halls and saw Madison sitting on a crate smiling away talking to what looked like Corey Graves since Jon wrestled with him a few times at developmental. "Oh shit..." Colby mumbled carrying three bags of twizzlers, eating some himself. "What?" Jon asked confused, "That's Corey Graves...they uh..." Colby started to explain. "They have a history!?" Jon growled seeing how happy he made her and didn't give Colby time to explain anything and walked quickly to his pregnant girlfriend.

Jon knew that he didn't have anything to worry about, but he still had a hard time trusting just because that was his nature. Jon quickly approached the two who were clueless that he had been there. Wrapped up in a conversation about ship names. "Ahem."Jon said overly annoyed and clearing his throat. "Oh hey baby!" Madison smiled up at the man. "Here's your milkshake.." Jon said handing her the large cup. "Thank you.." she smiled kissing his cheek. His cheek? She never kissed his cheek? Was that because of Corey being there? Jon thought to himself. "Jon you remember Corey?" Madison asked, "Yeah, what's up man." Jon nodded his head. "Just catching up with Mads, she was telling me about your guys relationship, congrats." Corey said genuinely.

Colby and Joe walked up with the twizzlers. "Twizzlers for you madam.." Joe laughed at Colby's gesture. "About time!" Madison said stealing a piece of it from Colby. "Well, look I have to go find Adam, but we need to grab dinner sometime guys." Corey said giving Madison a hug. "Tell that rosebud to find me!" Madison laughed as he walked away.

Madison was in heaven eating her candy, and drinking her milkshake on the crate laughing at Joe and Colby who were seeing how many pieces of candy they could fit in their mouth. "So what was the kiss on the cheek about? You've never done that before.." Jon sneered at his pregnant girlfriend. "I don't know, a kind gesture for the milkshake?" Madison asked confused. "Or because you use to fuck Corey?" Jon said annoyed and regretting it once it came out his mouth causing Joe and Colby to looked at him shocked. Madison was left speechless, and didn't even know what to say. "No. I didn't want to be rude, but it looks like you have that covered for the both of us!" Madison mouthed off grabbing her package of candy and milkshake and storming off with tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck was that?!" Colby asked, since Joe decided to go after Madison. "Dude, It just came out. I didn't mean it." Jon said with his head in his hand. "I just don't like the idea of other men being with her." he added, "Jon, she is pregnant with YOUR child, no other man is with her besides you." Colby explained. "I know! I know! I just feel like one day she won't want me anymore.." Jon sighed, "Fuck! I made her cry...again!" he added slamming his hand down on the crate.

Madison quickly walked to the locker room with Joe closely following behind her. Madison was sitting on the couch whimpering at Jon's rude comment when Joe walked in and sat by her. "He's a jackass!" Madison growled chomping at the candy in her hand. "Tell me about it, he just gets stressed out with the whole protective thing." Joe explained taking a piece of candy from Madison. "Stressed out? It's not like I am telling him to be an over protective hovering baboon and bringing up ex flings." she mumbled, "He will get his head out of his ass eventually, he just doesn't want to lose you.." Joe explained as they ate the twizzlers. "These things are fucking addictive!" Joe laughed, "Right!" Madison laughed wiping her tears away. "Gorgeous..." Jon said gently knocking on the door. "Go away!" Madison mumbled, and he didn't listen and walked in causing Madison to throw a piece of candy at his head. "I deserved that. Joe can you can us a minute?" Jon asked causing Madison to give him a few more pieces of candy, and exited the room.

Jon stayed a safe distance away from her, "Madison, I am sorry for that comment. I just feel like one day you'll get tired of me and want someone else who is...mentally stable?" Jon half laughed at the last words. "Jon, I am pregnant with YOUR kid, I don't want anyone else. I haven't even thought of anyone else since I met you. I would never get tired of you, if anything I can't get enough of you." Madison said kissing Jon's lips.

* * *

Later that night, Madison headed to make up, after dressing in a slightly above the knee length dark blue skirt that clung to her hips and losely rested around her stomach , and flattered her tan legs, with a blue and white striped button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow that was tucked into the dress. She had on her red stiletto heels since she was going to be going out to the ring for her big announcement. Madison's ombred styled long hair, was wrapped in a perfectly neat bun on her head, and the make up artists had done her make up very respectfully with a light smokey eye, and minimal blush, and red lipstick since she was now apart of the 'authority'.

Randy Ortan and Dave Batista were going to accompany Madison into the ring, almost as a 'shield' for her, so nothing got out of hand. Both men were dressed in suits, and Madison made her way to gorilla position to meet the two men. "Wow! You look gorgeous." Dave smiled at the Diva giving her a hug. "Thank you, you two clean up nice." Madison laughed.

Earlier in the night before the show started, the creative team decided to still keep the on-screen relationship with Randy Orton going, and Madison would then behind the authorities back, help the shield, and have a romance with Dean Ambrose, and then when she started to show in her pregnancy, the baby would be Dean Ambrose's. Madison didn't have time to tell Jon about the General Manager position she was taking with Brad Maddox, but he was later informed of the entire thing by Stephanie and Hunter at the request of Madison.

Madison was supposed to be in a match this evening against Nattie, but for obvious reasons she couldn't compete. But, this gave her the perfect chance to let Brie and Nattie have a match, and the winner gets to face AJ at wrestlemania for the Diva's title.

Raw went to commerical, and once they came back from it. That was when Madison would go out to the ring. Madison's theme song was Papa Roach - Kick In The Teeth when she wrestled, so she decided to shake things up and change the theme to her music at the last minute. Her new theme song blasted through the arena, and she and the two men laughed at the song choice. Boss's Daughter by Pop Evil. 

* * *

_That girl, she's a loaded gun_  
_Gonna take 'em out take 'em one by one_  
_She knows when she's dressed to kill_  
_She'll put a bullet in your heart just to feel the thrill_

_She walks like she's walkin' on water_  
_She moves like the boss's daughter_  
_She rides like a '67 Chevy _  
_In her drop top red and white and blue_

_Ohhh, what she does to me_  
_With her long dark hair and her sexy thighs_  
_Baby let me come inside_

_Cuz she's hell on heels_  
_And she turns my wheels_  
_With her devil smile and her angel eyes_  
_She got me all hypnotized_  
_And she's hell on heels_

_Everyone could tell that the announcers were speechless at hearing the song, not knowing who it belonged too. Randy was on one side of the Diva, with Batista on the other. "Oh my god! Madison McMahon is with two members of the evaluation!" Cole said into his headset. _

_The three of them made their way to the ring, and Batista had held the ropes open as Madison walked through them the best she could for being in a skirt. Then Bastista went and follwed by Randy, as the crowd cheered and booed. Randy Orton grabbed a microphone for the woman and handed it to her, as she smiled at him. _

_Madison stood in the center of the ring with both men in a protective stance on each side of her. "Batista and Orton must be her body guards!" JBL said, "She is suppose to have a match next, but she doesn't seem to be dressed for it!" Cole explained. "She does clean up nice though." JBL laughed._

_Madison waited for the crowd to die down, and held the microphone to her mouth._

_"Well, it's great to be back here in Texas!" she smiled, causing the crowd to cheer. "But I do however have some news to share with you fans, and the WWE roster." she added, causing the crowd to cheer more. She sighed, kind of nervous, because she loved working in the ring with her closest friends._

"Well, you see, I was supposed to have a match this evening against Nattie, one of my dear friends, but however, I have decided to forfeit my match at wrestlemania against AJ Lee for the Diva's title, due to personal reasons." She explained causing the crowd to boo. "How ever, I do have some very exciting news!" she smiled.

"She just gave up her title match for the diva's championship!?" Cole said shocked.

"Calm down..Calm down.. Let me finish!" Madison laughed, "As you all know, I am a McMahon, and I decided that since this is what is best for business, I am now Raw's new Genral Manager!" She smiled causing the crowd to cheer. "Nattie, and Brie Bella, can you please come out to the ring." She asked turning to the ramp.

Nattie's music hit, and she made her way to the ring, followed by Brie Bella. Both women had the ropes held open for them by Randy Orton at the request of Madison.

"Ladies, I have been thinking alot since I had decided to become the General Manager, and with me giving up my spot, I don't know two other diva's that deserve that more than you two. Both of you are excellent wrestlers, so tonight, there will be a match for my spot against AJ Lee at wrestlemania, between Brie Bella, and Natayla!" She smiled, and both women looked estatic. "May the best woman win." Madison smiled, as she dropped the microphone and headed out of the ring with the two men following. 


	15. Chapter 15

Madison was sitting in her office as the new general manager, and had Randy Orton and Batista with her, and had a promo to cut with Brad Maddox whining about her taking his position, and then she offers him to be an assistant since he can't manage to keep The Shield in check.

Madison was standing talking to Dave and Randy about their matches for the evening and was interrupted by Brad storming in the office. "Excuse me." Madison looked confused as Brad approached, "This is my office Ms. McMahon, the Diva's locker room is a few doors down." Brad mouthed off. Randy and Batista stood protectively in front of the 5'5" Diva, "Guys, it's okay.." Madison said walking between the two men.

"Listen Brad, as you know, I am Raws new General Manager, because well, quite frankly you can't control The Shield, and it's what's best for business, but however, I do need an assistant, and I would be more than willing to give you that position." She smiled at the man. "Are you joking? You think that you can handle those 3 men." Brad sounded shocked, as the door swung open.

"Ah! Maddox, just the man I was wanting to see." Seth Rollins spoke up, as Dean and Roman looked over the Diva with Dean smirking at her. "Actually guys, this little lady here is your new general manager, I am just the assistant. So, you'll have to speak to her." Brad was thankful in that moment. "What can I do for you three?" Madison asked rolling her eyes, "She is awful cute, she's so tiny..." Roman said staring her up and down, "Right, I want to put her in my pocket, she's better to look at than Maddox." Dean smirked, as Seth was still on task. "I want a match against your boyfriend Randy Orton tonight." and Madison had told her two body guards to stand down.

Dean Ambrose moved closer to Madison slightly flirting with her in front of Randy Orton, causing the crowd to cheer so loud that they could hear it in the office that they were in. "Seth, you can have your match, but all the members of the shield, along with Dave and Hunter are banned from ringside. Only the officials are allowed down." Madison explained, with Seth nodding his head. Dean Ambrose whispered into Madison's ear, playing the role of the flirtatious man who was going to steal her away from Randy Orton. "Do you mind backing away from my girlfriend?" Randy stepped closer, "Ambrose, Reigns, stay away from ringside." Madison said feeling her cheeks blush from what her boyfriend Jon whispered into her ear since that part wasn't Dean Ambrose mode.

"As you wish madam." Roman smirked and Dean winked, and Seth was in full rage mode as they walked out, causing Orton to ask why she was flirting with Ambrose, and the camera man yelled cut.

Once the men left the room, Jon walked back in. "Why are you blushing darling.." he smirked kissing his lover. "Oh I don't know, probably because you whispered dirty things into my ear on National TV." she laughed as he kissed her lips passionately. "You look hot as fuck in that skirt..don't change out of it..." he demanded. "Oh, what do you have in mind..."Madison asked seductively wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well..." Jon smirked, placing kisses on her neck, and reaching under the skirt to her mound slightly rubbing her clothed clit. "Babe.." she moaned out some at the touch. "How much time is there?" Jon asked causing Madison to look at the clock, "not long enough.." she said as Jon teased her now wet mound with his finger dipping his hand into her laced panties. "Jon..." she moaned out lowly as he passionately kissed her lips as his finger gently thrusted in and out of her causing Madison to grab a fist full of his wet curls. Madison felt like her knees were about to buckle at the sensation, as his thumb rubbed her clit as the finger was going in and out of her. "Fuck..." she whispered in a moan. Jon passionately kissed her lips, before stopping all actions on her. "That is just a preview for later.." he smirked, knowing how bad she was wanting him now, since her cheeks were twenty shades of red. "Ugh! That's so not fair!" she fake pouted knowing she was going to have him in bed all night.

"Ambrose, we need you..." was said through the door, and Madison figured she would tease him right back, and took his hand and placed his finger that was pleasing her into her mouth and slowly sucked out it tasting herself. "Fuck!" Jon growled, not sexually frustrated. "You are going to pay for that!" he groaned walking with Madison out of the office. "Be safe love." Madison smirked at her eccentric man. "Stay out of trouble." he said kissing her forehead.

Madison was sitting in catering talking to Brad Maddox and Brie. "Girl, what's going on?" Brie asked, "Follow me to my office." Madison said excusing herself with Brad causing Brie to follow.  
Brie and Madison walked into her office, and sat down on the couch. "Are you hurt or something? You're scaring me Mad." Brie asked concerned. "Oh no, I'm not injured or anything. But what I am about to tell you, doesn't leave this room, and you can't say a word yet." Madison explained. "Okay, you know I won't." Brie added. Madison pulled out her phone, and opened the gallery that showed the ultra sound picture and handed it to Brie. "What?" Brie asked confused. "I'm pregnant.." Madison smiled in a whisper. "OH MY GOD!" Brie squealed hugging her fellow friend. "Congrats!" she added, "thank you! Jon and I are waiting to tell people, but I wanted you to know since Joe and Colby, Hunter and Steph and my parents know." Madison explained.

Brie was thrilled. "That's why you've been eating twizzlers!" Brie laughed, "How is Jon handling this?" she added. "He is beyond happy, and has been great." Madison explained how Jon would hold her hair and cater to her through out the night when she was sick or couldn't sleep. "That is the sweetest thing ever!" Brie smiled wiping a tear away from her eye. "Let's go back to catering now.." Madison explained since she grew hungry.

Madison and Brie were walking down the hall, and spotted Summer Rae having the nerve to flirt with Jon while he was warming up, but Jon wasn't paying attention to her. "Oh hell no..." Madison sneered making her way over to her. "Mads. Let me.." Brie smiled since she had been having problems with the ring rat Diva. Both girls walked up to the members of the shield, and Jon immediately stood up from push ups, and embraced Madison with a kiss, "Uh Summer, I suggest you leave taken men alone." Madison sneered, causing Brie to drag Summer off a few feet away going off on the Diva. "I didn't pay any attention to her." Jon said, "I know baby, if I weren't pregnant I would of speared her ass." Madison laughed. "Show time boys." Colby gestured, kissing Madison on the forehead, and Joe kissing her on the cheek and Jon kissing her on the lips as they walked to the entrance where they came out.

Brie was still yelling at Summer and Madison walked up. "Madison, I apologize for it looking like I was hitting on Jon." Summer fake smiled. "Stay the fuck away from men that are taken, and keep your fucking legs closed. If I see you near my man again, I will fuck you up quicker than you can say fake ass tan." Madison mouthed off causing Summer to huff and puff. Brie and Madison walked away laughing.

Madison decided to sit with Brie and Bryan as they watched Seth Rollins match against Randy Orton, when Madison felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket, pulling it out seeing she had a text from Phil.

_How is the mother to be feeling?_

_Surprisingly well, out of no where I love Twizzlers. :)_

_I have been trying to get you to eat those for the past year._

Madison laughed at the thought that Phil would indeed try to get her to eat the delicious candy. And she found her self laughing out loud, and she text back.

_And I should of listened to you then. How are you?_

_I'm okay, missing my friend. :(_

_Well, in two months the guys have to go over seas for a 2 week tour. You can stay with me, :)_

_Deal!_

"Oh rosebud!" she heard the accent, and knew that it was her friend Adam. "Adam!" she smiled standing up and hugging the man. "You are glowing pretty girl!" he smiled into the hug, "Thanks.." Madison blushed. "hey, Jon and Joe are out there now.." Brie spoke up to let Madison know.

Adam and Madison spoke to each other and watched the match unfold, and Madison saw Jon take a hit and he screamed out in pain, causing Madison to instantly worry. "I am sure he is fine..." Brie spoke up. "He is holding his shoulder too much for it to be fake.." Madison said worried.

Eventually the match was over and Madison excused herself and ran to the gorilla position to meet Joe and Colby. "Where's Jon!?' Madison said out of breath. "He went to the trainers. Calm down baby girl.." Joe said seeing that she was worried.

Madison took her heels off and walked quickly to the trainers room, and knocked, and Dr. Sampson opened the door with Jon laying on the table with ice on his shoulder. "Baby..." she whispered walking to his side. "You better not be stressing out.." he half laughed. "What's wrong?" she asked as he wrapped his free arm around her lower back. "Well, he needs to go to the hospital for further evaluation." the doctor explained, "it seems he has a torn rotator cuff." he added. "Fuck!" Jon growled out in pain.

"Babe, lets get you to the hospital." Madison said squeezing Jon's hand, "I don't wanna.."Jon pouted. "Jonathan..." Madison groaned knowing he hated doctors. "come on don't be a baby." Madison smiled at the man, getting up. "Fine! Let's go.." he groaned in pain.

Madison hated to see him so angry over an injury, but she decided to try to control her hormones and stay by his side when he started mouthing off in the doctors office at the hospital. 


	16. Chapter 16

*6 months later*

Madison was now 6 months pregnant, and Jon was still out with an injury to his shoulder after having surgery. Jon and Madison decided to sell both of their homes, and get a new house a few blocks away from her parents, which Jon surprisingly didn't mind. Thankfully, Phil's brother was still in jail after a few incidents where he would show up around Madison and Jon breaking his restraining order.

Jon had been overly grumpy lately because he was itching to get back into the ring, and started to drink a little more than what he did, which caused Madison to worry some because she knew how he got. "Babe, are you going with me to the doctors today.." Madison asked the sleeping Jon who was in bed. Jon didn't come home until almost 3 in the morning last night saying that he need to clear his head. "Baby..." Madison said playing with his hair some. "We are finding out the sex of the baby, do you honestly want to miss that?" Madison groaned in annoyance. "What time is it.." he asked fluttering his eyes open. "It's 9:30, I would of let you sleep but the appointment is in a half hour." Madison explained, "It's fine babe.." he said sitting up and kissing her forehead.

Jon took a shower while Madison went to check the mail in their new modern home. Madison saw a huge envelope addressed to her, and she thought it was work related so she opened it tossing the junk mail aside.

Madison sat down on the couch and opened the package up, and pictures fell out. She was completely confused, and picked up the pictures and saw it was Jon with another woman. "What the fuck!?" Madison was furious. She didn't recognize the woman in the picture, and she immediately walked to the shower he was using and swung the glass doors open. "You stupid bastard!" Madison cried out, "What the fuck..." Jon said confused. "Who is she!?" Madison sobbed out rubbing her now huge baby bump. "Babe what the fuck are you talking about!?" Jon asked turning the water off and wrapping a towel around his waist. As she threw the pictures at him. "I can't fucking believe you!" She sobbed running out of the room.

Jon was absolutely confused as to what she was talking about and then was even more confused about the pictures. He had literally never seen that girl in the photos before. Granted, it did look like something was going on, but he never has cheated on Madison. "Babe!?" Jon yelled running after her with a towel around his waist into the bedroom.

"Please come pick me up, now." Madison said on the phone, as she was packing her suitcase. "I swear to god! I have no idea who she is! I haven't been around anyone!" Jon said panicking at the site of her packing. "Babe, I swear to you! I have no idea what this is about! I drink with an old man named Jim!" Jon said trying to hold back the tears. "Please...what are you doing!?" he yelled, "I am fucking leaving!" she yelled, as Jon quickly threw on a pair of shorts.

"Madison, please... just breathe for a second. I swear on everything I love I haven't cheated on you! I love you so fucking much! Please...Don't leave me..." Jon said with tears running down his face. "There are fucking pictures Jon! That says it fucking all! I can't believe you have the nerve to fucking treat me like this after everything!" Madison balled, and Joe came running through the bedroom door. "What the fuck is going on?" Joe sneered, "This stupid fuck cheated on me, and is trying to deny the pictures!" Madison balled into Joe's chest. Joe shot Jon a cold death stare. "It isn't what it looks like." he explained. "Madison come on, I will take you to your appointment. Colby is in the car. Is Duke here?" Joe asked, Madison shook her head no since he was at Shane's.

"Madison! Don't...leave..." Jon cried out as Madison walked out of the house with just one suitcase that Joe carried. Jon immediately threw jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed his keys to his SUV. Jon stopped at the table and saw a letter. He quickly ran out to the car after locking up the house to go to Madison's doctor appointment.

Madison and Jon had tried to see the sex of the baby, but each time the baby would be covered so they couldn't find out which drove them insane, and they knew that the baby would be stubborn like Jon.

As Jon drove to the doctor appointment, he knew for a one hundred percent fact that he hasn't slept with anyone besides Madison, and he never drank to where he would black out and forget. He would have two or three drinks and talk to an old war vet at a local bar, and just talk about life in general, and about him being a first time father. So Jon had to get Madison to realize that.

Jon raced into the office building, "I am here for Madison's appointment.." he said as the nurse opened the desk window. "Oh yes, she is back there now with two men." she smiled. The nurse came to the door and opened it and followed her back to the room. "The doctor hasn't seen her yet, so you are just in time." She explained opening the door.

Jon walked in and saw Joe holding her hand as Madison was laying on the table rubbing her stomach with her free hand, she was clearly upset. "What are you doing here?" Colby growled, "I am not missing a doctors appointment. You both can wait outside." Jon growled back, and both men knew not to mess with him when he was this unstable.

Madison completely ignored him. "Madison, I swear to you, I have not touched or even looked at one single female since we have been together, I would never hurt you like that, especially carrying OUR child" Jon sighed with tears running down his face. "You are the love of my life Maddie..I swear to you! I sit and talk to this old man named Jim who is an army vetran." Jon explained with every ounce of scare and worry in his voice.

The doctor came in, and Jon stopped his begging for a moment, and held Madison's hand. "Let's try to see if we can tell the sex of the baby today, shall we?" He smiled, and Madison lifted up her shirt and the doctor put gel over her stomach.

Jon's eyes were glued to the monitor and Madison's were as well. They had been waiting 6 months to find out the sex of the baby, and since it was stubborn they were anxious. "Well, Well..." Madison and Jon spoke in unison.

The doctor smiled, "Well it looks like you are having a boy." Jon shot up, "Are you sure?" he asked smiling from ear to ear. "Yes I am a thousand percent sure, Congratulations guys!" he smiled, "I should of known since you are his father." Madison laughed, Jon helped her wipe off the gel from her stomach, "Babe, I know that you are upset, but will you please come with me to meet Jim, and he can tell you everything that I do when I am there. He is the only person I talk to...I can't lose you...or our son.." Jon whispered softly in a begging voice.

"I will go to meet this Jim, but so help me God if it's actually a chick, I am beating your ass, and hers 6 months pregnant." She growled. "I need to go tell Joe and Colby the news." she said being helped up since she was all baby. Jon followed quietly, since unsure of what Madison was thinking.

"Hey fellas.." Madison smiled, "So!?" They both shot up from the chairs, "Boy or girll?!" Joe asked overly excited.

"You both are going to be uncles to a...baby boy!" She smiled from ear to ear getting pulled into a hug, "Thats awesome!" Colby smiled kissing his friends head, along with Joe. "Congrats Man." Colby said shaking Jon's hand.

"Joe, I am going to be with Jon for a little bit, but you and Colby can go back to the house." Madison explained, "are you sure?" Joe said gesturing over to Jon. "It's fine.." Madison smiled.

Jon and Madison got into the car, and headed to the bar that this supposed Jim is always at. 

* * *

**A/N: What is this Jim about? Did Jon actually cheat on Madison? Who sent the pictures? Dum dum dum...**


	17. Chapter 17

Madison sat quietly in Jon's SUV as he drove the half an hour way to the local bar that was ran by an old couple. Madison stared out the car window hoping and praying that Jon didn't cheat on her. She had realized that tears were falling down her face, causing Jon to pull over on the side of the road.

"Madison.." Jon whispered to his pregnant girlfriend facing her. "Hm.." she mumbled wiping her cheeks. "Do you remember when I first stayed at your house with Joe and Colby, right after you had left Phil." Jon questioned. "What about it?" she asked staring out the window.

"Look at me...please..." he said softly, with his eyes a soft blue, filled with worry. Madison turned to face him some, but not fully. "I told you that I wanted to be the one who took your pain and nightmares away.." Jon explained, "remember that?" he added and Madison nodded her head. "Madison I have been so madly in love with you from the moment we kissed, hell from the moment we danced together in that club."Jon explained, "I would put my life on the line to prove that I have not wanted anyone from the moment I had a chance to make you mine." Jon said running a hand over his unruly hair. "Jon...the pictures.." Madison said teary eyed. "I swear to god, I have NO idea what that was about, I don't even know the chick!" Jon explained. "You were wearing those clothes 2 weeks ago when you went out to drink.." Madison cried, "Babe, I go to the bar to drink with Jim because he...he is alone, and is a very sweet old man that has no one in his life. When I go there, I sit and talk to him and no one else. People don't even recognize me in there, and I don't even think they know what the WWE is." Jon explained honestly.

Madison was a ball of emotions, her worst fear was losing Jon. "Why would you want me? I am fat and disgusting!" Madison balled, as tears ran down her face. "You...you deserve someone better.." she mumbled. Jon instantly got out of the car, and made his way to the passengers seat and opened the door. "Look at me damn it..." Jon said placing his hands on her rose colored cheeks. "You are fucking gorgeous, and you are FAR from fat. You are carrying our child, something beautiful that you and I created. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and I will prove that to you every single fucking day for the rest of my life." Jon said wiping her tears. "We haven't even had sex like we used to! Because i am gross!" Madison sobbed. Jon instantly felt bad because he knew they both didn't have that much sex since her belly had gotten bigger, because Jon was scared to hurt the baby, but what she didn't know it was killing him to not touch her. "Babe, I...was scared that I would hurt the baby...I mean we don't have the most innocent sex." Jon smirked, because things did get a little crazy in the bedroom, but they had their passionate moments. "You just don't want me anymore!" she sniffled. "Madison Taylor McMahon, I DO want you, I want you every single moment of every single day. I will take you right here and right now, I just get scared because when it comes to you and your body, I can't...I can't control myself, and I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Jon explained as gently and as passionately as possible.

Madison felt like a fool, she knew that Jon was always worried about hurting the baby, because he definitely loved it rough, but even when he was passionate he still seemed to have an edge to him. "I'm...sorry..." she wiped her cheeks feeling embarrassed. "Babe, I love you more than my own life, and that body is fucking gorgeous just like you." he said kissing her lips gently. "I hate these hormones!" she growled, they seemed to get the best of her for the most part. "If we have more kids, Joe and Colby are staying so they can take the heat." Jon laughed, "Now lets go see Jim so I can know that I'm not losing you two." Jon said, "Im just afraid to lose you..."Madison softly explained as Jon started to drive again. 

* * *

About 15 minutes later, they arrived to a small bar that looked rather ran down, "Come on babe.." Jon said hopping out of the car, and helping Madison out of the SUV. "So, this is where you go..." Madison kind of laughed, causing Jon to nod is head.

Once the two walked into the bar, Madison immediately smelt all the alcohol, and started to rub her stomach to soothe the upset stomach is caused. "You okay momma?" Jon asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "Yes, just the smell." She explained. Jon looked around, and saw Jim sitting in a booth by himself. "He is over there, come on.." Jon gestured towards the old man.

"Hey Jim...I have someone I want you to meet." Jon said as Jim shot his head up. "Jon boy! How are you? Who is the lovely lady?" Jim smiled from ear to ear glancing at Madison, "Oh you must be his girlfriend! He has told me so much about you!" Jim laughed, causing Jon to blush some. "It's nice to meet you Jim, I'm Madison." she said holding out her hand for him to shake, which he did. "Here, have a seat guys." Jim gestured to the booth, and Madison noticed her baby bump wouldn't fit into the space between the table and the booth seat. "I will get you a chair babe." Jon said walking and grabbing a chair.

Madison examined the old man, with his white hair, and his piercing blue eyes, they seemed to tell a story of their own. You could tell her carried a lot of baggage, which was given since he was in the army, and apparently served several tours during the Vietnam war.

Jon came back with the chair, and placed it on the edge of the table, and Madison sat down, followed by Jon who put a protective arm around her shoulders. "So, when are you due Madison?" Jim asked, looking at the huge baby bump. "July 4th." she smiled, "Jon told me you were finding out the sex of the baby, did the baby stop being stubborn?" the old man laughed, as Madison nodded her head, "We are having a boy." she smiled, as the baby kicked in her stomach causing her to jump some and made Jon look at her worried, "The baby kicked." she smiled, "Oh! Do you mind if I feel?" Jim asked, and Madison took his elderly hand and placed it on her stomach. "Here.." she smiled as the boy kicked his hand. "Oh wow! He has some strong legs!" he laughed. "You know Madison, Jon here, talks very highly of you. Most of our conversations consist of you, and that baby." he smiled, "Speaking of that, Jim, can you please tell Madison what I do here?" Jon asked explaining the pictures that got sent to her, with Madison feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh Madison! That's a bunch of bologna, he literally sits here and doesn't speak to anyone besides me, he doesn't even hardly drink!" Jim laughed, "In all honesty, I know for a one hundred percent fact that this man loves you and that baby with everything in him, we have the guy talk, and I can tell by the way his face lights up, and his eyes shine when he talks about you." He smiled, causing Madison to wipe the tear. "Hormones.." Jon laughed, rubbing Madison's back. "I know that he wouldn't ever hurt me, it's just after I lost Adam, I was always afraid of losing Jon." she explained, causing Jim to let her know that Jon told him about the former love. "You know, It takes a very strong woman to be with a man who is in the military, Jon has told me that himself, after the stories we have shared, I can tell you are a strong woman, especially dealing with this one." Jim laughed pointing to Jon, who was looking at his phone, since his phone indicated he had a text message.

_Colby: We found the letter, We know you didn't cheat on her, Phil's brother sent it and said that he was trying to stress her out._

Jon: I knew it! I will call Detective Johnson. 

Jon showed Madison the text message, "Jim, how would you like to come home with us so I can cook you dinner for taking such great care of Jon." Madison smiled, with Jon agreeing, "Yeah man, she is an awesome cook!" he smiled, "Oh I couldn't, I don't want to mess up your evening." Jim explained, "Jim, it would be an honor, plus I want to get to know you more." Madison smiled at the old man, "You can't deny a pregnant woman..." Jon laughed, "You are right! I suppose I shall come with you guys then." Jim smiled, "Well let's get going then, you can meet Joe and Colby as well." Jon added, Jim stood up, and grabbed his cane, and Madison felt so attached to this elderly man who was in his late 60's, and held his free hand. "You are such a sweet woman, what I would give to be 30 years younger." Jim laughed, causing Madison to blush. "Watch yourself Jim, she's mine." Jon laughed, as they all headed out of the bar into the SUV and back home. 

* * *

Author note: I am not going to be posting for a couple days, because of Memorial Day weekend coming up. But however, I do need some ideas on baby names for their son! Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! Things will be getting interesting to say the least in the next couple chapters! :) Read & Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Jon, Madison and Jim arrived at their home, "Wow, you guys have a lovely home." Jim smiled from the backseat. "Thank you Jim." Madison smiled.

Jon helped Madison and then Jim out of the SUV since both had difficulties getting in and out of it. Madison, since she had a huge belly, and Jim because he had a bad leg. "Thanks Jon boy." Jim smiled as they walked up the drive and into the front house to be greeted by Shane, Joe and Colby.

"Hey sissy.." Shane said hugging his pregnant sister. "Hi bubs, you staying for dinner?" Madison asked hugging back, "Uh sure why not." he smiled, "Guys this is Jim." Jon spoke up, "Jim, this is Shane, Madison's brother, and these two are the guys I work with. Joe, and Colby'" Jon explained as Jim shook all three men's hands. "So, what do you guys want for dinner? I will need to go to the store." Madison spoke up, "Uh your pineapple chicken." Shane spoke up, "Dude, I want Jon's ribs." Colby laughed, "I agree with whatever the pregnant lady wants." Joe laughed, "Babe, just get everything, and we will help cook." Jon said wrapping his arms around her pregnant belly. "Who wants to go to the store with me ?" Madison smiled, "I will go, I gotta get a few things anyway." Joe spoke up.

Madison notice how closely Jon had gotten to Jim, and was very intent on their conversations. "Babe, can I speak to you for a second?" Madison asked resting a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Yeah, Jim make yourself at home." Jon said standing up with Jim smiling.

Madison and Jon walked to the front porch, and Madison looked at Jon, "I am sorry I didn't believe you..." Madison said with a frown, "Babe, its fine. Both of our emotions are running high because the baby coming quickly, and then my shoulder..I love you Madison McMahon." Jon said placing his hands on her cheeks. "I love you too, is your shoulder sore?" she asked, "Nothing too bad. It's getting better slowly.." he smirked pressing his lips against hers. "We need to think of baby names daddy.." Madison smiled into the kiss. "I know.." he smiled kissing her playfully.

"Guys cut that shit out.." Joe laughed walking out, "Well we will be back, make sure Jim is taken care of." Madison smiled as she walked away causing Jon to lightly pat her put.

Jon stood their and watched as Joe helped Madison into the SUV, and Joe took off driving. Jon walked back inside and heard Jim and Shane along with Colby laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked sitting on the couch, "I was just showing Jim here some of our promos we cut, I couldn't believe he hasn't heard of us." Colby laughed, "So, is that how you met Madison?" Jim asked still laughing. "Yes, actually, I think I have a DVD some where of a few of her matches, do you want to check it out?" Jon asked, "Of course!" Jim smiled, Jon stood up and walked to the DVD collection and looked around and found the case that held a few DVDs of both hers and his matches mixed together, Jon put in the DVD and sat back down, "Guys, do you want a beer?" Colby asked in the kitchen, with all the men saying yes. Colby came back in and handed the beer to all the men.

Jon pressed play on the DVD and the first match was Madison vs Nattie. Jim was in shock, "wow, she is good!" Jim said amazed at the high flying diva. "Right." Colby laughed, Jon and Shane noticed that Duke was scratching at the French doors that lead to their huge back yard, and whining. Jon stood up and let Duke out and watched him for a moment, and went under the deck, "Duke! No!" Jon said in a demanding tone. Jon followed Duke to where he crawled in at, and he heard meowing, "Oh wonderful." Jon mumbled to himself, because he has never been a cat fat. "Dude, why are you talking to yourself?" Colby and Shane laughed walking outside onto the deck, along with Jim. "I guess Duke found a cat." Jon explained. "Duke!" Shane hollered, and Jon stepped back from the hole he crawled through and out comes Duke with a kitten gently in his mouth. "Uh Colby..get a box!" Jon said in amazement, and Duke gently placed the kitten next to Jon's feet, causing the 3 men to walk down in amazement. Duke went back in, and came back out with another kitten. "Wow! He is so gentle with them." Jim said smiling at the site. "Duke boy, are there more?" Shane asked, causing Duke to bark. "Go get them." Shane said petting his head.

Jon looked at the kittens and knew that they were only a few weeks old, so he decided to call Madison.

"Hey baby..." she said answering the phone.

"Can you get some cat food, preferably some that is for a couple of weeks old kittens.." Jon said watching Duke carry out two more kittens. "Uh why?" she asked, "Just please do it, I will explain when you get here." Jon said. "Okay...If this is some sick bet you and the guys have, I don't want in it." Madison laughed, "Hush! I love you, I gotta go." Jon said in hurry, hanging up the phone.

"So, there's 4 kittens.." Colby said putting them in a box, that he put an old blanket in for them. "Mads is going to kill me... this whole parent stuff is making me soft." Jon laughed carrying the box with Duke following, "You think that's all of them?" Jim asked, "I am sure, otherwise I think Duke would of went under the deck again." Shane explained. "True." Jim laughed as Jon and the guys went into the house with the box.

"God they are so cute!" Colby said as they were all cuddled up together in the box. "Right!" Jon laughed sitting next to the box as Duke as sticking his head into the box and licking them. Jim was in awe of the animals, especially Duke. He explained how he had a dog when he was stationed over seas with his former lover, and told some war stories.

About 20 minutes later, Madison and Joe walked through the door, "Jonathan?" she hollered out, "Yeah babe?" he asked taking a sip of his beer, and going to face the pregnant woman to explain the kittens. "Want to tell me why I had to get kitten food?" Madison asked sitting some backs down, causing Shane and Colby to get the rest. "Kitten food?" Joe asked, "Well..."Jon said rubbing the back of his neck. "Follow me...but don't get mad babe.." Jon explained causing Joe to follow. Madison walked into the living room and saw a box, and Duke with his head in the box. "Jon...whats in the box." she asked hesitantly, he didn't answer, so she walked up to the box and saw four tiny kittens and Duke licking them. "Oh my god! They are so cute! Where did they come from?" Madison asked trying to kneel down to the floor but was helped by Jon. "Duke saved them from under the deck." Jon explained and pulled out the video Colby had taken and sent to his cell phone. "Aw Dukey.." Madison said petting the German Shepard.

"It was some site Madison, I never saw a dog so gentle with kittens." Jim laughed, "Duke is a gentle soul." Madison smiled at the man.

Later that evening, Madison and Shane, along with Jon cooked their chicken, and all the rest of the food like it was a feast while Jim sat and talked to Madison as she made her desert at the table in the kitchen. Jim had told Madison how great she was in the wrestling world, and she gratefully appreciated it. Madison and Jim were talking about things from his past telling her how Jim had lost the love of his life to cancer at an early age of 42 and never remarried. Madison of course cried, because of the hormones, and Jon gave her a couple of kisses and joked to Jim that if he makes her cry again they were going to have problems. "Dinner is almost ready." Madison said looking at the clock.

(Ding!)

"Who is at the door?" Jon asked, "Well, if I had x-ray vision I would know." Madison mouthed off, causing Jim to laugh out loud. "She is great!" he said. Jon made his way to the door, and saw Hunter and Stephanie with the girls. He opened the door, "Oh hey guys!" he said as the girls ran through the door giving his leg a quick hug. "We were in the neighborhood, and thought we would see if you guys wanted to grab dinner." Stephanie explained, "Oh we actually are cooking, but there is enough, so you guys join us." Jon said letting them walk into the house. "She cooking for an army again?" Hunter laughed causing Jon to nod his head. "Yes basically." Jon laughed, as Stephanie walked into the kitchen to see Madison and Shane laughing with an elderly man. "Stephy.." she smiled at her older sister trying to get up, "Don't get up." she laughed bending down to give her a hug. "This is Jim. Jim this is my sister Stephanie." Madison introduced them, and explained how she knew Jim. Stephanie explained the dinner they wanted to grab but Jon said that they could join them. Hunter walked into the kitchen, and gave Madison a kiss on the head. "Hunter this is Jim, and Jim this is Hunter, Stephanie's husband." Madison explained as Jim shook his hand. "The three girls are Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn." Madison explained each girl. "They are adorable." Jim smiled. Jon decided to set the large family table that was in the dinning room that fit an entire army basically, and he heard Madison's father walk in. "Madison!?" he yelled, walking in with Linda. "Hey guys.." Madison said waddling into the entry way, "we are all in the kitchen, staying for dinner?" she asked, and they agreed. "Jim, these are my parents Vince, and Linda." Madison introduced them which Vince shook his hand, along with Linda.

"I hope it's not too overwhelming for you Jim." Madison said sitting down next to the man at the dinner table, "Oh no, you have a great family." Jim smiled, gently squeezing her small hand. "Thank you." she smiled back as everyone took their spots at the table. "Girls, get in here and leave those kittens alone!" Hunter yelled, and the girls came running in. Everyone piled their plates with food as everyone sat and intently listened to Jim on what he thought about wrestling, now that he had seen Madison, and the members of the shield. "Why don't you come to the raw episode next week?" Vince asked, "Really? That would be awesome to see how you run things." Jim smiled. He was such a genuine man, and had such a loving vibe from him. "Yeah, Madison and Jon will be there for the night, before they take off for the baby to come." Hunter explained, "Oh speaking of baby." Jon said clearing his throat causing Madison to smile and nod her head. "We found out the sex of the baby." Jon added, "Oh wow! Spill it!" Linda smiled, "well..." Madison laughed, "It's a boy!" Jon smiled from ear to ear. Everyone said their congratulations. "Do you have any names yet?" Stephanie asked, "Eh we have a few, but we are still unsure." Jon smiled pointing to Madison since she couldn't decide on a name, "Don't think I can't see that." Madison laughed.

Later on that evening, Jim was the center of attention tell everyone war stories that were of course PG and explained how his wife was, and everything in between. Everyone was listening intently, even the girls who were sprawled out on the floor. "Jim, you are an amazing man." Vince said laughing at one of his jokes. "Thank You." he smiled. After Vince getting Jim's information, they offered to give him a ride back to his place and he accepted, he thanked Madison and Jon for the time, and the food, and said that he would see them Monday.

After everyone left, the house was now clean, and Madison was laying in bed in one of Jon's shirts while he decided to carry the box of kittens. "Baby, who knew Dean Ambrose was such a softy." Madison laughed laying in the middle of the bed as he placed the box down next to his side of the bed, "Don't let the secret out.." he laughed peeling off his shirt and his jeans.

Jon crawled into bed and cuddled up next to Madison as she was rubbing her stomach. "What's wrong?" Jon asked knowing Madison was in some sort of pain. "He is just keeps kicking me in the ribs." she sighed. Jon scooted down with his head close to her stomach and rubbing a hand across her belly in circles.

"Hey baby boy..." Jon whispered against her stomach raising her shirt up to expose her bump. "You need to take it easy on Momma, we both know you are stubborn though." Jon smirked causing Madison to giggle at the affectionate sight. "I want you to know something though, no matter what life throws at you, or your momma, I will always be here. I want you to know that everything I do is for you and your momma." Jon whispered. "He stopped kicking.." Madison said, "He must like your voice." she added with a smile. Jon decided to continue to talk to his son. "You know, I never had a great childhood, but I will bust my butt every single day to give you and your momma a better life. I hope that one day, you will see everything that I have done for our family. I will always be here to protect you from this crazy world. You and your momma have given me so much hope and love that I don't think I will ever be able to explain into words how much you both mean to me, but I will try to show you every single day. I am far from perfect, but I hope that you see past that like your momma does. We both love you so much." Jon said kissing her belly, and then heard sniffles from Madison. Jon decided to crawl back up to his love. "Don't cry.." he whispered into her ear, wiping her tears. "Jon, you are going to be an amazing father." Madison smiled, Jon kissed her gently and passionately. "I love you so much." Jon said in between kisses. "I love you..." Madison said and then there intimate moment was cut off by the door bell.

"Who the fuck is here at 11:30 at night?" Madison groaned, Duke started to growl, which he usually barks but never growls, so that was a red flag for the couple, and then power went out. "What the fuck.."Jon growled, "Babe...where are you..."Madison asked getting scared, "Im right here.." Jon said holding his phone for light. "Don't go.." Madison said, as she took her phone and got out of bed using the light to fight sweats. "Mads, I am sure it's nothing." Jon tried to reassure his girlfriend, and then heard the doorbell go off repeatedly causing Duke to growl even more. "I am calling the police." Madison said dialing the number with Duke standing in front of her ready to pounce. Jon tried to walk out of the room, "Jon please...don't." she said shaking in fear. Jon mumbled to himself and shut the bedroom door, and locked it while Madison was giving her the address to the dispatcher and explaining what was happening. "Baby, sit down.." Jon demanded seeing Madison shaking, and knew she shouldn't be dealing with stress. Madison sat on the bed with Duke jumping onto the bed with her still in a protective stance. Jon was standing in front of Madison pacing back and forth when he heard glass shattering. Madison explained that someone was breaking into their home, and the dispatcher said that the cops were 4 minutes away. Jon made sure the door was locked, and decided to move the dresser in front of the door, because he needed to protect Madison and the baby. "J..Jon..." Madison whimpered, "I am right here baby.." Jon said rubbing Madison's back.

Jon and Madison were standing in the bedroom quietly as Duke continued to growl at the door, and then there was light scratching at the door, almost like a taunting. "Madison...Oh...Madison..." the voice came through the door causing Madison to grip onto Jon's arm. "Shh." Jon whispered, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Come out Madison..." the voice said again in a sing song voice. Duke was now growling and barking like crazy, as Madison was shaking with fear rubbing her stomach. "I hear the sirens.." Jon whispered into her ear. "This isn't over Sonny...you will be with me soon." the voice said, before they heard the feet running on the outside of the door.

It took everything Jon had, and the pleas of his pregnant girlfriend to stop him from going out there and kicking the guys ass. He knew it was Mike Brooks, and he just about had enough of his crap. Jon wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless, but with Madison being 6 months pregnant, her and their son come first, and that meant standing right by Madison making sure that she was okay. Jon knew that she was beyond scared, and pulled her into a hug when the police had said that they were at the bedroom door, and then the lights came back on.

Jon moved the dresser back to where it was and opened the door for the cops, but Duke stayed right by Madison, and whimpered, causing Jon to look back at the love of his life, and then he spotted her gray sweatpants with blood on them. "Madison!?" he yelled, running to her side. "Oh my god!" Madison sobbed out realizing the wet feel in her pants. The cops rushed in and told them that they needed to get her to the hospital, and without hesitation Jon picked Madison up bridal style and thankfully one of the officers offered to take the dog and kittens to her brother's house after giving him a phone call telling him what happened at the request of Jon, which he respected. Jon put Madison into the cop car, and began to cry along with Madison. The other officer had taken Duke and the box of kittens in the other car to head to Madison's brothers, because Madison didn't want to leave them alone. "I'm so scared..." Jon mumbled, "I'm so sorry..." Madison cried, "Let's hope for the best baby, He is healthy as ever, remember? The doctor even said he was the healthiest he has ever seen." Jon said trying to reassure them both.

The cop took Madison and Jon to the nearest hospital, and she was immediately taken into a room, with Jon closely following. The doctor came in with the ultra sound machine, and immediately hooked it up, and Jon held Madison's hand tightly, giving her all the strength he could to know he was there for her. The doctor put the gel on her stomach, and started to rub it around with the device. The room was quite, as Madison had tears running down her face as she was silently praying that she didn't lose their baby. Jon had tears running down his face, but blocked his face with Madison's hand. If anything happened to their son, he would not hesitate to personally take care of Mike Brooks. The room was so silent, they both were sure that they could hear each other's thoughts, and then soon they were interupted by the familiar sound of their son's heart beating through out the room. Madison gasped and smiled at the sound, as tears fell down her face even more, "He is fine, his heart beat is strong, and everything is going perfectly fine." The doctor said and it was like music to Jon's ears. "Is Madison fine?" Jon asked, "Yes, but however, she needs to be on bed rest for at least 3 weeks, and I want to check on your son at least 2 times a week while she is on bed rest, due to the stress her body is handling, she could cause herself to go into early labor, and we can't have that just yet." the doctor explained. "So our baby is fine?" Madison asked again, "Yes Ms. McMahon. But please take it easy for now, and no stressful situations at all." he said.

Jon and Madison immediately kissed, knowing the baby was okay. "We need to get you home." Jon said wiping the gel off her stomach. "Can we go to my parents guest house tonight? Get the dog and kittens, and just spend a few days away from the house?" Madison asked, "of course baby, anything, but you are on strict orders." Jon said, "Oh and you are to avoid sexual intercourse for those three weeks." the doctor added. Both immediately frowned, but got the point. The doctor decided to release her, and Jon called Linda and told her what had happened, and she said it was fine that they stay in the guest house, and she said that she would send Shane to their house to pack some stuff for them while she got the guest house ready.

Jon sent Colby and Joe a text to give them a heads up, and both instantly grew angry, since they both were protective of Madison even more, along with their son. Madison was extremely exhausted, and was ready to fall asleep, "Baby, Joe and Colby are coming to get us, so we can get you home." Jon said kissing her forehead.

About 20 minutes later Madison, Jon, Colby, Joe and Shane were standing in the guest house with Linda and Vince. Thankfully their house was surrounded by security gates, cameras, and a few guards that Vince had personally hired, and the guest house was located in the backyard, but about a mile away from the house. Madison decided to take a bath, and Linda had been in there with her daughter taking care of her. Jon and the guys decided it was best to get Madion security guards for when she is by herself, Joe and Colby insisted on staying the night which helped ease Jon's mind.

Vince and Linda said their goodnights, along with Shane when Madison came out with wet hair and in the most comfortable clothes she possibly could wear, which consisted of one of Jon's shirts, and a pair of sweats that were so soft she could it for a pillow, she made her way to the living room seeing Jon wiping his eyes, and Joe and Colby sitting there looking like they were ready to kill someone. Madison sat on the pull out bed between Jon and Colby and snuggled between the two, but closer to Jon. "Are the doors locked?" she asked causing Joe to get up and do a double check and nodding his head. Jon put an arm around her as Joe covered her with a blanket and gave her a few pillows, Colby decided to put on a movie on and all of them sat in silence watching a movie with Madison falling asleep in Jon's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Jon noticed that Madison had fell asleep on his chest, and decided to put her in the bed, since she hadn't been getting much sleep the past few nights since the baby decided to kick a ton at night. Jon picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom that was in the McMahon's guest house. He pulled the covers back, and laid her down, and covered her up. Duke jumped on the bed and cuddled with her, resting his head on her baby bump. Jon gave her a kiss on the forhead, and made sure that the lights were out and the curtain was shut and decided to head out to the living room to talk with Joe and Colby.

"Man, I hate that she is so tired from all this." Colby sighed, "How is she going to take Jim to raw if she is on bed rest?" Joe asked, "I don't know man, I am sure we will think of something." Jon replied, "Ohh we could get her a fancy wheel chair, and tie her down to eat because you know she isn't going to take the bed rest like a champ." Colby laughed, "I think her body just needs to rest. Ever since he started kicking she doesn't sleep well at night, so she usually gets like 5 hours of sleep in a night." Jon explained. "So what exactly are you guys going to do with the whole Mike thing?" Joe asked, "I don't know but if I get my hands on him, it's not going to be pretty." Jon yawned, "I think I am going to get some sleep." he added standing up and heading to the bedroom. Jon stripped off his shirt and jeans that exposed his boxers and crawled into bed and cuddled into Madison's back with a hand on her stomach, as he nuzzled his face into the back of her hair.

The next morning, it was storming, and Jon woke up, and saw that Madison was still sound asleep, and she looked so peaceful. Jon noticed her features through the gray light that was shining through the curtain, Madsion's rose colored cheeks with a glow to it, and her long eyelashes that most women would die for, her long hair spread out across the pillow as she laid on Jon's bare chest, with a tight arm around his waist and her belly resting on his thigh some with her leg sprawled over his. There was no doubt in Jon's mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman, and wake up next to her every day. Jon noticed Duke was still laying next to Madison, with his head on her hair sound asleep. Madison's light breathing with little snores here and there made Jon smile at the sound. Jon gently reached for his phone to check the time, and it was 8:30am, and he decided to take a quick picture of his love, and Duke. He decided to upload it to twitter with the caption, '_baby madbrose's momma with Duke'._

Jon gently got out of bed with an idea of what he wanted to do today, and hoped that Madison would agree to it. "Baby..." Madison whispered in a sleepy voice, "I'm going to get a shower, and run to the store for you." Jon said, "Send Colby or Joe back here for a little bit.." she mumbled in her sleep, knowing she didn't want to be alone just yet. Jon took a shower, and got dressed into a pair of basketball shorts, and a plain gray tank top, and added a zip up hoodie with his hat. After brushing his teeth, he headed out to the living room to see Joe and Colby. "Hey man.." Jon said grabbing a cup of coffee, "How is she?" Joe asked, "She is sound asleep, but I got a favor for the both of ya." Jon smirked, "Colby, I need you to come with me to go shopping, and Joe, you are requested to be Maddie's pillow until I get back." Jon laughed, "She doesn't want to be alone right now?"Colby asked. "No, she just doesn't feel safe after last night." Jon explained, "yeah, man, that's fine." Joe laughed, since Madison and Joe had gotten close like her and Colby were. "You can watch TV, or something, she's usually dead to the world." Jon explained, "Alright, wait..what are you going to the store and need Colby?" Joe asked, "It's a surprise man." Jon laughed, "Well lets get going." Colby said throwing on a hoodie.

Joe walked into the bedroom where Madison was sleeping, Madison slightly woke up. "it's just me Mads.." Joe whispered laying on the bed next to Madison, Joe decided to watch tv but made sure the volume was low, but he could still here it, but ended up taking a cat nap. 

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Colby asked, as Jon was driving the SUV. "I am going to ask Madison to marry me." Jon smiled, "But first, I have to see Vince and ask him if I have his blessing." he smiled nervously. "Oh shit! That's awesome man, but we just left Vince's house?" Colby said confused. "He is at headquarters, I have a meeting with him in 10 minutes." Jon said gripping the steering wheel.

About 5 minutes later, the two men pulled up to WWE Headquarters, and the assistant led them into the waiting area, "He will be with you in a moment Mr. Good." she said, as Colby and Jon sat down. "Good luck man, you nervous?" Colby asked. "A little bit.." Jon said playing with his hands. "Sir, he will see you now." she said walking back into the area.

Jon walked into Vince McMahon's office, "Hello Jon!" Vince said standing to shake his hand, which Jon shook. "Hi, how are ya?" Jon asked, "I'm okay, please have a seat." Vince said gesturing to the chair. "So, what can I do for ya today? Is everything okay with Madison?" he asked, "oh everything is alright with her, she actually doesn't know I am here." Jon laughed, "but I do want to ask you something.." Jon said getting more nervous. "Well, let's here it son." Vince smiled.

"Well, Mr. McMahon, I love Madison with everything in me, and our son means so much to us already.."Jon hesitated, "I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter, and I came here to ask...if I could have your blessing to marry your daughter." Jon asked biting the inside of his cheek.

"Jon, I know how much you love her, and I can see that you make her happier than she has been in years, but yes, you have my blessing." Vince smiled, at him standing up and walking around the desk to hug him. "Thank you so much sir." Jon smiled, "call me vince outside of work." Vince laughed, "Alright, thank you." Jon smiled. Jon excused himself and headed back to grab Colby from the waiting area. "So!?" Colby asked, "Looks like we are going shopping." Jon smiled, causing Colby to pat Jon's shoulders. "Congrats man!" Colby smiled as they walked out of the building to head to the mall to find a jewlery store.

* * *

**A/N: I had a little bit of down time today, so I figured I'd update from last night's chapter. Please enjoy! Thank you for all the kind reviews :) **


	20. Chapter 20

It's Sunday evening, Madison and Jon decided to go back to their house, after getting a security system installed, and the windows by the door replaced that were broken out when Mike decided to break into their home. Madison had just got done feeding the kittens, and Jon was in the shower. Madison decided, since Jon and Madison couldn't have sex for a couple weeks, she decided to please her man. Madison made her way upstairs and stripped out of her clothes, and headed to their master bathroom where Jon was showering. Jon noticed through the glass door that she was fully naked, and stepped into the shower. "Babe.."Jon moaned out in frustration, "Hi.." she smirked as she let her hands roam his naked wet body, "Madison..."he smirked, as he found her hand on his now erect piece, slowly fisting it. "Shit..."he mumbled out as she placed kisses on his chest. Jon's hands roamed her breasts, and body, Madison decided to kneel down, with Jon hesitating. "Stop.." she mumbled, as she placed kisses on his lower stomach, and lightly nibbled at his skin. Madison slowly took him into her mouth as she heard him growl at the sensation, throwing his head back. "Fuck!" he moaned out as she slowly started to bob her head. Jon rested his hand on her hair as he felt himself hit the back of her throat causing him to moan out into the shower. "God! Maddie..." he moaned out even louder, causing Madison to pick up the pace, causing him to throb through out her mouth. "You're gonna make me cum..." he moaned out, as she gently grasped her hands to his thighs, "Fuck!" he moaned out thrusting into her mouth as his speed spilled into her mouth, causing her to swollow it, and then licked him seductively, "I swear to god, you are going to be the death of me." he moaned out trying to catch his breath. Jon helped her to her feet, and decided to let her stand under the water and wash her hair for her, and her body. "You're absolutely stunning.."Jon smiled at his naked girlfriend. He was mesmerized by her beauty, her skin glowing, and looking absolutely perfect without an ounce of make up. Madison rested her back on Jon's chest as he washed her hair out, and then washed her body. "You are the best.." Madison smiled, as he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her and himself.

Madison put on boy shorts, and an oversized tank top and wrapped a towel around her long hair, as Jon put on basketball shorts. "Want something to eat?" Jon smiled, causing Madison to laugh, and nod her head. "Fruit sounds amazing.." she smiled, walking into the upstairs hallway, "No babe, lay in bed. I'll bring it up to you. Find a movie for us to watch." Jon smiled, lifting her up bridal style and carried into her the bedroom, and laid her down. "And people say chilvary is dead." Madison giggled at how great Jon was being through out this bed rest thing. Madison decided to find a movie on the tv that hung on their wall, while getting under the covers. A few minutes later Jon arrived with a serving plate, with a variety of cut up fruit on the plate and climbed in bed. "What movie did you pick gorgeous?" Jon asked as she ate the fruit, "Uh some comedy, Ride Along." she explained. Jon cuddled up next to her as Duke decided to lay on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Monday afternoon, Madison decided to take a shower, and get dressed into a pair of dark skinny maternity jeans, and a white plain v-neck t-shirt, with a red flannel long sleeve shirt, she threw her hair into a messy bun and didn't bother to add make up since she had to do make up and hair at the arena tonight. She added her brown knee high boots, since it was still chilly out.

She made her way down stairs, to hear Joe and Colby talking, "Hey there momma." Colby said giving her a hug, "hey.." she smiled, "How are ya feeling?" Joe asked, "I'm fine, just no energy." she laughed. "Where's Jon?" she asked heading to the kitchen to eat. "He went to go get Jim, we are suppose to take you to the arena, and we will meet them there." Colby explained as he rested his hands on her stomach to feel the baby kick. Madison heard her phone beep indicating she had a text message, so she pulled her phone off the charger and unlocked her phone.

_Jon: I am getting Jim now, and we will meet you at the arena, please don't be on your feet for long. Love you._

_I won't be, once I get to the office, I am not suppose to move according to Hunter and Steph. Love you too, tell Jim hello._

"We better get going since you have hair and make-up." Colby said, "Ugh..." Madison said laughing in the middle of a bite of her food. Joe grabbed her purse for her, and her leather jacket since they were upstairs, and Madison put on her leather jacket, and sunglasses, and headed to the car, with Joe and Colby.

Joe was driving while Colby and Madison talked about boy names, "Jon and I both like Finn. But we can't think of a middle name." Madison explained, "Ohh! Stop at the ice cream shop there!" Madison said pointing ahead, causing Joe to laugh, and get in the correct lane, and pulled through the drive through. "What ya want?" Joe asked watching Madison scan the menu, "Uhm, a large peach mango milkshake." she smiled, "and I owe you superman ice cream." she added, "Colby?" she asked, "Uh just a strawberry smoothie." he added, Joe placed the order, and pulled through to pay the clerk at the window, and then gave the ice cream to Madison and Colby while he ate his ice cream cone driving.

About 10 minutes later, they pulled up to the arena, and saw a ton of fans already outside. "Wonderful.." Madison sighed, hating the fact that she was always almost mobbed by fans for pictures, "we got you." Colby said gently squeezing her shoulder. Joe parked the car as close as he could, and got out along with Colby as he helped Madison out of the car, and the fans went insane with cheers. The security spotted them, and escorted them to the entrance, as fans were snapping pictures, and fan girling over Joe and Colby. Madison reached the arena doors, and sighed in relief, as Joe and Colby followed her.

Madison was rushed to make-up and hair, since she was directed by Stephanie to be off of her feet as much as possible. Madison sat in the chair, with her make up artist, and hair stylist. Brie and Nikki Bella showed up and embraced Madison in a hug, and asked a thousand questions about the baby and the name, which Madison smiled and told them about the baby being a boy, and how great Jon was being. "We need to throw you a baby shower!" Brie smiled and hestitnaly Madison agreed. Madison was finished with her subtle make up, and her now dry hair curled losely falling down her back. Madison made her way with Brie and Nikki to her office, and Brie text Bryan and asked him to bring Madison some food from catering and explained that Madison wasn't suppose to be on her feet. Jim and Jon finally made their way to Madison's office, and Jim smiled at the pregnant woman, and gave her a small hug, and sat beside her with Jon giving her a kiss. "How ya feeling?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. "I feel great actually." Madison answered honestly, Madison introduced the Bella's to Jim, as Bryan walked in with a huge plate of food. "So, I wasn't sure what you wanted, with your weird cravings and all, but I got you basically everything." he laughed, "Thank you B." she smiled standing up giving him a hug, and introduced Jim to Bryan, and Bryan shook his hand. While Madison ate her food at her desk, with Jon stealing pieces of her food, Jim and the bellas talked with Bryan, and offered to show him around, which he couldn't deny.

"He is loving this." Jon smiled, "Good, he's a sweet man." Madison smiled, as there was a knock on the door. "I swear, you won't get a moment of peace being here." Jon grumbled opening the door to see Nick and Zach with a huge gift bag since Madison told the world on twitter that they were having a boy. "Aw guys!" Madison smiled, as they tried to get in the door with their balloons, "Mads!" they said in unison causing Jon to laugh at their antics. Madison stood up and gave the two men a hug and sat on the couch with Nick placing the bag on the couch, as she was instructed to go through it. Jon laughed as she pulled out onesies with their logos on it, and silly but cute stuffed animals and toys. "You guys are great, thank you!" Madison said wiping a tear from laughing at their reasoning behind the toys and clothes. "Thanks guys." Jon smiled shaking their hands, "No problem." Nick smiled and gave Madison a hug, "We need to get going, we have a few interviews to do." Ryder mentioned, causing them to walk out the door after saying their goodbyes.

Later on in the evening The Shield members were sitting in the general managers office to cut a promo with Randy Orton and Batista. Now after Randy and Madison's on-screen relationship came to a break up, and Madison was now with Dean Ambrose, Randy was out for revenge with The Shield. Madison was sitting at her desk, with the three shield memebers standing around discussing Dean Ambrose's time off, that started tonight with Madison as well, until she was back from maternity leave. "Seth, can you go get Brad Maddox for me please?" Madison asked, causing him to walk out the door, and then entered Randy Orton and Batista, Madison immediately stood up and Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose stood protectively in front of her, "Oh Ms. McMahon, putting on weight are we?" Batista asked looking her up and down, "You moron I am pregnant!" She growled, "Well, I want a match with Dean Ambrose before he goes on leave to be by your side during your leave." Randy sneered, "He is not cleared to compete due to surgery." Madison explained, "Oh come on Dean.." Randy smirked, "He's not ready to compete, but I am." Roman stepped up, "So tonight, Roman Reigns vs Randy Orton in a cage match." Madison smiled, causing Roman and Dean to both smirk. "Now if you don't mind, get out of my office." Madison sneered, as they left. The camera men said cut, and both Randy and Dave walked back in and hugged Madison and told her how great she looked, which she appreciated.

Jon still didn't get along with Randy outside of the job, because Randy thought that Madison deserved someone better, which he couldn't stand. Since Randy knew nothing about Jon and Madison's relationship. Randy felt Jon glaring at him while he was in conversation with Madison, so he ended the conversation and kissed her forehead with a smirk, causing Jon's hands to go into fists. "See ya!" Madison smiled as they walked out the door.

Jon stayed quiet for a few moments, until Jim came back in smiling wearing a you can't see me shirt, with John Cena following smiling. "Nice shirt Jim!" Madison smiled as he sat down next to her. "this man is a riot!" Cena smiled causing Jon to laugh, "he is pretty great." Jon smiled, as they eventually finished the show, Jim had left earlier in the night since he wasn't feeling well, and Jon took Madison home.

Once they were in bed, Jon decided to ask Madison her thoughts on marriage. "So, how would you feel one day if I asked you to be my wife?" Jon asked as he nuzzled on her chest rubbing her stomach, "Well, I am stuck with you for at least 18 years already." she laughed, causing Jon to nudge his head on her chin. "You are stuck with me regardless baby." he smiled, "But seriously, I haven't been this happy in a long time, even after everything, it's like you are the light at the end of my tunnel." Madison smiled, "Aw look who is a softy now!" Jon chuckled. "I love you Momma." he smiled, "I love you too daddy." she said rolling over to cuddle into his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Madison is now 8 months pregnant, and today is the day, that Madison and Jon are having a baby shower thrown by their friends and Madison's family. Jon and Madison were closer than ever, and were more in love than ever. Jon still hadn't proposed yet, because he was waiting for the right time, and had something planned. Madison was officially off of bed rest, and Jon and Madison couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Jon and Madison took showers, and Jon put on a pair of tan cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt since it was the middle of June and the weather was rather warm. While Madison wore a white sundress, that was elegant with roman style sandles. Madison's was wavy naturally, with some make up to add, since she her skin was flawless, she just added some mascara, and red lipstick. She wobbled her way down stairs, "You look gorgeous momma." Jon smiled at the beauty. "Thanks baby." she smiled, "Let's get going, we got a drive ahead of us." Jon said grabbing Madison's Louis Vuitton purse for her and she had her phone in her hand. Madison put her state trooper sunglasses on, while Jon threw his hat on and sunglasses. "Did you feed the kittens?" Madison asked, causing Jon to nod. "Yes everything is taken care of babe. Relax." Jon replied holding the door open for Madison.

Jon and Madison arrived to a country club an hour away from their home, and noticed how fancy it looked, which was probably due to Madison's parents. Jon parked the car, and they both noticed that there was a white deck facing a pond with balloons. Madison got out of the car with the help of Jon, and they walked their way to the area. Madison saw the tables with white cloth over them, with baby breath plants in blue mason jars on each table, with a blue ribbon around them. Jon noticed the banner with their son's name on it Finley Asher Good with different shades of blue balloons handing on the deck where the banner was. "Wow.." Jon smiled at the efforts they put in. Madison walked onto the deck with Jon and was instantly greeted by Stephanie, Linda and the Bella twins.'"This is wonderful guys!" Madison smiled wiping a tear from her eyes. "This is awesome." Jon smiled hugging Linda and Stephanie. Stephanie and Linda showed them to their seats since everyone wanted to be apart of the shower, including the guys.

The guest list included, The Bella's, Bryan, John, Joe, and Colby along with Randy Orton, Nick and Zach Ryder, Vince, Hunter, Shane and his wife, along with their grandparents and uncles and aunts, Road Dogg, and Billy Gun, Nattie and TJ, Eva Marie and her husband, And a handful of other people that worked in the company, along with Jim, who was smiling from ear to ear. "This is insane." Jon laughed as he said hi to everyone with a nod. Madison was immediately embraced in hugs by the Divas, as there was a photographer snapping a ton of pictures. Thankfully, there was an open bar for Jon so he could be entertained and not so up tight about all the touching of the baby bump, since he had became overly protective in the final days of the countdown. All the men gathered around the bar, and placed their drinks.

Madison and Jon had their photos taken with the family, and then some with Madison and the Divas and their spouses, along with Jon and his friends being silly with Jon holding Madison bridal style.

Madison had opened all of the gifts which was more than enough, but appreciated everyone, and their kind words, and then the guests along with the soon to be parents ate their food, and spent the afternoon talking and laughing, along with everyone placing bets on how much the baby would weigh. The party finally died down, since it was going on 4 in the afternoon, and knew that Madison was getting tired, Jon, Joe and Colby, started to pile the SUV with the gifts after Jon and Madison thanked everyone one by one, but still didn't get through half of the presents since Madison was starting to doze off at the table. "We are gonna need another car.." Jon laughed as his back seat, and trunk were full. Joe pulled his up and they loaded his SUV full as well. "Go get the momma, and we will follow you home." Joe said, and Jon went to get Madison, "Babe, we are ready." Jon said rubbing her back, "Mkay.." she mumbled still sleepy. "You can sleep some in the car." He said helping her up.

Jon helped Madison out to the SUV and into the car, and she was instantly asleep on Jon's arm that was resting on the center console of their car. Joe and Colby were in Joe's SUV that was following them back to their house to help unload everything since they didn't want Madison to carry anything, and they had a crap ton of things to go through.

Since Jon and Madison were delayed on knowing the sex of the baby, while they were out at the baby shower, Jon had hired painters and decorators to set up the nursery for Madison since she wasn't suppose to be around paint. Jon wanted to surprise her, since she was stressing out that the nursery wasn't done and she only had a month left until Finn would be here.

After the hour drive, they finally pulled into the driveway of their home, with Joe and Colby following. Jon gently woke up Madison, who seemed to be full of energy now, and walked into the house, with the guys following with as many gifts as they could carry. While the guys made their way to the nursery for the gifts, Madison decided to feed the kittens, and Duke since she was banned from the nursery right now at the request of Jon.

Jon and the two men walked into the nursery and were completely speechless. The farthest wall away from the door, was a dark blue color with the word Finn hanging in a gray colored wooden letters above the dark brown crib, that had light gray sheets with black stars on it. The double windows had sheer white curtains hanging that were facing the crib, and had a white wooden box that fit the length of the windows, that had light gray cushions on it for sitting, on the opposite walls were a light gray color, with a dark brown changing table, with a light wooden sign above it that said 'be a superhero, tame a dinosaur, sail the seas, dig for worms, catch a firefly, hunt for treasures, fly to the moon, be a gentlemen, listen to your mama.' There was a cushioned chair that sat in the door that was a light gray color, along with a foot rest, that had a lamp on the side. Along the bare wall facing the windows, was a toy box with the word Finn engraved in it, with random baby stuffed animals stuffed into it, along with toys, and there was a picture of Jon making a heart shaped across Madison's stomach in a frame, and above the photo it said 'Finley James' and then below the picture it said. "We're going to watch you shine. We're going to watch you grow. We're going to paint a sign so you'll always know...as long as one and one is two- there could never be a baby who is loved by his parents more than we love you." and then there were little nursery rhymes on canvas, like 'you are my sunshine'. Jon was stunned at how great the room looked, and knew Madison was going to love it. "WOW!" Colby said looking over the entire room, and noticed the wooden floor, that was dressed with a sky looking rug, with airplanes on it. "She is going to fucking flip!" Colby laughed, "You think she will like it?" Jon asked. "Dude she will love it!" Joe smiled, "Dude there's even little model airplanes hanging from the ceiling!" Colby sounded excited, "Oh wow!" Jon laughed, "Let's finish getting the gifts, and then show Madison." Jon added.

The guys finished carrying all the gifts into the nursery, and Jon had carried Madison up the stairs bridal style instructing her to close her eyes, which she followed his demand. Jon made his way into the nursery and stood Madison on her feet, with her hand covering her eyes. "Open those gorgeous eyes.." he whispered into her ear, and she removed her hand, and opened her eyes and they went wide eyed, "Oh my god!"she smiled scanning over the room. "I love it!" she smiled, hugging the father to be. "Surprise baby.." he smiled into the hug. "You sneaky man." she laughed, as she scanned over everything in the nursery. After Madison scanned the room, and looked everything over, she was in love with the nursery, and more impressed that Jon surprised her with this.

After she got settled in the chair that was in the room, it was now time to go through the bags of gifts from the shower that literally contained anything and everything from onsies, to diapers, to bathing stuff, to toys and stuffed animals, and adorable outfits. Jon and Joe hung the clothes up in the closet that held little baby hangers, while Colby took the stuffed animals and placed them in various places through out the window, as close as they were to being finished, Madison fell asleep, causing the men to laugh, and Jon carrying her to their bedroom, so they could finish.


	22. Chapter 22

Jon laid awake on the night of June 27th, it was going on eleven in the evening, and Madison was sound asleep laying across the love of her life. Through out the day she had been having cramps, and was uncomfortable and requested that Jon and her be lazy that day, since it was overly humid out, and she hated the heat being this pregnant. Jon was watching some movie on the flat screen TV that was mounted on their wall. Jon couldn't believe that just in a few short days their son would be here. He couldn't be happier, he loved Madison with everything in him, and Finn, he loved just as much. He couldn't wait to meet their son, to see what he looked like, to see if he would have Madison's green eyes, or his blue eyes. He knew that Madison was going to make an amazing mother, and he was going to do everything in his power to be an amazing father. To protect him, and his mother from the crazy world. Earlier in the night, Madison and Jon both agreed, that they would show the world one picture of their son, once he was born, but after that they both agreed they didn't want pictures of them and Finn out in the public eye, at least not yet. Especially since things with Mike Brooks was too quite, Jon didn't want Mike to do anything crazy with Finn because he would kill anyone who harmed him or his mother in any way shape or form. Jon was lost in thought, because over the past couple days, he had been working on a special way to propose to the love of his life, and thankfully she didn't catch on to his games. Madison started to stir, and causing Jon to get pulled from his thoughts when she jumped straight up, about giving Jon a heart attack, "Jesus woman!" he said holding his chest, "Uh..I think my water broke.." she said throwing the covers off her bare legs, "What!?" he asked again as if she were speaking a foreign language. Madison looked at the sheet, and saw that her water in deed broke. "My water broke!" she said trying to comprehend it herself, and with Jon being the eccentric unexpected man of the shield, jumped out of bed, about falling to his face, "What do we do!?" He asked running around gathering Madison's things, tripping a few times in the process causing Madison to laugh at the always together man. "Chill out Jon!" she said reaching for her phone, she called her mother and her father to let them know and they promised that they would meet at the hospital. Jon was freaking out causing Madison to get aggravated because her stomach pains started to increase. "Jon! Seriously sit the fuck down or stop pacing! I have a fucking bag by the door, we need to go...OH GOD!" she yelled out in pain, with Jon trying to keep his cool because he swore she turned into Linda Blair with the mood swings. "Okay babe..Here." he said handing her sweat pants, and clean panties. Madison dropped her panties and put the clean ones on along with the sweats and added her flip flops and Jon helped her waddle into the upstairs hallway. "I need to call Colby and Joe." she said chewing on her cheek and scrunching her face in pain. "I will once we get to the car." Jon explained as she grabbed his hand and squeezed when she got another contraction. Jon decided to pick her up and carry her bridal style because he was convinced she was having Finn right here in the hall way.

Jon sat Madison in the passenger side of the SUV and Jon threw the bag in the back, noticing Madison already placed the car seat in the back. He sighed in relief because he knew he was forgetting something. Jon hopped in the drivers seat and headed out of the drive, and immediately picked his phone up to call Colby and Joe, as Madison was squeezing his hand in pain. "Breathe baby.." he said as he was trying to focus on driving, but wanted to take Madison's contractions away. Madison was rubbing her now huge baby bump trying to sooth him some, like it always did in the past, and nothing helped. Jon started to get road rage on the highway cussing and honking his horn and screaming "my wife is in labor you stupid fuck!" out the window a few times, causing Madison to laugh some as much as she could until another contraction came, which Jon gave her his hand to squeeze.

About 10 minutes later, Jon pulled up to the hospital and Madison was helped out by Vince and Linda, and Vince had parked the car so Jon could be with Madison.

"They have a room already for her." Linda explained as she helped Madison into a wheel chair because walking became a challenge for Maddie now that her contractions were closer. "I will send Steph and Hunter a text to let them know, along with Shane." Jon added pulling his phone out as they were in the elevator going up. "I will shove that phone down your throat if you don't give me your hand!" Madison growled causing Jon to smirk and extending his hand. "I'm sorry baby." He loved Madison and her colorful mouth when she was angry. But he didn't mind because he had a colorful mouth as well.

Madison made her way to the room where she would be giving birth, which looked like a hotel suite, Madison was changed into a gown, and then laid down in the hospital bed while Vince, Linda and Jon stood back so the nurse could set up all the monitors and everything. After the nurse was finished, Jon made his way to her side and held her hand, and noticed she was in a lot of pain, as beads of sweat were on her forehead, and her messy bun of hair, was a little damp but she still glowed, she was flawless in Jon's eyes. "The doctor will be here in a moment." The nurse added, as there was a knock at the door and Linda opened it. There stood a messy haired Colby, wearing gym shorts and a wrinkled band t-shirt, with Joe looking like a hot mess that crawled out of bed. "Only family members can be back here right now." The nurse said, causing Jon to about say something but was cut off by Madison, "Listen here Blondie, they are our family, and I suggest you keep your trap shut who walks in and out of this room and just do your job." Madison growled causing Jon to hold back his laughter with his two fellow mates. Vince and Linda apologized on Madison's behalf and then told them that the two wouldn't be a problem, and explained that she also had a sister and brother-in-law, along with a brother coming, and as soon as they finished, Stephanie, Hunter and Shane barged into the room giving Madison a quick hug as they sat around and waited. The room was somewhat silent, everyone joyous still that a new addition to the family was going to make his grand entrance into the world.

A few minutes later the Doctor had came in, and asked Madison who she wanted to be in the room, "I want Jon, Momma, and Steph." she explained, and the doctor told her that it was alright. He asked the other people to go out to the waiting room, while he examined her, to see how far she was dialated since her contractions were so close together. "Okay Mads, we are going to have to start pushing. You are fully dialated." He said, as the nurses and doctor got things ready.

"You can do this baby.. soon we get to meet our son." Jon said kissing her forehead, with Linda and Stephanie on the other side of her giving her support. "Is the pain too much? Do you need any medicine?" The doctor asked, "Are you serious!? A child is about to rip open my vagina! No, I don't want drugs." she declared.

Jon held her hand while, Stephanie held the other, with Linda rubbing her hair back to keep it out of her face. The doctor prompted Madison to where her legs needed to be, and said "Okay, on three I need you to push.."

"One... Two...Three... PUSH!" the doctor said as Madison grunted and pushed with everything in her, with deep breaths as Jon kept focused on her eyes, to see the determination with a mix of pain. "You're doing great momma." Jon whispered, kissing her hand, at this moment he decided to be somewhat quiet, mentally preparing himself for becoming a father, for not getting the Linda Blair moment from Madison.

"Okay, One...two...three...PUSH!" the doctor said again, and Madison pushed even harder, with beads of sweat now falling down her face, with Linda having tears in her eyes, along with Stephanie who kept a tight grip on her little sisters hand. "I see the head, at least 2 more pushes...You are doing great Maddie." The doctor said, with Madison out of breath from the pain. "Come on baby, Push, you got this.." Jon whispered, "Let's meet our baby boy." He added, and she nodded. "One...two...three...PUSH!" and with everything in Madison, she pushed, she was sure that she pushed out every organ in her body, with her mind running a mile a minute about anything and everything. All that came to a stop when she heard the wailing of her son, it was like she was deaf her entire life, and finally peace in the most precious sound in the world. "Your son has arrived!" The doctor smiled, and asked Jon if he wanted to cut the cord. which he did. "Our son..." she whispered, the doctor laid Finn across Madison's chest, and she instantly fell in love, with tears running down her face, and the brightest smile anyone has ever seen. Jon looked at the site, and fell in love with Madison all over again, and the thought of Finn being here now, he was at a loss for words, he was in love, in love. The doctor took Finn to give the nurses to clean him up, while Madison was getting cleaned up by the doctor, Linda and Stephanie both had tears running down their faces, and gave Madison and Jon hugs and kisses and decided to get tell the other guys that he had arrived.

After the nurses cleaned up Finn, and the Doctor finished cleaning Madison up, Jon was having to wipe his eyes every few seconds from the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Finn came in at 8lbs 3 oz, and was almost 20 inches long. Madison held Finn in her arms, he was wearing a little white onesie, with blue puppy dogs on it, with a blue hat, and was swaddled into a blue blanket. After Jon held Finn, and wished him a billion days of happiness, and promised him anything and everything under the sun, and tons of kisses to the boys chubby cheeks, he handed him to Madison, who sang him a lullaby, and promised to love him until the end of time.

"He has your legs.." Madison laughed, "No wonder he was kicking my ribs at night." she said in awe of the boy. "He has your eyes.." Jon smiled mesmerized by him, sitting next to Madison in the bed with an arm wrapped around her shoulder as he checked out his son. "He has your hair.." Madison said seeing the little blonde hairs poke out from under the little hat, she was completely in love. "I love you so much Madison, you did awesome!" Jon said kissing his love's lips, "I love you too. I couldn't of done it without you." she smiled. It was going on 1:30, and they decided after breast feeding Finn, they would let Vince, Hunter, Shane, Colby and Joe back into the room to see Finn, so they could head out and get some sleep.

Jon made his way out to the waiting room to see everyone pacing around waiting impatiently, "Well!?" Hunter asked stopping in his tracks. "Finn is here, and he and Maddie are doing great." Jon smiled, "So what's his middle name? Since you guys had trouble picking one?" Hunter asked, because at the baby shower, Jon and Madison had picked Asher, but then, at the last minute Madison decided on James, since Jim, the Army Vet's actual name was James, and he had been such a blessing to the family, since they had spent some time together and Madison wanted him to know that Jim had meant the world to her in just a short amount of time, reminding her of Adam, she thought it was appropriate for Finn's middle name to be James. "It's Finley James Good." Jon smiled, everyone gave him a group hug, and congratulated him.

Everyone followed Jon, because through the secured door, to where you had to have a code to get in, for security reasons, and made their way to Madison's room. Jon gently opened the door to see Madison holding Finn in her arms, smiling down at the boy as she was in a trance admiring his features. Immediately everyone awed and smiled, Vince held the boy first, causing tears to fall from his eyes, and then Linda, followed by the same reaction, and then Stephanie and Hunter, who were speechless. Then Colby, who was in heaven, "Colby, I have a question.." Madison spoke up admiring the site, "What's up momma?" he smiled still looking at Finn. "I wanted to know, if you would be one of the god fathers to Finn?" she asked smiling, "Of course, he can be my little ninja!" he smiled, as the boy was making funny faces at him, "And Shane, Hunter, and Joe, I would like you guys to be as well." Madison explained, with all of them agreeing. "Stephanie, would you be one of the god mothers?" Jon asked adjusting himself in the bed, "Of course! He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" she smiled, hugging her sister. "We have to get going, our assistant is watching the girls for us, but we will be back tomorrow morning. Jon shook Hunter's hand, and gave Stephanie a small hug. "We do have one request, we are sending one picture out via twitter to let everyone know that he has arrived, and that they are both doing well, but we don't want any pictures of him across the internet just yet." Jon explained causing everyone to agree."If you need to, you guys can use the same picture because i know how you guys are with social media." Jon laughed.

Madison was now holding Finn in her arms, and Jon was on her side smiling down at their son, so before Stephanie left, she took a picture, of the three and sent it to Madison's phone. "You should be a photographer." Madison laughed looking at the picture, which looked like a photographer taken. Madison decided to post it to twitter, with the caption, "Finley James Good, welcome to the world, we love you so much." and uploaded it.

Everyone said their goodbyes so the freshly new parents could get some sleep. Madison and the baby were transfered into a different room, and the nurses decided to take Finn for the night, which Jon was pouting about. "Baby, we need to get some sleep. We are going to not be sleeping for a few months." Madison laughed, "But I want my son.." he made a frown face. "We will see him bright and early." Madison said rubbing his arm, since he was laying in bed next to her at her request. "How are you feeling momma?" Jon asked, "Sore, really sore..but it was completely worth it." she smiled, Madison was thankful because the pregnancy was pretty rough with morning sickness, and the sleeping, but she was grateful that she didn't have stretch marks, and the labor was overly quick. Madison yawned, and snuggled into Jon's arm with both of her arms wrapping around him. "Get some sleep baby.." he yawned resting the side of his head on hers.

The night flew by quickly, and Jon was the first one up, and decided to jump in the shower quickly since the room had come equipped with one for the guests. He threw on a pair a of cargo shorts, and a plain white t-shirt, and brushed his teeth. He kissed the top of Madison's head since she was still sound asleep, and decided to go get Finn because he couldn't stand to be a way from him for another moment. He was all smiles and decided to pull out his phone to see that Phil had text him saying congratulations, and that Finn was cute, and would be on the first flight out to see the little guy. Which Jon didn't care, because Phil and Madison had a friendship and bond that no one could explain, even though Phil still loved Madison, he respected that she was happy with Jon.

The nurses smiled and had their fan girl moments, which Jon ignored, as he held his son is his arms. One of the nurses told him that he could take Finn back to the room, and she would bring back his moveable crib that the hospitals supplied. Which Jon didn't hesitate, once he returned to the room, he saw Madison walking out of the bathroom with wet hair, in sweat pants, and an old baggy college t-shirt that she had packed. "There's my boys.." she smiled at the guys. "You should be in bed." Jon smirked, "Well, I wanted to shower since we have a few people coming to see him." She explained, which she meant Nattie, The Bella's and their spouses.

A little while later, after the couple ate breakfast, and fed Finn, and changed him, there was a knock at the door revealing The Bella's with John and Bryan, along with Nattie and TJ. Who awed at the sleeping boy in his mother's arms, as they were in bed watching some old classic movie. "He is gorgeous!" Bryan smiled, giving Madison a kiss to the forehead, along with Brie. "Thanks guys.." she smiled in a whisper, "He is out like a light." Nikki smiled giving her friend a hug, followed by John, and then Nattie gave her a hug, along with TJ.

Jon decided to take the guys and head downstairs to grab Madison a few pieces of fruit since she was hungry, and gave the girls time to spend with Madison and Finn. The girls asked how Jon was handling being a father and Madison explained how he pouted when the nurses took him last night, and was up bright and early to go get him. "Girls, I have a question for you." Madison asked as she saw Nikki holding Finn. "Would you guys like to be the god mothers of Finn?" she smiled, which all three women smiled with joy and of course said yes. "God he going to be tall!" Nattie said holding Finn, examining his legs. "No wonder he was always kicking." Brie laughed.

Later that evening after everyone left, Jon, Madison and Finn laid in the bed while Jon held Finn. "We need at least 3 more, we make some gorgeous babies." Jon said kissing Madison's forehead. "Let's wait until Finn is at least 3." Madison laughed.

* * *

**A/N:**_My apologizes for the confusion with Asher, and then James being Finn's middle name. I thought I went back and changed it, but it must of slipped my mind. Thank you for all the reviews! _


	23. Chapter 23

It was now July 4th, and Madison, Jon, and Finn had been home now for five days, and were happier than ever. Jon and Madison were so in love, and more in love with their son. Duke instantly grew protective of Finn, and would lay right next to his crib, or in bed next to Madison if she was feeding Finn. Jon was in heaven, and played the father role amazingly.

The couple were in bed, when Finn's baby monitor cued them that he was awake, and Jon was the first to get out of bed, followed by Madison since Finn had a big day, the McMahon's along with Joe and Colby were at their lake house, for the the big fourth of July firework show, and would spend the weekend there. They rented out 3 cabins, one for Hunter and Stephanie with their kids, along with Shane and his wife, and their kids, and then one for Madison and Jon, Finn, Joe and Colby.

Jon and Madison were in the nursery, as Madison was breast feeding Finn, while Jon was packing his clothes for the weekend, and the diaper bag, along with everything and more that they could possibly need. "I am going to jump in the shower, while you finish up, and then I will give him a bath while you take a shower." Jon smiled kissing Madison's lips. "God, I am having a fan girl moment." Madison smiled as Jon was shirtless with a diaper bag on his shoulder, to take next to their luggage, causing Jon to smirk. "Get used to it gorgeous.." he laughed, as he ran to jump in the shower. Once Jon was showered and dressed, he threw on a pair of dark green cargo shorts, along with a gray v-neck t-shirt with his hat and flip flops. Jon walked into the bedroom and saw Maddie playing with Finn as he was smiling up at her. "Now I am having a fan boy moment." Jon laughed, sitting on the bed next to them. Jon took Finn into his arms, and instructed Madison to get in the shower. She kissed both of her guys, and headed off to the shower.

Jon took Finn into the nursery, to get him an outfit, and he decided that he would be funny and get a gray onesie that said 'I like big boobs & I cannot lie' since Jon always laughed that since Maddie got pregnant her boobs have gotten way bigger. Jon made his way to kitchen and warmed up the water, as the nurse previously instructed before they left, and gave Finn a bath. Jon never knew how much he would love the smell of baby shampoo, and the smell of Finn period. Finn shivered and his bottom lip trembled when Jon wrapped a towel around him. "Aw it's okay little guy..." Jon said trying to sooth him, causing him to cry out, "I know..I know..." Jon said holding Finn in his arms, and heading back upstairs to put his diaper on, along with the clothes. Jon was so in love with his son, he couldn't quit smiling at the boy. He laid Finn down on the changing table, and put the diaper on him, and then the onesie. "Really babe?" Madison walked up behind him laughing at his choice of outfit. "hey, we both like your boobs." Jon smiled, "Isn't that right Finny?" Jon smiled. "I can't believe we gave the kittens to Stephanie, I miss them." Madison sighed, since she knew that the kittens would be too much for her, she decided to give them to her nieces. "Babe, we have Duke and a baby." Jon reminded her, "Oh speaking of Duke, we need to stop and get him dog food when we get to the lake." Madison explained, Jon nodding her head. Jon noticed Madison wearing a pair of ripped dark jean shorts, and a baggy gray racer back tank top, followed by roman style sandals, with her make up done, and her long gorgeous hair curled. "God, you are beautiful." Jon smiled, kissing her full lips. "Thanks baby, now give me my boy." she asked holding her hands out, "Yes momma." Jon said giving his son a kiss handing the boy over.

Madison made her way with Finn down to the living room, while Jon decided to take the luggage to the SUV, and Madison decided to pack some formula because she decided to switch back and forth between breast feeding. "Babe, you ready to go?" Jon asked with Duke's leash in his hand. "Yeah. Do we have Finn's monkey? His paci? and Blankets?" Madison asked, "Yes Maddie, we have everything packed." Jon smiled, getting Finn's car seat ready,with Madison putting the boy into the car seat, with Jon carrying it to the car, and with Duke following. Madison set the alarm to the house, and made sure that the door was locked, and headed to sit in the back seat with Finn.

"Babe, do you have the directions?" Madison asked, "Yes Madison, I have the directions." Jon smirked, "Don't sass me daddy." Madison said taking his hat as he pulled out of the drive. "This is going to be a long drive." Jon said, since the lake was two hours away, but Jon wanted to go because he decided that today would be the day he would ask Madison to marry him. He knew that the McMahons, had a slide show projector that they used, and Jon had taken pictures of Madison's growing baby bump through out the course of her pregnancy, and Jon decided to add pictures of when they first got together, up until now, and he decided he would use that to get her to wonder what was actually going on. "Babe, go through a drive thru and get us some drinks." Madison asked, "Well I have to stop and get gas." Jon explained seeing that he only had a little under a half of a tank. "Okay." Madison said staring at her now sleeping son.

As Jon pulled up to the gas station, he retrieved his hat from Madison in hopes he wouldn't get spotted, and thankfully he didn't. He finished getting the gas and went inside to get the drinks and pay for the gas. Once he went back outside, he noticed a few fans around the car, mostly men trying to look into the SUV. "Uh do you mind?" Jon sneered, "We were just seeing if Madison Taylor was in there." One of the guys said, who must of been at least in college. "Well, can you get away from my car, we don't need people creeping around, especially with our son in the vehicle." Jon growled, causing the guys to walk away in defeat. Jon got in the SUV and made sure that both of his loves were okay, which they were. Jon took off to head to the lake house.

About 2 hours later, Jon pulled up to the house that they were staying at and noticed Madison's nieces and nephews running around in their swim suits. "Babe, we are here." Jon said putting the car in park, and turning to see Madison sound asleep, after having to stop to feed Finn, and change his diaper, both were sound asleep. "Hm.." she mumbled, "open those gorgeous eyes.." Jon whispered rubbing her smooth leg. Madison fluttered her eyes open and looked around to see that they had arrived. "About time." she smirked, she unhooked the seat belt and opened the door, causing the kids to run over. "Shh! He's asleep." Jon warned the kids causing them to cover their mouths. Jon opened the back door to get Finn out and carried the car seat into the house with Madison walking with Duke.

Madison gave her nieces and nephews hugs, along with her parents while Jon held sleeping Finn in his arms, as everyone smiled at him. "He should be waking up soon." Madison said, taking the boy so Jon could get the luggage with the help of Shane and Hunter. Jon noticed Joe and Colby pull up and gave them fist bumps as they all headed inside to get situated.

After they put their luggage away, Jon decided to feed Finn a bottle, while Madison helped get the cook out food ready for lunch. All the men sat around and talked about anything and everything while the kids were outside playing in the sand since the men were facing the lake in the living room through the double french doors.

Once Finn was fed and changed, and the food was done, everyone went outside to the screen covered deck, that was overly cool, and sat down to eat while Linda decided to steal Finn from Madison and Jon so they could eat. "He is seriously the perfect mix of the both of you." she smiled looking over the boy, and giving Jon a hard time for the silly onesie he put on him. Once everyone finished their conversation and eating the kids decided to play in the water while Madison sat and talked to Stephanie while the guys decided to go to the store to get some fireworks and more food. Stephanie was holding Finn in complete amazement. "Are you going to wrestle again?" Stephanie asked, "I honestly dont know, right now i love being with Finn. I dont think I could break myself away from him." Madison replied.

While Jon, Hunter, Joe and Colby were at the store, Jon filled the men in on his plan to propose to Madison's at sunset, and directed Hunter to pull out the slide show's that Madison explained they would do every year for the 4th of July, showing pictures of the family through out the years. All the men were completely excited for Jon and Madison, even though Jon was nervous, all morning. "Should we get some more beer?" Hunter asked, causing Colby to nod, and then headed to the liquor aisle, and stocked up on the alcohol, while Jon was looking at fireworks with Joe.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Finn was sound asleep on Madison's chest as she laid on a beach chair in the shade, since it was somewhat cool out being so close to the water, with Stephanie sitting on a blanket next to her with her youngest daughter asleep on her lap, while the other daughter played in the water with her father, and Jon while Joe and Colby took it upon themselves to set up the dock with tubes for the fireworks in the evening while Shane and Vince set up the projector to play on a white sheet facing the lake that hung between two trees. Jon decided to go and check on Madison an Finn, giving her lips a kiss, making sure to not drip the water onto their son. "Babe, I'm gonna go change." he said, trailing off to the bedroom inside their lake house cottage.

Madison was at peace for the first time in her life, she had the man of her dreams, and a son that she wouldn't trade for the world. She knew that this is what her life was suppose to be like, even though she missed Adam every day, she knew that he would approve of Jon, especially with how he loved her. She smiled looking into the lake. Madison took Finn into the house for a little bit, so he wouldn't be outside too much, even though he seemed to enjoy it. "I can't believe that he came early." Shane smiled, "he didn't want to miss the fireworks bubby." She smiled up at her brother. "He is definately his mother's son." he laughed.

Later that evening, everyone was outside, and Vince instructed that they were going to start the annual slide show, as Jon was sitting on a blanket in the grass with Madison between his legs, holding Finn. The slide show started out with Shane, Stephanie, and Madison as little kids, with fireworks, and the excitement in their voices, since it was somewhat of a video, and then through out the years as they grew older causing everyone to laugh at their choices in outfits, and hair styles, and then went into when Shane had his children, and then with Stephanie has hers. Then Vince cleared his throat causing Jon to kiss Madison's head and stand up, like planned.

Music started to play, as Madison sat there confused, with a smirk playing across her lips.

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_  
_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_  
_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_  
_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got_ none

As pictures on the sheet started out, with when Jon and Madison first got together, Madison smiled at the memories, when she saw them. How in love they looked, even when they were completely goofy pictures, and some of them both smiling.

Stay_ with me..._  
_Let's just breathe..._

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_  
_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_  
_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me_ bleed

The next where a series of snap shots of Madison's growing baby bump, with some fireworks going off over the sheet, that displayed the series of photos some from the couples maternity photos, and then with Jon and Madison holding Finn in their arms the night he was born.

_Stay with me_  
_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you?_  
_Did I say that I want you?_  
_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_  
_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean..._  
_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh_  
_Everything you gave_  
_And nothing you would save, oh no_

_Nothing you would take_  
_Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you?_  
_Oh, did I say that I want you?_  
_Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see_  
_No one knows this more than me_  
_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take_  
_Everything you gave_  
_Hold me til I die_  
_Meet you on the other side..._

Then there were pictures through out her life, some with Adam, some with her family and friends, just basically showing how far she had come. Tears were falling down her face as she was smiling and chuckling at some of the funny pictures that she had taken with the guys on the road, along with some with Colby, and Hunter. As the music died down, Linda took Finn from her arms, and gestured her to stand up with a warm smile. And, Madison was completely confused.

"Madison, come here please.." Jon spoke up adjusting his white button up shirt, as the nerves made their way up to his throat. Madison made her way to him standing next to the sheet, "What are you doing?" she whispered in a smile, "Madison Taylor McMahon... you have took me by surprise from the moment I saw you singing on stage, and ever since then, you have been my constant thought of every moment, of every single day." Jon smiled, causing Madison to blush. "From the moment I found out about Adam, my heart hurt for you, to the point where I wanted to protect you from every nightmare, every ounce of pain, and be there for you when you shined." Jon said choking on his tears, "Madison, you are the love of my life, you have gave me the most beautiful son, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you making sure that you radiate like the sun with that gorgeous smile, I want to make sure that light and sparkle in your eyes never dim, Madison McMahon.." Jon said kneeling down in the sand on one knee, pulling out a box, causing Madison to gasp, opening the box, exposing a 1.35 ct diamond antique style 18K white gold halo engagment ring, "Will you marry me?" Jon asked looking up at Madison as fireworks were going off in the pink sunsetting sky, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"Madison smiled, as Jon slipped the ring on her finger, and picking her up by the waist with her leaning down and kissing him. "it's beautiful!" she smiled between kisses, "Now you're stuck with me." he smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiled as everyone wolf whistled and clapped.

"There's one more surprise.." Vince said after congratulating the couple, "at the request of Jon, there is a guest." Vince added causing Hunter to get the guest, as he walked back to the back yard, Duke ran to him, "Owen?!" Madison smiled, "Yeah Sonny. Congrats!" he said as she ran into his arms, giving a bear hug. "I wanted to come on behalf of mom, dad, and Adam and say that I had some time to get to know Jon, and he with out a doubt is the one for you, Adam would be thrilled just like our family is for you guys. Ahem." He said, as Adam and Owen's parents walked out from the side of the house. Embracing Madison into a hug with tears falling down everyones faces. Finn started to cry, and Jon walked up to Adam's parents with Finn, "We are so blessed Sonny, that you have found someone to love, someone to have a family with, I haven't seen that light in your eye for quite sometime." Tina, Adam's mother said. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys approve." Madison said hugging the woman, "I still think of her as a daughter, so don't hurt her, or you will have to answer to me.." Frank said, "and me.." Owen smiled, "I won't, I promise." Jon smiled shaking their hands.

The rest of the night was spent with Jon and Madison watching fireworks with their family and friends, and Finn in their arms while the guests enjoyed a bonfire, beers, and good conversation, and surprisingly Finn didn't cry one time at the fireworks, since Madison sat far enough back so it wouldn't be loud. "Our life is only going to get better from her momma." Jon whispered kissing Madison's cheek. 

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is Just Breathe by Pearl Jam. Awe, how sweet is Jon for bringing Adam's family down to let Madison know that she had their blessing. Read and Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Finn is now 6 months old, and Jon decided to head back to work, with hesitation. Madison decided to stay home still, and would go back after Finn had his first birthday. Jon was hesitant about Finn and Madison being by theirselves at home, so Phil had offered to stay with them since no one has heard anything from Mike. Which Madison was grateful for, but had Jon worried sick.

It was Monday night, which meant RAW was on air. Madison and Finn ate dinner with Phil, and Madison got Finn bathed and into his white onesie with red stripes and a baseball on his butt, while she had on a pair of sweats and and a crop top. Madison had been working out even more, and now her flat stomach had a hint of toned muscles showing. "Daddy is going to be on soon." Madison cooed at her son, which he was all giggles, jumping up and down in her lap. "You know, you two make a pretty cute kid." Phil said taking a drink of his pepsi. "Duh. Isn't that right Finny..Of course your cute." Madison smiled causing Finn to giggle even more.

Madison watched Finn's eyes light up when he heard his daddy's theme song on the tv and started to grin, "Is that daddy?" Madison asked her smiling son who responded by jumping and giggling. "He is really smart.." Phil added as he was playing with his phone. "We have been working with him so he know who is who." Madison explained, as she watched Jon in full Dean Ambrose mode.

Tonight was the night that Dean, Roman and Colby would sign a contract against Hunter, Randy and Dave for a no holds barred match at payback, the paperview. "You know if I were to destroy the suits chairs, I'd be fined" Phil laughed since Roman was tossing the chairs out of the ring, and then the table. "Oh I know." Madison laughed, "that makes you best in the world, because you would of made sure the chairs couldn't be fixed." she added. She watched as Dean, and Seth spoke into the microphone, and then Seth had to tell Dean to quit moving around, which made Madison laugh because he was always moving. Once the other three men came out, Seth signed the contract, and went to hand the pen to Dean which he dropped, and tried to catch it, and then dropped it to the ground, which caused Phil and Madison both laugh at his clumsiness. "Now that was graceful." Phil mumbled, "Right." Madison laughed as Finn started to get tired and settled down in Madison's lap, playing with her hair that was hung over her shoulder down to her waist.  
Madison watched as Hunter hit Roman with the sledge hammer, "You better not hit jon, you jackass!" Madison growled, causing Finn to lightly giggle, "Watch your mouth." Phil laughed, and of course Hunter hit Jon with the sledge hammer, causing Madison to curse under her breath. After a few minutes of everyone fighting the show finally went off air, and Finn was sound asleep in Madison's arms. She stood up, and decided she was going to head to bed, since Jon would be calling her soon. "Good Night Philly." she said walking up the stairs, "Night." he mumbled.

Madison decided to put Finn's crib in her room, so she didn't have much to walk when she was half asleep like a zombie if he woke up in the middle of the night, when she heard her phone buzz, meaning Jon was face timing her. She accepted the call.

Jon's wet hair was now half dry, and hanging in his face with his eyes bright as can be looking at Madison, "hey gorgeous.." he smiled, "Hi handsome, tell Hunter I am kicking his ass for hitting you guys with the hammer." Madison giggled, "Oh I will. How's Finn?" Jon asked, "He is asleep, but doing good, being all giggles." she smiled, "How are you baby?" he asked, "I'm good, I miss you though.." she fake frowned, "I know I miss you too. But we are getting ready to head to the airport, I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you guys, and give Finn kisses for me." Jon smiled, "We love you too babes." Madison blew a kiss at the camera. 

* * *

Later that night, around one in the morning, Madison felt the bed shift in weight, and assumed it was Duke, but then felt an arm around her. "Open those gorgeous eyes.." she heard in a whisper, and fluttered her eyes open, and rolled over to see Jon. "Babe..." she smiled, "Surprise.." he smirked, "what are you doing here?" she asked, "Well I don't have to be at the taping for smackdown, so I have the next 4 days off." Jon smiled, as he began to kiss Madison's neck. "Mm.. nice surprise." she smiled, as Jon's hand roamed under her shirt up to her breasts, Madison's lips met with Jon's as her hand played with the curls in his hair. Jon rolled on top of her as their tounges collided into a passionate kiss, with his hand pushing her shirt up, and then pulling her up to remove the shirt. Jon placed kisses on her breasts, and down her flat stomach, and wiggled his fingers into the band of her panties, and slid them off of her. Jon removed his basketball shorts, and wedged himself between her legs, as his hands roamed her body, down to her mound while passionately kissing her. Jon took a finger and gently rubbed it between her folds, "Mm.." she lightly moaned out, causing him to insert a finger into her, causing Madison to gasp out a breath. After slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her, torturing her, she moaned out "Babe..please", causing Jon to smirk, "What do you want gorgeous.." Jon asked as he continued to tease her, "Fuck...fuck me..please..." she moaned out lightly, "I put Finn in the nursery" Jon added, causing madison to nod. Jon removed his finger, and placed his full erection at her now wet entrace, and slowly insterted the head, "Shit..." he growled out, as he thrusted rest of the way into her, "Fuck!" she moaned wrapping her leg around his waist, and her arms around his neck as they passionately kissed, as he thrusted in and out of her slowly, "You feel so good.." Jon moaned into her neck, "God Jon!" she said as he thrusted in and out of her hitting her G spot causing her to arch her back with his arm wrapped around her back pulling their chests close together. "Fuck!" she moaned out, as he picked up the pace, causing Jon to about explode, "Cum for me baby.." he moaned in a raspy voice, as he felt her walls tighten around him, "oh god jon!..." she moaned kissing his lips, as she felt her climax let loose. "Fuck Maddie!" He moaned as his thrusts became erratic, causing him to go deeper into her, as his seed spilled into her, "Fuck!" he moaned into her neck. Jon fell down next to her, and pulled her into his arms, "I love you.." he smiled kissing her shoulder, "I love you.." she smiled.

After the love making Jon fell instantly asleep, but was woken up by singing over the baby monitior, and noticed Madison wasn't in bed. Then Jon realized she was with Finn. 

_Hush my love now don't you cry_  
_Everything will be all right_  
_Close your eyes and drift in dream_  
_Rest in peaceful sleep_

Jon crawled out of bed, and into the nursery where Madison was rocking Finn, who had blonde hair, and now green eyes with her gorgeous eyelashes, with Madison's nose, and Jon's lips. His heart instantly was warm at the site, seeing Madison lightly singing to their son, with Jon's shirt on, and a pair of boy shorts that were covered by his shirt, with her face glowing, and her eyes shining.

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you  
Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

_Oh my love... in my arms tight_  
_Every day you give me life_  
_As I drift off to your world_  
_Rest in peaceful sleep_

  
Jon knew right then, he could never get tired of this sight, her voice, their son's voice. The way Madison's voice, especially when she sang to Finn how at ease Finn became, whenever he would be in bed, and Finn woke up, he would lay there and listen to Madison's voice singing to their son. He actually had recorded a few of the songs for when he was on the road and missed her and Finn on the nights he couldn't sleep.

_I know there's one thing that you showed me _  
_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all _  
_Let's give love to all _  
_Just give love to all_  
_Let's give love to all_  
_Just give love to all_  
_Let's give love to all _

Jon quietly walked in the room, and leaned against the wall smiling at the duo in the chair, causing Madison to look up and smile at the man wearing just basketball shorts, she could never get enough of Jon. She knew that he was meant to be in her life, she knew he was suppose to be the father of her children, it felt right. Everything with Jon, it felt right. Madison felt as if she was on top of the world, as she laid Finn in his crib, since he was now sound asleep. Jon walked up behind Madison and wrapped his arms around her waist, "thank you for giving me a perfect life.." she smiled. "Thank you for giving me this." Jon smiled, kissing her head. "Let's get back to bed.." Madison smiled turning around and giving him a small hug.


	25. Chapter 25

Madison, Jon and Finn were in Chicago, for the payback paper view. They decided to go a day early to avoid all of the fans, and people in the airport. While they were in Chicago, Madison wanted to introduce Finn to Colt and Chez, which were really good friends of Madison's and Jon agreed to tag along since he hasn't met them either. Which they knew about their engagement, and was happy for Madison.

Phil and Jon were talking while Madison took Finn to change his diaper, when Colt showed up. "Punk!" He smiled, giving him a bro hug, "Colt, my man, this is Jon, Madison's fiance." Phil said, "Nice to meet you!" Colt said shaking Jon's hand. "Where is my lady?" Colt smiled, because Madison and Colt got along quite well, to everyone's surprise. "She is changing Finn, she should be back soon." Jon smiled taking a sip of his beer, since Madison informed him how flirtatious and harmless Colt was. While the three men sat and talked about how much Madison cussed at Cub's games Jon found it hilarious. "She always has a way with words." Jon laughed,"When she was in labor, she was like Linda Blair to one of the nurses because she said that Joe and Colby couldn't be in the room." Jon explained causing Colt to laugh, and Phil to shake his head. "I am actually surprised that you didn't lose a limb or anything." Phil joked, as he saw Madison walking with Finn in her arms back to the table. "Speaking of the devil.." Phil said, gesturing to Madison so Colt could greet her."Maddie!" Colt smiled, "Colt!" Madison smiled back, "Who is this handsome guy?" Colt said looking at Finn who was staring at Jon waiting for approval, "This is Finn." Madison smiled, as Colt got funny looks from Finn. "Finn, this is Colt, he is silly." Madison laughed. Jon took Finn from Madison and sat him in the high chair that was placed between them, so Madison could sit down.

"Chez said she couldn't make it, something came up at work." Madison frowned looking at her phone. After everyone placed their food orders, they sat and talked about anything and everything with a bunch of laughs in between. Finn was the center of attention with Jon letting him taste some of the food that he had which he gave funny faces to some and smiled at the others.

Later that evening Jon, Madison and Finn were back at the hotel room, relaxing watching some TV. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" Madison asked her fiance. "I am ready for it to be over with." Jon laughed, "I hate dealing with Orton." Jon added. "Oh be nice babe." Madison nudged him . "Let's go to bed, since Finn is asleep, I need some one on one attention.." Jon smirked standing up with a sleeping Finn. "Oh Mr. Good, what do you have in mind?" Madison smiled raising an eyebrow, "Go to the bedroom and find out."

After Jon and Madison said good night to the sleeping son, and kissed his forehead, Jon picked Madison up over his shoulder into the bedroom. Jon stood Madison on her feet, and took her face into his hands with them resting on her cheeks, Jon passionately with kissed her, as their tounges entered each others mouthes, and Jon broke the kiss and took Madison's shirt off exposing her breasts, "God.." he mumbled taking her breasts into his hands, placing kisses on her collar bone, and down licking both of her nipples, as his hands slipped into the band of her sweatpants and panties, with one swift moment he dropped them to the ground. "You are stunning.." Jon moaned kissing her flat stomach, while Madison ran her hand across Jon's toned stomach, slipping a finger into the band of his shorts, pushing them down exposing his fully hard length. 'mm.." Madison moaned with a smirk, causing Jon to lift her up by under her butt and wrapping her legs around his waist with his member teasing her entrance as he passionately kissed her, and placed kisses on her neck while she gently played with the curls of his hair. Jon had a firm grip around Madison's back as he took his free hand, and placed his erection at the entrance of her mound. While he walked to the closest wall, and pushed her back against it, while he thrusted into her, causing her to throw her head back and moan, "Fuck..", as Jon thrusted in and out of her roughly, as his hand roamed her breasts, and his other hand squeezing her ass cheek. "God! You are so...tight..." Jon moaned into her neck as he placed kisses, Jon deepened the thrusts hitting Madison's G Spot. "J..Jon!" She moaned into his neck as he was whispering, "Let me feel you cum baby.." causing shivers to go down her spine, as soon as he nibbled on her neck, he felt her walls tighten around him, giving him the cue to pick up the pace and go deeper, "J-Jon...I'm coming.." She moaned out as she felt her climax reach and tightened her grip around Jon's shoulders as he decided to throw her on the bed, with him still inside her. He thrusted in and out of her harder and faster, as she clenched the sheets in her hands, and threw her head back as she felt another orgasm coming. "Oh Jon..." she moaned feeling her second climax, Jon noticed the beads of sweat on her chest, her skin a darker shade, causing him to thrust deeper, "FUCK!" he growled, as his thrusts became erratic, as he spilled himself into her by grasping her ass cheeks, pulling their bodies closer, as they climaxed together. "Fuck." Jon said as his breathing became deep, from the high, "I could do that for the rest of my life." Madison smiled as Jon laid his head on her breasts. Jon pulled himself out of Madison, and pulled her into his chest to cuddle. Which eventually they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Madison and Jon woke up to Finn cooing, so Jon told Madison to get in the shower, since today was the day for the paper view and both of them had to be at the arena early, Madison came out wearing a white vintage Ramones t-shirt, with a black blazer, and a pair of dark skinny jeans, with red stiletto heels, with her make up done that made her green eyes pop, and her ombre styled hair loosely curled at the ends, and a silver over sized watch. "Damn you look hot." Jon smirked, kissing her red lips. "Thanks baby. Go take a shower while I get Finn changed." she said ruffing up Jon's hair. Since they had interviews to do at the arena, she wanted Finn to look super cute. After feeding Finn, and giving him a bath, she put a fresh diaper on him, and then a long sleeve onesie that was black, with a white skull and cross bones on it, with a gray cardigan sweater, and a pair of jeans. "You look so handsome.." Madison smiled, "Well thank you Maddie." Jon said walking up behind her wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with black boots with his black leather jacket. "I was talking to our son." she laughed, "He definitely is going to be a lady charmer." Jon said looking over their son. Madison put a pair of baby vans on Finn, since it was early December and it was cold out, "What time is it?" Madison asked, as she put Finn in his car seat, "It's 9:30." Jon said gathering extra clothes for Finn, and plenty of diapers and food. "Want me to get the bag and you get him?" Madison asked throwing her things into her Louis Vuitton purse as she was bending over, Jon walked up to her and grinded on her some. "Babe.." she laughed, "Come on..real quick.." Jon teased, "We don't have time, and I want to stop and get a smoothie, and you need coffee." she smiled.

Jon carried the car seat, while his free hand was holding Madison's as they walked out of the hotel room, and both were wearing sunglasses while Madison adjusted her leather jacket that covered the blazer, and the diaper bag. They made their way to the elevator, and Finn started to bust out giggling as the elevator moved, "What's so funny?" Jon laughed as he uncovered his son to see his green eyes shining, "You look just like your momma." Jon said admiring his son. "I think he looks like you, let's hope he can be less stubborn." Madison laughed, as the elevator doors opened.

"The fans and reporters are going to be crazy, the car is suppose to meet us by the doors, and security is out there." Jon explained tightening his hold on the car seat, as Madison walked in front of him in a protective stance. They keep the distance short between the two, and kept their eyes on everyone as security reached them to escort them. They said their brief hellos and was surrounded by 3 security guards, as they pushed through the fans.

Once they made it to the car, they got in with Finn between them. "That was absolutely nuts." Madison laughed, noticing the security guards got into the car behind them to follow them. Jon instructed the driver to stop and get food and drinks which he agreed, and even the security guards followed through the drive thru.

About 15 minutes later after Madison got her smoothie, and Jon got his coffee and food, they arrived at the arena, as Madison was helped out of the rental SUV by security, and held Finn's car seat so Jon could get his bag, the security guard offered to take the car seat, but instead he got the diaper bag, which both Madison and Jon, along with guard laughed about as Jon took the car seat from Madison. With the security guard insisting that he would carry the diaper bag as they made their way into the arena.

Once Madison and Jon got into Madison's office, Madison took Finn out of the car seat, and checked to see if he dirtied his diaper, which he didn't. "Momma loves you handsome." She said kissing his cheeks, causing him to grab a handful of her hair causing Jon to laugh when she yelped, "Ow!" causing Finn to giggle more, "That's not funny Finny." Madison scrunched her face at him, "I am going to take him with me." Madison said, as Jon pouted, "I want to take him.." Jon said, "You have interviews, and I am sure that everyone would love to get pictures of him." Madison explained, since they had been really good at keeping Finn out of the spot light. "I am going to go see Brie and Bryan." she added.

Jon followed them half way until he had to meet up with Joe and Colby for interviews. After giving Finn a kiss on the forehead, and Madison a kiss on the lips, he instructed to keep her phone on her, especially if Finn became fussy. "I am his mother, I do know how to take care of him." she laughed rolling her eyes. "I know babe, but you know how I get." Jon laughed, because he was always protective over the two.

Madison made her way to the locker room, and met Eva, and her husband. "Oh my god! He is so freaking cute!" Eva smiled, with her husband. "Can I hold him?" Jonathan asked, "That's fine, But if he messes in his diaper, you have to change him." Madison laughed causing Eva to laugh, handing Finn to Jonathan. "So are you guys going to have more kids? Because you guys make some cute babies." Eva asked as she and Madison sat down. "I think eventually, Jon wants at least 3 more." Madison laughed, "but I think one or two more would be good." she added. She watched Jonathan with Finn, "He is great with Finn." Madison nudged Eva, "He will definitely make a great father one day." Eva smiled at her husband. "If you guys ever need a baby sitter, we will totally help out." Jonathan spoke up as he was making faces at Finn causing Madison to laugh, when she felt her phone vibrate indicating she had a text message.

What are my loves doing?

Madison rolled her eyes and smiled, because she knew Jon hated being away from them.

Watching Jonathan make funny faces at Finn.

Jon rolled his eyes, because he didn't care for other men to hold his son. But knew that it was just because Finn was a friendly baby.

Well, you are requested in the conference room. Interviews.

Madison let out a sigh, because she knew that she had to work some, so Jonathan handed over Finn at her request, and said their goodbyes and headed to the conference room.

Finn was being especially good when she arrived, and noticed there was a few radio stations, a couple podcasts, and decided to text Stephanie to see if she could watch Finn while she did the interviews. Which immediately Stephanie came in to retrieve the boy, "I will come get him once I am done." Madison said kissing Finn's cheeks as he grabbed ahold of Stephanie's hair. "Oh he is obsessed with hair today." Madison laughed causing Stephanie to laugh.

Jon and Madison were asked a few questions about their relationship and Finn.

_R: So, I have Dean Ambrose here, along with Madison McMahon, thank you for joining us guys._

_D: Thanks for having us man._

_M: It's great to be here._

_R: I must say, Madison, you look absolutely fantastic for having a son not too long ago._

_M: Well thank you._

_R: How is your son doing by the way?_

_D: He is doing great, he is 6 months old, and the cutest kid ever._

_M: He takes after his father, haha_

_R: Dean, I must know, how are you handling being a first time father?_

_D: I think I am doing pretty well, if I have any issues, this lady puts me in my place._

_M: He does amazing with him, he is always so hands on, and is always helping in one way or another._

_R: Madison, what does this mean for your career? I know a lot of people wonder if you will get back in the squared circle._

_M: Ya know, I haven't really thought about it too much here lately. I mean obviously I love the sport, and it runs through my veins, but right now, I enjoy being a mother to our son, and if the time comes that I do step back in the ring, It wont be until after he turns one._

_R: Well, that is all the time we have right now, but thank you again for taking the time to answer a couple questions._

_D: Thanks._

_M: Thank you._

Jon and Madison said their goodbyes to each other in the hall, since Jon had a few things to do ring side, with interviews, and Madison had a few emails to check in her office, which Stephanie said that she could watch Finn with the girls in her office.

Once Madison made her way to the office, she noticed her door slightly opened, and saw Phil sitting there with a worried look in his eyes, once she stepped in the office and shut the door she felt someone come up from behind her, "Please...don't...hurt her..." Phil shot up, as Madison started to shake, feeling the arm across her chest, and seeing another arm out pointing a gun straight to Phil. "Phil..." she whispered, "Don't fucking scream or do anything or I will kill the both of you." The voice said, and she knew exactly who it was.

_Mike Brooks._

* * *

Madison looked at Phil as through the rear view mirror with Mike holding a gun to Madison's side, as Phil drove a car out of the arena parking lot. "W-what do you w-want Mike?" Madison stuttered, as she felt her phone vibrate in her parking lot.

Her mind went immediately to Finn and Jon, Jon was probably going out of his mind wondering where she was, and poor Finn, tears instantly fell from her eyes. "What I want? Madison what I want is you. But you ruined that with having that stupid fucking kid." Mike mumbled, causing Madison to want nothing more than to punch him in the mouth. "But instead, I have a different plan." he added. "Oh brother, drive to your house." Mike instructed. "Please just put the gun away." Phil pleaded with his estranged brother. But Mike knew as long as there was a gun held to Madison, the love of his life, Phil would do whatever he said.

Mike grabbed a handful of Madison's hair, and pulled her head back, causing her to scream out in pain. "Dude there is no fucking reason to hurt her. She isn't fighting you." Phil sneered, "Shut the fuck up Punk, or I will fucking kill her." Mike growled. Phil looked in the rear view mirror with worry in his eyes as Madison had tears fall down her cheeks. Phil thought about wrecking the car, but Madison didn't have a seat beat on, since Mike was careless, so he couldn't take a chance on her getting hurt, or worse. Phil gripped the steering wheel as tight as he could trying to figure out how to get the gun away from Mike once they got to his home.

About 15 minutes later, with Mike groping Madison is the backseat, causing her to shake in fear, and the nightmares that she used to have, they pulled up the Phil's home. "Don't try anything Punk." Mike growled keeping a tight grip on Madison with the gun hidden but pointing her. Once inside, Mike instructed both of them to sit on the couch next to each other, with him standing in front of them pointing the gun at them. Phil took Madison's hand in his. "I'm so sorry." he mumbled. "Shut the fuck up Punk!" Mike growled, "Madison, I want you to call Jon, and tell him that you are leaving him and that bastard kid for Punk here." Mike smiled slyly. "And don't get clever, because I will fucking kill you, and then I will kill your son." Mike laughed evilly. Mike threw the phone at Madison's face, causing it to hit her in the mouth. "Call!" he growled, and Madison did so. She dialed Jon's number, trying to figure out how to let him know where she was. "Say whatever that he knows you are serious." Mike added.

The phone rang 3 times until Jon answered,

"Hello?" he asked, sounding frantic.

"J-Jon...It's me..." Madison said, and with Jon being protective, he instantly knew something was wrong. "Madison where the fuck are you!? The guards said you left with Punk and another guy." Jon explained, "L-Look J-Jon, I am...I am leaving you for Phil..." Madison said with tears falling down her face, Jon was flipping out, he knew that she wouldn't leave him. "D-Does M-Mike...have you..." he whispered, "Yes Jon... I kn-know we have Finn..but p-please just protect him." Madison said as Phil was squeezing her hand for support. "Hang the phone up." Mike mouthed to Madison, "I will come find you baby.. stay.." is all Jon got out before the line went dead.

Jon literally went insane in his locker room, he destroyed the furniture, punched holes in the walls, and then finally was restrained by Joe and Colby and the help of Hunter, and Vince. "He has her!" Jon cried out, "He took her..."Jon cried falling down to the floor. "I want Finn!" he cried out again while the other men stood around speechless at Jon's breakdown. "Son, I don't think that's a good idea right now. You are very upset, and he will sense something is wrong." Vince said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Give me OUR SON!" He roared out, Jon would be damned if he would let anything happen to Finn. Vince told Jon that he would immediately call the police, and the two stable mates sat down next to him just as broken as Jon was. "Phil is with here most likely, he won't let anything happen to her." Hunter said before walking out to let Stephanie know.

Jon was so wrecked, he knew that Phil wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he needed to save her. "As much as I hate to say this, but we have a job to do, and Madison would kick our asses if we didn't go through with it." Colby said softly, knowing Jon would probably lash out, which he had every right to. "I am going to fucking kill him." Jon grunted, in full rage.

Colby sat there at a loss for words, because as her best friend he wanted to protect her, but he couldn't. All three men felt helpless, where there was a light knock at the door. Joe stood up and opened the door, and it was a detective. Jon couldn't find words, the man wasn't the same detective that handled the case before Finn was born, so he had no idea what Madison looked like, what had happened. Jon sat there zoned out as the detectives asked a thousand and one questions, which thankfully Joe and Colby along with Vince answered. "Jon, do you have a recent picture of Mads?" Colby asked, "hmm?" Jon asked not paying attention, "Do you have a picture of Mads?" Colby repeated, "Y-Yeah.." Jon said pulling out his Iphone and going to his gallery of photos that literally consisted of him, and Madison, and Finn. Jon handed the picture he took of her this morning while she was smiling holding Finn, before they left for the arena.

Jon just walked out of the room, and down the hallway and just collapsed to the ground leaning against the wall with his hands over his face crying. 

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha guys think? Anyone expecting that? Read and Review please :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"Phil.." Madison yelled out, since the last thing she remembered was a ton of force hit to her head, and she woke up seeing black. She tried to wiggle what seemed to be a blind fold off her eyes but had no luck, her hands were tied together with what seem to feel like rope.

Madison was trying to remain calm, she took deep breaths and let them out, trying to hear her surroundings. She wasn't in Phil's Chicago home anymore, the place she was in smelled as if she were sitting in a dirt mound. It felt damp, and rather chilly. She felt her hands tied up above her head, and realized that she was colder than normal, and wiggled around feeling ruff fabric on her back. Meaning she had on no clothes. She wiggled trying to yank her arms down, but had no luck. She realized that she was on a bed when she felt something moved next to her.

"Phil?.." she whispered scared out of her mind. Madison heard groaning, and she instantly knew that Phil was also next to her. "M..Mads?" he groaned out, "W-where are we?" She asked shivering.

Phil woke up and had the worst headache of his life, he blinked his eyes repeatedly, to get used to the light, he tried to stretch his back out, and realized his hands were tied above his head. "Phil.." he heard Madison whisper, and then it all came rushing back to him. "Maddie I'm here.." Phil said, "W-where are we.." she asked causing him to look over to her, and saw that she was in just her laced black underwear and bra with her eyes covered. Phil became angry, realizing Mike had laid her out like this. "Mads..I don't..know.." Phil sounded worried, but tried to remain calm. "I..I can't see anything..." she said with shakes in her voice. "You..You have a blindfold on.." Phil whispered, trying to get his hands free. "Can..can you please...take it off.." Madison begged choking on her voice. Phil had to do something, his hands weren't free, so he had to think. "Turn your head to the left.." Phil said softly, causing Madison to do so, and Phil noticed her bottom lip shivering. "I'm gonna use my teeth.." Phil said reaching his mouth down to the blind fold, and grasping some of the material with his teeth, and pulling it towards him. Which after about the fourth attempt, worked. Madison fluttered her eyes open adjusting to the light, and looked around, to see that they were in fact on a bed, with their hands placed above their heads, and they were both in their under garments. "I am so sorry..." Phil said as tears ran down his face, "He..He told me he had you...and.." he began to choke on his words. "Phil... you were trying to protect me...let's just get out of this mess." Madison said, "this isn't your fault." she added. Phil continued to have tears fall from his face, as did Madison. Both Phil and Madison tried desperately to get their hands free.

Jon was sitting against the wall in the hallway of the arena, when John Cena came up with Bryan who sat down on both sides of him. "Jon man, they will find her.." John said reassuringly to his fellow friend, "I would move heaven and earth to trade her places.." Jon whispered, "Look, she is strong, hell she is stronger than most of the roster." Bryan said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know..if Phil is with her?" John asked, "I...I don't know..." Jon shrugged his shoulders, "When...she called...she said she was leaving me for him." Jon sighed causing tears to run down his cheeks. "She sounded so scared..." he added. John and Bryan both felt how heartbroken and helpless Jon had felt, not just because he was in love with her. But everyone in the locker rooms and backstage knew how much they meant to each other. When either of the pair would talk about each other, they spoke with a light in their eyes, with a glow. Like they were destined to be together. John and Bryan gave some encouraging words, when Jon's phone beeped indicating he had a message. Jon grabbed it from his side, and opened the message and his heart instantly crushed. "That mother fucker!" Jon growled, all of a sudden feeling sick. "What?" John asked, Jon couldn't even speak, he just handed his phone to John and immediately stood up and ran to a trash can and got sick. John Cena was a man with a lot of words, and he was speechless staring at the screen. There was a video of Phil passed out and tied up on a bed, in nothing but his boxers, and next to him was an unconscious Madison as Mike stripped her of her clothes and touched her body laughing as did so.

Bryan went to check on Jon who was getting sick in the trashcan down the hall. When Cena realized that the number was Madison's. John immediately jumped up and ran to the two. "Dude this is Madison's number. She has her phone!" John said, "No shit.." Jon mumbled taking a sip of water to wash his mouth out. "No dude, she ALWAYS has her location on!" John remembered from all the tours they did together, when they would take pictures and upload them to twitter and social sites because she hated feeling lost, so she made she it was just always on. "Because she never wants to feel lost." John said making Jon realizing that Cena wasn't a complete idiot, he realized that when she first got pregnant since they both had an iPhone he installed a tracker buddy app to tell her location in case she had issues with her pregnancy. Jon explained the reasoning as he realized his phone died, "Dude Brie has a charger!" Bryan said as all three men took off running to Brie's locker room.

While Vince and Hunter were pacing back and forth as Stephanie was handling Finn in catering they saw Jon, Cena and Bryan run like hell past the door, with Jon stopping once he saw Finn. Jon's heart instantly felt heavy, realizing that he needed to do everything he could to get Madison back to them. Jon took Finn into his arms, and held him close while Bryan and John offered to get the phone charger and try to see if indeed Jon's app would work. 

* * *

Phil and Madison tried desperately to get their hands unhooked, but Madison was having no luck, and she felt the burn on her wrists as she cried out in pain. But Phil on the other hand, used his anger to help him break his hands loose. Once Phil finally got his hands free, he rushed to untie Madison's hands, and instantly pulled her close to his chest. She was absolutely freezing, considering it was winter time in Chicago, and the place they were in obviously had no heat, he checked her body for any injuries as she sobbed holding him close. "We need to get out of here.." Phil whispered, causing Madison to nod.

Phil searched the area to see if Mike was around, but he wasn't. Phil was ready to murder his estranged brother for doing this to Madison, and he was so lost in thought searching for any blankets or their clothes but couldn't find anything, so he checked the dirty windows, to see if he could find out where they were. Through the snow falling down across the dark sky, he realized that he was in the factory his father used to work at when Mike and him were younger. He saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye, spotting Mike lighting a cigarette as he walked up the ramp that led to the building.

Phil immediately ran back over to Madison, "Mads, he is coming back, we need to move now." Phil said, causing Madison to tremble with fear. "I swear to you, I won't let him near you." Phil said with every ounce of passion. "Do you trust me.." he asked, causing Madison to wipe her cheeks and nod her head. Phil knew that she wasn't in shape to walk, let alone run, so he picked her up bridal style, and headed through the factory, trying to remember where everything was. Phil ran through a hallway, when he heard Mike yell out, realizing that they were now free causing Madison to jump in Phil's arms and hold his neck tighter. Phil remembered there was a break room, just a few doors down that led to a stair case that went outside. Phil ushered them to the room, and opened the door, and immediately barricaded it after sitting Madison on the floor. Madison was shaking in fear, and was saying that she was sore, "Mads, let me look at you.." Phil whispered, looking her over through the street light that shined through the broken window. Phil saw what looked like bite marks on her stomach, along with swelling and bruises that seemed to be forming. Phil immediately thought the worst thing when he saw her body shaking, and the violence that was put on her.

Madison just wanted Jon, she wanted to be back in the hotel room with him and her son, and never leave. She knew that she was raped, by the way she felt, her body felt tense, and her woman hood was sore. Madison felt ill, mentally, emotionally, and physically. She held her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as Phil tried to comfort her the best he could in soft whispers, when the door was kicked opened. "Well well.." Mike slurred his words, causing Phil to immediately stand in front of Madison who was sobbing now. "What the fuck did you do to her!?" Phil roared almost wanting to lunge at the brother causing him to laugh evilly. "I didn't do anything..." he said too sincere, "Phillip, you and Madison here had sex, with the help of a little ecstasy." Mike laughed throwing the pill bottle at Phil, "You mother fucker!" Phil lunged at him, but Mike moved out of the way, knowing that Phil was still feeling the effects of the drug since he was slow. "I don't think Jon is going to be too happy about the video I am sending him." Mike laughed, causing Madison to sob even more. Phil became even more angry, not because he put drugs in his system, but because he wasn't thinking clearly, he would never do that to Madison nor Jon. Even though he loved Madison, he would never lose her trust that he has earned back. Phil immediately ran at Mike, and punched him in the jaw, and kept repeatedly punching him. Knowing that Mike couldn't fight, he just kept giving blow after blow, until Madison screamed for him to stop when she heard sirens.

Madison was thankful that she heard the sounds through Phil's yelling and screaming. Madison felt ill, and felt light headed as she and Phil both saw the lights from the cars get closer. She felt cold, colder than cold, and slowly started to close her eyes. 

* * *

Once John and Bryan told Vince about the app, he immediately told the detective the exact location of what her cell phone said. Jon was letting Stephanie feed Finn when his cell phone went off, he pulled his phone out, and saw a video. Jon saw Mike, "Guess she doesn't love you anymore.." he said laughing shaking a pill bottle, and then showed Phil and Madison having sex. Jon dropped his phone, and instantly knew that this guy was beyond more than messed up in the head. He actually drugged Jon's fiance, and his straight edge brother, just to be a sadistic son of a bitch. Jon felt the rage boiling in his body, and he could tell that both were out of it, and didn't know what they were doing, but she was Jon's.

Jon then felt his heart hurt, Madison and Jon didn't practice safe sex and she wasn't on birth control because they were talking about having another baby since Madison planned on just being Raw's general manager with the offer headquarters had offered her just a few days prior of this event. Jon was at a loss of words, and had so much hurt and anger in his heart that this had happened. He knew that the cops were on the way to find them.

_What if they're too late? What if Madison wasn't drugged, what if she wanted to sleep with him? Would I be able to look past? She and Phil couldn't be friends anymore. There is no way that he could see them two together again. _

Those were the thoughts that ran through Jon's head before he ran out of the room and went straight into Jon Moxley mode destroying the entire backstage area.


	27. Chapter 27

_Vince: Madison is at the hopsital, she said to do the match. The driver will bring you here after the match._

Jon read that message and instantly felt relief knowing that Madison was now away from Mike. Jon had a thousand thoughts running through his head, and he definitely knew that he didn't act accordingly. However, he never was one to hold his temper very well, but it was his fiance, the thought of the worst things happening, happened. Jon went to see Finn, who was with Stephanie and Brie. Jon felt horrible for not being around Finn, but he knew that Finn would catch on to his nervousness. Jon knocked on the door, and Brie opened. "They have Mads." Brie said, giving Jon a small hug. Jon accepted the small hug, and went to Finn and held him, while talking to him, saying that he would see momma soon. Stephanie said that once her segement with Brie was over that she was heading to the hospital, and said that Linda would be there to help with Finn until Jon got the chance to see Madison. "I really appreciate everything Stephanie. I'm sorry for my outbursts.." Jon began to explain but Stephanie cut him off. "Jon, you are going to be my brother-in-law, and if you didn't act the way you did, I would question everything you have spoke." She softly smiled, at him.

Jon, Colby and Joe spent time with Finn in the office while Stephanie did her in ring promo with Brie and Daniel Bryan. Jon was always mesmerized by Finn, always took notice to Finn's features, his movements, and everything. He was no doubt in love with Finn and Madison. Joe and Colby were talking amongst themselves about the future break up of the shield, the Monday after PayBack. All the men were happy for Colby, and knew that he would be awesome at playing heel.

After Stephanie came back to the office, she took Finn and instructed the men to get ready. "I will see you at the hospital." Stephanie said, rocking Finn. "Tell Mads I will be there as soon as I can." Jon sighed, hating not being able to be there with her right now, but he knew that Madison wouldn't want him to jepordize his career. If he did, he would never hear the end of it by Madison. 

* * *

After the main event, Jon was in a ton of pain from the no holds barred match, but managed to work his way back stage, and once out of the view of fans, he took off in a full off sprint to the showers, with Hunter closely following. Jon took the quickest shower of his life, and threw on his jeans and t-shirt, and grabbed his phone and bags, and ran out of the locker room door. He told Joe and Colby to just come after they both got showered. Hunter about ran into Jon as he was running down the hall to the rental car that Vince sent.

Once both men got in the car, Jon became nervous, tapping his foot on the floor. "I am sure that she is alright.." Hunter said noticing his nervous habits. "I just..I just can't lose her." Jon explained the video that he had recieved. "Look Jon, I know Madison, she and I are close, I know that she would never leave you, she's in love with you man, and she's happier than she was with Adam." Hunter explained.

* * *

Madison was laying in the hospital bed, after getting her stomach pumped from the drugs that Mike had put into her body, she apparently overdozed from the medicine. Madison was feeling better, once she saw Finn. But she had a thousand concerns because of the drugs that caused her and Phil to have sex together. How would she possibly explain that to Jon? She was worried that Jon would leave her and Finn. There was no way that Madison intentionally had sex with Phil, hell she didn't even remember anything that happened. She was laying in the bed with Finn sleeping in her arms with Vince sitting in a chair with Stephanie next to him.

Madison was told that Mike was now dead, after trying to flee from the cops, and pulling a knife on an office. She instantly felt relief, but felt so bad for Phil, because even though they were estranged, it was still his brother. Madison was lost in thought when she saw Jon walk into the room, and Madison instantly felt herself let go of a breath she had been holding. Jon asked to speak to Madison alone for a moment, which Vince took his grandson and Stephanie out of the room.

Jon sat on the bed, "I am so sorry..." Madison whispered, knowing Jon knew by the look in his eyes. "Madison, I know it was the drugs." Jon said staring at their hands. "Jon, I...I don't want you to leave us.." Madison said with tears in her eyes, and her voice choking. "Oh god, Mads, I wouldn't leave you, I know that it was a fucked up situation but I know that you didn't want that to happen." Jon explained, "He's dead.." Madison whispered. "Mike?" he asked, causing Madison to nod her head. "Phil thinks you are upset with him." Madison added, "I'm not overly happy, but I'm not mad at him. He tried to protect you, which I respect. But I can't be okay with certain things after that video." Jon sighed, running a hand over his head.

The doctor came in and told Jon everything that was wrong with Madison, and the doctor checked her blood work to make sure that everything was okay after the over-dose, so he said that he would come back once he got the results, but Madison was suppose to stay over night to keep an eye on her. "I want to take a shower.." Madison said, she felt disgusting, knowing that she and Phil had sex, just the day after Jon and her had sex. Jon said that Colby and Joe were on their way with some of Madison's clothes.

Madison made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, Jon offered to help her but she was hesitant and overly closed off. Madison felt like a horrible person, she felt like a horrible fiance for not being able to stop anything from happening. Jon heard her sobs from the bed while he was talking to Vince. Jon excused himself from the conversation to check on Madison.

When he opened the door, and made his prescense known, but she continued to sob. "Baby..." he whispered opening the shower curtain, seeing Madison sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest, sobbing. Jon immediately wrapped his arms around her, not caring if he was getting soaked, "Madison.." he whispered, "talk to me baby.." he added. "I...I hate myself..." she sobbed, "Don't say that Madison." he said, overly shocked to see her break. "I..I had sex with another man.." she sobbed, "madison, look at me." Jon said placing his cheeks on both sides of her face, "I know you better than anyone Madison. I know that you wouldn't of let that happen." he explained, "I won't leave you for this. I love you, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you." Jon explained, after a while of them talking back and forth, Jon finally helped her shower, washing her hair and wrapping a towel around her, after turning the water off. He just sat there and held her.

"I am so happy that I have you back.." Jon whispered. Colby had knocked on the bathroom door, and Jon got their bag, and both of them changed into sweats and their t-shirts. Jon helped Madison back to the bed, since she was now sore, everywhere. Jon was laying in the bed with her and Finn, as the Joe and Colby were talking to Hunter, since Stephanie and Vince had left. "I will take Finn with me for the night if you want ." Hunter asked, "I would appreciate that." Madison softly smiled, when there was a knock on the door. Phil walked in, looking angry, and sad. "Can you give us a minute?" Jon asked the men causing Hunter to grab Finn and head to the hotel to meet Stephanie. Colby and Joe kissed Madison's forehead, and said there goodbyes.

Phil sat down on the chair, with his head in his hands. "Phil, I am sorry about Mike.." Madison said softly, sitting up with her legs hanging over the bed, and Phil put his head in Madison's lap and cried. Jon took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, as Madison rubbed Phil's back. After a few minutes of Phil crying he dried his eyes, and turned to his attention to Jon. "Jon, I am honestly and truly sorry for all of this." Phil started to explain, "Look man, I don't hold this against you, but we've all had a rough night, so we will talk about this once everyone has got some sleep." Jon explained.

Phil excused himself from the room, and Jon and Madison sat in the bed, when the doctor came in causing Madison to sigh. "Is there a do not disturb sign somewhere?" she groaned, wanting to do nothing more than sleep. "Excuse her doc, she is a little on edge." Jon said, "Well, we have the blood results back, and everything is fine but we did find something else out." the doctor explained, "What? She is okay right?" Jon asked, looking at the nervous Madison. "well she is about 4 weeks pregnant." the doctor said, causing Jon and Madison to look at him bug eyed. "pr-pregnant?" Madison stuttered, "Tomorrow, we will have to do an ultra sound to check to make sure that the baby is okay." The doctor explained, and insisted that she get as much rest as possible.

Madison was shocked, just as well as Jon. Both of them did want another baby, but they didn't think that it would happen so soon. "Wow, momma.." Jon whispered with a chuckle. He was finally registering everything, "You are such a softy." Madison laughed, cuddling into Jon's side. "Another baby.." Madison smiled. 

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is overly small, and I apologize. But after watching Raw last night, and a mild heart attack Seth Rollins gave half the world with his heel turn, I lost my concentration on this chapter. And, thank you everyone for the reviews, the next few chapters will be in more detail. A long road for Jon on how to handle things with phil coming up. _


	28. Chapter 28

Jon was laying in the hospital bed with Madison sleeping in his arms. Jon couldn't seem to fall asleep without Madison stirring in the bed and whimpering, which made Jon realize she was having a nightmare. Every couple hours, Madison would toss and turn, and wake Jon up by mumbling in her sleep, which Jon didn't care. Jon laid there with his arms wrapped around Madison while her head was on his chest, and he ran a hand through her hair, trying to soothe her.

Jon felt helpless, watching the love of his life to struggle to even get a peaceful night sleep, especially finding out that she is carrying another child. Usually Madison slept with a somewhat smile on her face, with her cheeks a rose color, but since they pumped her stomach to get those drugs out, she lost the color to her face, and would wince in pain, because no one knew what happened besides what Mike had sent over the phone. Jon felt completely sick over the entire thing, and even though Mike was now dead, he wanted to still beat the shit out of him. Jon knew that it was going to be a rocky road, since Madison put on a front to act brave, because she knew Jon worried, but hoped she wouldn't. Jon turned to his side, and let Madison snuggle into his chest, with his arms still around her. "I love you.." she whispered, snuggling into his chest. "I love you gorgeous." he said is a sleepy voice, "What's wrong?" she asked, fluttering her eyes open. "You keep having nightmares.." Jon admitted, "I don't remember, I'm sorry for waking you." Madison said playing with the curls on his head. "Mads, I'm okay, I just want you to be okay." Jon said making a frown face. Madison just sighed, "I'm fine.." she whispered, causing Jon to not believe her, for obvious reasons. "Get some sleep handsome." she added, rubbing small circles on his side. "There is no way I can sleep." Jon whispered yawning, and Madison did what she did best and comforted him, as he laid his head on her chest, and sang to his softly while playing with the curls on his head.

Madison and Jon would always stay away late at night when Jon couldn't sleep. He was always so together aside from being the eccentric member of the shield, but what all of the WWE universe didn't know how much it killed him that he didn't get along with his parents. That his parent's chose drugs and alcohol over teaching him how to be a gentlemen, watch him succeed in life. Jon swore from the moment that Finn was born that he would never become that parent. He would cherish every moment he got with Finn. He thought of the McMahon's as his family, thankfully they accepted him with open arms. Jon was beyond thankful for the love that Madison had given to him. He was never the one to completely respect women, especially growing up, not having a father figure around, he wasn't sure how to be in a relationship, since his parents fought almost every single day, and at night, when Jon was young, he could hear them screaming at each other. Madison loved the broken man with everything in her, and vowed to herself that she would always be there to comfort him. She pushed aside everything she felt with everything that happened not because she needed to, but because she wanted to. Madison felt the love that Jon had for her, and she knew about his past with numerous women, but didn't care one bit because she knew, with out a doubt, that Jon was meant for her. There was no question to it. Jon was her superman, her superhero that would come in and save the day at her darkest moments. She was laying in bed, with the man who held her heart, listening to his breathing slightly, as he snuggled close to her as she sang him a sweet song in the hospital bed. When she was with him, all the problems seem to leave her mind and focus on the positive things in her life. A loving family, an adoring son who was healthy, the best friends anyone could ask for, and most importantly, a man who would go to the ends of earth to protect her.

The next morning, Jon was sound asleep, lightly snoring as Madison fluttered her eyes open, she lightly stretched, making sure not to wake Jon in the process. She almost had forgotten where she was, until she looked around. After being taken from the arena, and being at the hospital, all of it was almost a blur to her. She couldn't remember much, but she did know that she was pregnant, and Jon was safe, and Finn was safe. Her mind wandered over everything, and then it dawned on her. Phil. She remembered that Phil had came to the room last night, and said that Mike had gotten killed by the cops. Madison felt the sudden urge to find Phil. She had to check on him. Madison made her way out of the hospital bed, making sure that Jon didn't wake. Since he had the paper view match, he needed his rest. Madison brushed her teeth, and used the rest room, and walked out of the hospital room in search for the Chicago Native.

Madison walked barefoot, with her sweatpants scrunched at her ankles, and her old college t-shirt falling off one of her shoulders as she made her way to the nurse's station. "Ms. McMahon, you shouldn't be out of bed." the elderly nurse smiled at her. "Well, I need to see if Phillip Brooks is still in the hospital." Madison explained, "Oh yes, he has been giving us a few issues asking to see you, but we told him that you were not to be disturbed at the request of your father." the nurse explained, "Where is he?" Madison asked, as she heard some yelling. "I want to see HER!" she heard the familiar voice, of her former lover. "No! Get the fuck away from me!" He shouted, as he hobbled out into the hallway, being chased by the two male nurses, "Mads!?" he yelled out, causing Madison to look down the hallway to the left, but she didn't see him, so she turned to the right, and saw Phil looking worried, and distraught. "Phil?" Madison said taking off walking towards him, and he took off running towards her, as she started to run to him, as they collided into a hug with both of them crying and falling to the floor. "Please, you need to get back to your room, Ms. McMahon." one of the male nurses said putting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't fucking touch her!" Phil growled in a protective way holding her close and turning her body away from the male nurse. "Mr. Brooks, Please." he smiled, "I swear to god I will knock your teeth down your throat, get the fuck away from us." Phil sneered to the man, as Phil wrapped a hand around Madison's head pulling her close to his chest. The two male nurses backed off, and let them have a moment.

Phil looked at Madison placing his hands on her cheeks, staring into her bright eyes, "A-are you...okay?" Phil asked as tears fell down his cheeks, she nodded her head, Madison took her thumbs and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, "I am so...so-sorry..." Phil said sobbing into Madison's neck as she wrapped her motherly arms around him holding him close.

Neither of the two knew that Jon was watching the scene from the hospital room doorway. Jon watched as Phil wrapped his tattooed arms around the love of his life, his fiance, like she belonged to Phil the entire time. Jon knew that Madison loved Jon, but a part of him thought that she was still in love with Phil, especially witnessing the scene in the hospital hallway. Jon watched as Phil rested his forehead on the chest of his children's mother, with anger boiling in him, he tried to push the thoughts to the side. Knowing that they both had been through so much. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to think that Madison would turn to Phil over Jon. There was so much running through Jon's head that he didn't realize that Stephanie had appeared with Finn in her arms, with flowers for her sister. "Jon?" Stephanie said trying to get his attention, and following Jon's gaze down to the end of the hall where Madison sat on the floor with Phil, in her arms crying. "Jon.." she said a little louder, causing him to look at the voice. "H-hey.." he said, and then saw Finn. "I wouldn't think too much about it. It was a crazy night." Stephanie said handing Finn over to Jon who held him closely, and kissing him.

Madison knew that Phil was behind himself with everything that happened, he blamed himself for everything that Mike had done to Madison, however Madison didn't blame Phil. "Wipe those tears, I don't hold you responsible for his actions Philly." Madison said as Phil finally pulled back from Madison wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, "Let's get off this floor, I think I know what will cheer you up." Madison smiled, standing up, helping Phil up in the process. Madison took Phil's hand in hers, and both of them took off towards her hospital room. "He..he hates me.." Phil mumbled, "Who hates you?" Madison asked stopping him in the hallway just outside the door. "j-Jon..." he mumbled, "Look at me Phil.." Madison said taking his chin into her hand and making him look her in the eyes. "He doesn't hate you. You and I have a past, and here lately it's been crazy, but he doesn't hate you, or blame you for this. No one does. Phil, I will always love you, and you are apart of my life regardless of what anyone thinks." Madison explained, giving him a hug, "I swear I never meant for this to happen." Phil sighed, running a hand over his face. Just on cue, Finn started laughing hysterically, causing Phil to laugh and Madison just to smile. "There's that amazing smile." Madison smiled up at the Chicago native. Phil put an arm over Madison's shoulders and they both walked into the room to see Jon and Finn sitting in the hospital bed with Jon tickling him, and Stephanie sitting looking at her phone.

"Hey sissy.." Stephanie smiled up from her phone, and standing up. "Phil.." she smiled at the tattooed man. Stephanie gave them both hugs, as Madison walked over to Jon and Finn, and Madison immediately saw Jon's eyes. They were a darker shade of blue. Which only meant one thing, he was upset. Madison kissed his forehead, and squeezed his hand, as Madison sat down and bent down to kiss Finn, but he got the idea to grab a fist full of Madison's hair, and pulling and bust out laughing breaking the tension in the room causing everyone to laugh.

A little while later, Phil was holding Finn just admiring the boy, while Jon and Madison went to the OBGYN to check on the baby. Jon was overly quiet, while Madison was nervously biting her lip in the elevator staring at Jon. "Do you still love him?" Jon asked out of the blue. "D-do w-what?" Madison stuttered, not sure if she was hearing him correctly. "Phil, do you still love him." Jon spoke staring straight ahead at the elevator doors. "Jon, I am not in love with him, but I do love him. He was a big part of my life, and he will be. But I am in love with you, not him, not anyone else." Madison said matter of fact. Madison saw the distress and insecurity on Jon's face, Madison walked over to him, and wrapped her tiny arms around his big frame. "Jon, you are literally my everything. I swear to you, my heart belongs to YOU." Madison said looking up to him, and Jon just sighed and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I'm just being a baby.." Jon mumbled resting his chin on her head as the elevator doors opened to the right floor. Jon took Madison's hand into his, and they walked off the elevator to the appropriate door. Jon and Madison sat patiently in the waiting room, eager to make sure that the baby was okay. "If it's a girl, she is NEVER dating." Jon smirked at his fiance, "Oh daddy is already being silly." Madison laughed, "We've been through this before." Jon laughed, because he told her the list of rules before Finn was born.

Madison eventually got called back into the office and Jon became more nervous as he started tapping his foot on the tile floor. "Babe.." Madison rolling her eyes, "I can't help it.." Jon mumbled, stopping his foot from tapping. Soon the doctor came in and asked her to lay down on the table, and started the machine, and Jon immediately took Madison's hand in his and pressed it to his mouth, with Madison staring at the screen. "Well..." Jon asked, cause usually they would hear a heart beat by now after the doctor moved the tool around on Madison's stomach. Madison became more nervous, as she was hoping to hear the sound of their second child's heart beat, but it never came. "I am so sorry.." the doctor said, causing Jon to take a deep breath, and gently squeezed Madison's hand, there was no way that she could handle another miscarriage. Jon and Madison's heart sank, as Madison stared at the ceiling as the doctor spoke but she didn't hear the words coming out. Jon however, was listening but his attention was focused on Madison, who had tears running down her face.

"We can do a procedure, to have it removed, or we can give you a pill that you will have to take, or you can let it happen on it's own." the doctor explained, Jon had tears in his eyes seeing the pain on Madison's face, let alone, the fact that they lost a child. Jon looked at Madison waiting for her to answer, "Natural." she managed to mumble out, "I am so sorry for your loss. There are support groups..." the doctor mumbled on about what would happen over the next few days, and Jon was at a loss for words. He always managed to say something but this was the first time he couldn't find anything to say as he cleaned up Madison, and shook the doctors hand. Jon held Madison in his arms as she completely broke once the doctor left the room to give them a few moments. Madison sobbed banging her fists onto Jon's chest, screaming and crying, blaming Mike. The drugs that he put into her body. Madison was no longer that woman that Jon saw singing on the stage with the shine in her eyes, the bright smile that radiated an entire room. His heart ached, just as much as hers.

Jon didn't want to see Madison go through a ton of pain, so he spoke up, breaking the silence, "Baby..." he whispered, "I know that you want it to happen on it's own..but..." he said wiping his tears, "b-but...I can't...I can't see you go through all that pain..." Jon whispered holding Madison in the doctor office. "Will you consider taking the pill?..." Jon asked hesitantly, and Madison nodded her head. The doctor came back in, after the sobs became more quite, and Jon had told him that she decided to take the pill instead. The doctor explained that there would be a lot of bleeding, but the pain would be tolerable. He handed Jon the two pills with instructions, and was ordered for Madison to stay in the hospital until after it was over.

Jon and Madison made the venture to the hospital room in silence with tears running down Madison's face when Phil saw her. Jon blamed Phil, because it was his brother to cause this pain in Madison's life. Jon and Phil had a stare off, until Madison climbed into bed and told everyone to get out. Jon fought against her wishes as she held onto Finn who was sleeping, and climbed into bed with her and their son.

Jon and Madison had discussed the process some, and Madison wanted to spend a few hours with Finn before the pills started to take affect. Once she took the medicine, and felt the cramps, Stephanie had taken Finn with her while Jon held Madison in his arms with both of them crying.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanksgiving had came and past, with Madison being home with Finn while Jon was on the road recording Raw and Smackdown before he started his two week Christmas vacation. Jon didn't want to leave Madison alone, but she insisted that she would be fine. Jon and Madison had grew even closer, if that were even possible, after losing the baby, Madison had decided to get a tattoo, Jon was unsure at first, but then Madison explained that she felt the need to do something, to make her realize how strong she actually was with everything she has been through, so she would remember to never take anything for granted.

The night before Jon had left for the tapings, Jon, Madison, and Finn were bundled up walking into the tattoo shop. Jon sat down and took Finn's jacket off, as he was in the car seat, while Madison observed the studio. It was almost vintage style, with a hint of urban street decor. Phil had told Madison of this place a long time ago, and Madison looked through the books of the artists.

Madison and Jon spoke briefly about what she wanted, but she was unsure. Madison flipped through the books, and didn't find anything that caught her eye. While she was watching Jon with Finn, she got the idea. "Baby.." she smiled at her fiance, "Hm?" Jon mumbled as he was playing with Finn. "I want you to write something for me." Madison said, "Like what?" He asked confused. "I want you to write out something that you think symbolizes us." Madison explained and Jon looked at her like she was insane and half chuckled. "Okay..." he hesitated, but knew better than to ask questions. Jon handed Finn over to Madison, and he asked the man at the desk for a piece of paper and a pen. Jon sat on the opposite side of the room, looking at Madison playing with Finn as she cooed with him, and giggled.

Jon watched as he was thinking of what to write down on the piece of paper. Jon couldn't help but to smile at the sight of how far he and Madison had come, with out a doubt he knew that she was his everything. Jon thought over the course of the relationship, and couldn't be more in love with the woman sitting across from him. Jon knew instantly what to write.

_"You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, I'll be the wings that keeps your heart in the clouds."_

That was all that Jon wrote down, after losing the baby, Madison was the one person who could keep him from lashing out, while he was the one to make sure that Madison didn't give up.

Jon stood up, and handed her the piece of paper, and she smiled reading it, "I love it." she smiled, "I am getting this." she added, standing up with Finn and walking to the desk. After telling the tattoo artist what she wanted, he asked if Jon was getting one, and Madison began to say no, but then was cut off with Jon saying yes. "I want her to write out something, like I did for her." Jon explained.

Madison went ahead and went back to the booth as Finn and Jon followed, "Where are you getting this?" the tattooed artist asked, "Uh i think I want it across the top of my back." Madison explained, as he traced the outline and instructed her to take her leather jacket off, and her t-shirt. Jon gave Madison a growl face, causing Madison to laugh, but thankfully she had on a camisole, and she put her hair up into a high messy bun. "You sure you want this here." the tattoo artist asked, "Yes." she smiled, as she saw the pen ink on her back. She sat down, and he instructed her that he was going to began. As the tattoo gun was going, the tattoo guy asked a few small questions, while Madison didn't flench at all at the pain. Jon and Madison explained how they had Finn, and about the WWE but kept their personal life rather private while he finished up. The man gave Madison a hand mirror to look at the piece of work. "I absolutely love it." Madison smiled, since it was Jon's hand writing.

Madison took Finn after she got dressed, after the man dressed the tattoo. "Get to work gorgeous.." Jon smiled, handing her a piece of paper and a pen. Madison went to the lobby with Finn, and sat down while Jon and the tattoo guy talked while he cleaned up and got ready for Jon's tattoo.

_"I will stand up with you forever."_

That was what Madison decided to write, Madison would always support Jon through out life, no matter what. She thought it was fitting, because Jon knew how much that meant to her, since he didn't have a family he was close to, Madison wanted him to know he would always have her, and Finn. Madison walked back with Finn to the booth, and handed the piece of paper to Jon, and he read it and smiled and kissed her nose and being smacked by Finn. "Hey, that's not nice." Jon playfully growled at Finn, who growled back causing the tattooed man to laugh. Jon handed the paper over to the man, so he could trace Madison's hand writing. "Where are we getting this?" he asked, "Across my left shoulder." Jon smiled taking his shirt off, causing Madison to bite her lip. The man began working on Jon's tattoo and he didn't flench at the needle going into his skin. He just sat and smiled at Madison and Finn.

After paying for their tattoo's the small family headed back to their home to spend the night before everything got crazy with Christmas shopping, and decorating once Jon came back home.

* * *

_A/N: This was just a cute little fill in chapter after a sad moment.. I will update tomorrow sometime. Thank you everyone for the reviews! :)_


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Jon woke up with Madison in his arms, with her head resting on his chest. Jon had to leave in 2 hours, so that he could head with Hunter to do some tapings. Jon smiled at the woman laying on his chest. "It's rude to stare.." Madison mumbled, causing Jon to jump. "Jesus woman.." Jon gasped, causing Madison to chuckle and flutter her eyes open, "Good morning baby.." she said kissing his chest. "Uh huh, trying to give me a heart attack." Jon groaned, rolling over to face her. "What time is it?" Madison asked, Jon rolled over to look at the time on the clock, and it read 6:15 am, and he told her. Jon decided to lay on his back, since he had a tent issue in his boxers, since Madison and Jon hadn't had sex yet, due to everything that happened. "Ya know..." Madison said running her hand down Jon's chest, "Hm.." Jon mumbled, getting overly turned on by just her smallest touch. "Make love to me." Madison said playing with the hem of his boxers. "Finn will be asleep for at least another 45 minutes." Madison added.

Jon instantly felt his erection throb, it was killing him to not touch Madison for those weeks, but he understood, and Jon didn't really feel up to the usual routine with everything, since he was emotionally drained. "A-are you su-sure?" Jon asked stuttering his words, and turning to his side. "Jon..."Madison said, almost pulling him on top of her. Jon gladly followed, and put his hands on her cheeks, but made sure to not crush her with his weight. Jon placed kisses on Madison's lips, and raised her up to remove the shirt she was wearing. "God..."Jon groaned, taking her breasts into his hands, kneading them, causing Madison to give out a shiver. Jon placed kisses on Madison's collar bone, while removing her panties, and his boxers. "Someone's eager.." Madison giggled, "Shush..It's been a while, I miss it." Jon mumbled, as his hands roamed Madison's body, teasing her gently. When his hand found her mound, and he placed a finger on her clit, she lowly growled, and arched her back, causing Jon to smirk onto her skin as he replaced his finger with his tounge and drew circles on her. "B-babe.." she moaned out, as he insterted a finger into her gently, "Stop..Stop...teasing." Madison said reaching for Jon's arms, to pull him up to her. Jon wedged himself between her legs, as he was kissing her full lips, Madison reached down and grabbed his length and slowly started to fist it, causing Jon to growl into the crook of her neck, Jon couldn't fit the urge to thrust his hips as she fisted his length. "Fuck Mads..stop.." Jon growled feeling himself about to explode. "I need to feel you.." he added, pulling her hand away, and wrapping it around his back, "Make love to me handsome..." Madison whispered into Jon's ear as his breathing got deeper, as he placed himself at her entrance. Madison wrapped a leg around Jon's waist, "Please..."Madison said looking into the light blue eyes. With that, Jon slowly thrusted into her mound, causing Madison to claw at Jon's back, and Jon to bury his head in her hair that laid on her neck, "Fuck!" Jon growled out as they both adjusted to the tightness. "god..." madison moaned out, as Jon started to slowly thrust into her, making sure to go as deep as he could. Jon knew that this wasn't going to last very long, and Madison knew that too. "Baby, I am going to cum.." Jon groaned, not wanting to. "Me too, faster.." Madison moaned arching her back as Jon picked up the pace, and slipped a hand between their bodies and fastly rubbed her clit, "F-fuck!" Madison moaned, throwing her head back, and moaned Jon's name, and with that Jon completely lost it. "Mads!" he growled pumping into her frantically causing Madison to wrap her arms around his back, as he filled her with his seed. Before Jon could come down from the high of the climax, Finn started to giggle over the walkie-talkie system that was set up.

"I will get him handsome.." Madison smiled, kissing his sweaty forehead, rolling out of bed, after pushing Jon off her. Madison threw on her pair of panties, and t-shirt that covered her, with her silk robe, and headed to Finn's room.

"Hey handsome..." Madison smiled at the smiling boy, "m-ma!" Finn cooed, "What was that baby?" Madison smiled from ear to ear, beaming. "m-ma!" Finn giggled again at his mother's excitement. "JON!" Madison yelled, casuing Jon to run into the room as fast as he could, "What!? What happened!?" Jon said taking both of his hands and putting them on Finn's cheeks and Madison's. "He said ma-ma!" Madison smiled happily, "Seriously!? You screamed bloody murder, almost giving me a heart-attack?" Jon started in on his over protective rant, but then was cut off by "ma-ma!", Jon stopped and smiled at his son who was beaming at his mother. "God you guys are my life." Jon smiled taking Finn into his arms. "I will change him, why don't you go make a pot of coffee since it's freezing." Madison asked, holding her arms out. "Alright baby." Jon said kissing her lips passionately, and then Finn's forehead.

* * *

Finn was in his high chair, with Duke laying on the tile floor, while Jon fed him his breakfast, while Madison was cooking breakfast for her and Jon. "How long are you gonna be gone?" Madison asked flipping Jon's eggs. "Uh 5 days I think." Jon replied, "I think I am going to see if Shane with come with me and Finn to pick out a Christmas tree." Madison said putting his eggs on a plate, and sitting it in front of him. "Oh, I was hoping that we could do that together." Jon half pouted sarcastically, "Babe! This is Finn's first christmas, regardless if you hate christmas or not, you will put on a happy face." Madison glared at him. "Yes ma'am." Jon smirked.

Joe and Colby came to the house, about an hour before the guys had to leave, and Madison had taken a shower, and put on a pair of jeans, and a camisole, while she let her hair dry. She wrapped it in a braid, and over her shoulder, while Finn was already dressed and laying on the floor on his blanket. Madison was on the phone with Shane, talking about christmas decorations, and to ask if he had time to help, as brother and sister bonding, he of course said yes. "Hey bubby, I got to go, I will see you in a little bit." Madison said, "Yeah, I love you too." she smiled hanging up the phone.

Joe and Colby walked into the house, which she didn't care. "Madison Taylor McMahon!?" Colby said shocked, "Huh?" Madison asked with her back to the two men. "What the hell is on your back!?" He asked, "Oh, a tattoo." she turned and smiled at him. "It looks like Jon's hand writting." Joe examined, "it is." Madison smiled as Colby picked Finn up. When Jon came down shirtless from the shower.

"Babe, do you want a real tree or a fake tree?" Madison asked, "Uhm..." Jon thought about it. He had never had a real christmas, when he was younger, so he decided to make Finn's extra great. "a real one, did Shane say he'd help?" Jon asked, heading to the kitchen. "Ye-" is all Madison got out before Colby saw Jon's tattoo. "What the fuck is that!?" Colby glared, "Dude watch your mouth." Jon glared back at him, and then to Finn. "And it's a tattoo moron." Jon smirked, "Oh so what happened to you both would never get ink?" Colby laughed, "we have our reasonings." Madison smiled ruffing up Colby's hair.

Joe and Colby were playing with Finn while Madison sat on the bed watching Jon finish packing his bags for the week. "I hate leaving you guys.." Jon frowned, "Baby, you will be back before you know it." Madison frowned too. "Why does it have to be snowing!?" Jon growled looking out the window to see the snow fall, "Because it's going to be a white Christmas" Madison laughed, causing Jon to shake his head. "Plus Finn's first Christmas needs snow." Madison added, "Speaking of Christmas...what are the plans?" Jon asked, zipping up his bags. "Uh I'm not quite sure, but I was wondering, if you would care if Phil came over for the Christmas party?" Madison asked hesitantly, causing Jon to sigh. "Mads..." Jon began, "Ya know what, nevermind. Forget it." Madison said getting off the bed, with tears in her eyes starting to form and headed straight to the bathroom, and locked herself in there.

Madison hated the fact that Jon was insecure when it came to Phil, but however, Phil was the one who had been there for her through out rough spots in her life after Adam even though he was jealous of Adam. But Madison didn't want him to be alone since Chez's family were going out of town and Phil didn't like being out in public on holidays cause of fans. "Madison, open the door." she heard, "Go away!" she mumbled back. "You know that I will kick this fucking door down if you don't unlock this door." Jon growled, getting angry. "Go ahead asshole!" Madison mumbled, "Babe... please unlock the door." Jon whispered into the door. Madison grunted in annoyance, and unlocked the door but didn't open it.

Jon opened the door and walked into the spacious bathroom, and sat down on the counter. "Madison, why are you being like this?" Jon asked running a hand over his head. "Why am I being like what Jon? Because I don't want someone to be alone on Christmas after not only their parents want nothing to do with him, but Chez's family is going out of town, and he just lost his brother." Madison began to explain. "Why do you feel the need to keep a grown man under your wing?" Jon asked, "Under my wing? Really Jon? He is one of my closest friends! It's not my fault that you are insecure with that! For god sakes, how many times do I have to tell you, and show you that I am in love with you!" Madison raised her voice a little more. "Insecure?! Really, you really want to go there?!" Jon yelled back, "I am not the one who fucked someone and doesn't..." Jon got cut off by a smack to the face, with Madison rushing past him. "Madison! Get back here!" Jon growled as Madison went to the bedroom and put on a cubs t-shirt and a gray zip up hoodie and her leather jacket, with her combat boots ingoring Jon's pleas. "I didn't mean it like that.." Jon said as he noticed Colby standing in the door. "Don't man. Leave her the fuck alone." Colby growled, "Oh wonderful...protective best friend come to save the day." Jon mumbled. Madison grabbed her purse and her phone and went into Finn's room, with Jon following. "Where the fuck are you going!?" Jon asked, stopping her by trying to wrap his arms around her waist. "Don't. Touch. Me." Madison growled, getting Finn's things into a diaper bag. "You are not fucking leaving with my son." Jon growled becoming more protective. "Oh YOUR son? He is OUR son you idiot!" Madison growled slapping him upside the head. "God damn it Mads, please.." Jon begged. "I am going to spend time with my brother, with OUR son." Madison shot back at him heading downstairs with Colby closely following after hearing Jon curse out loud, and probably punching holes in the walls. "Col, can you put Finn in the car seat for me?" Madison asked, after getting his jacket on him. "Yeah." Colby smiled, and Madison ran to the guest bathroom to check her make up since she would be out in public. She wiped some of the tears that were left, and adjusted the black oversized beanie on her head and went to open the door, but was stopped by Jon.

"Move." Madison said not looking him in the eye, "No." Jon said sternly. "Jon, move." Madison demanded, but Jon just crashed his lips onto hers. "I didn't mean it like that..I am so sorry." Jon said after Madison pushed him off of her. "I never thought in a million years you would use that against me. You think I wanted to fuck him!? No! I fucking didn't! I don't even remember!" Madison explained. "I literally don't fucking remember! The only reason I know is because of you telling me, and the fucking video!" Madison said pushing past Jon, "Say goodbye to our son." Madison said walking into the living room with Jon closely following.

Jon gave Finn kisses on the forehead, and then the cheeks, "Daddy will see you soon, Finny, I love you." Jon whispered, hating to leave Finn and Madison, especially after his stupid mouth got him in trouble. Jon covered his car seat with a blanket to make sure that the cold air didn't hit him. Jon carried the car seat to the SUV that Madison had started to heat up, and Jon placed Finn in the proper place and locked his seat in. "Mads. I love you.." Jon said looking at her from the back seat since she was in the driver's seat. She sighed. Jon shut the door, and opened the passenger seat. "What are you doing." Madison asked, "I am not leaving this car until you say that you love me and mean it." Jon half smirked, "Baby, I am sorry! I swear to god it just came out, I didn't mean it." Jon explained. "Jon, I love you, more than anything. But it kills me not knowing what happened, and Phil doesn't even remember either. So it's not like we have this huge conspiracy against you to make you suffer. Because trust me, I wish it never happened. I don't want you to deal with images of that." Madison explained. Joe and Colby walked Duke out, and opened the car door to let Duke in the back seat. "Shane said he text you but you didn't answer, he wanted the kids to play with Duke to keep them occupied." Colby explained, "Jon man, we got to go, we are already late." Joe added.

Madison looked at Jon with his rosey colored cheeks cause of the cold weather, and the tip of his nose red, and Madison couldn't help but laugh. "what's so funny?" Jon asked, "You look like your freezing to death." Madison laughed, "I hate the cold, we have established this." Jon smirked, "Get going. I love you." Madison half smiled, and Jon and pressed his fingers to his lips, motioning her to kiss him. "You are so needy." Madison shook her head. Leaning closer, Jon grabbed her cheeks, and planted the most passionate kiss he could muster. "Ok guys!" Colby said, with Joe clearing his throat. "be careful in the snow babe." Jon said, "and let me know when you get to Shane's." he added, "yes jonathan." she said rolling her eyes, "Bye Mads!" Colby smiled, "Bye Colster, Bye Handsome." Madison to Joe with a wink to get under Jon's skin. "Bye beautiful." Joe smiled the bright smile, "Dude get your own woman!" Jon growled, pushing Joe causing everyone to laugh.

With that, everyone left the driveway, as Madison headed to Shane's house to spend some quality time with her brother.

About 20 minutes later, Madison arrived at Shane's house, and thank god his driveway was shoveled. Shane opened the front door, since he saw the lights of her SUV, to come out and help with Finn since Madison was never graceful in the snow. "Hey sissy.." Shane said hugging the younger sibiling, "Hi.." she smiled, as she went around to get Finn, and to let Duke out but Shane beat her to it. "He is probably sleeping." Madison explained, with Duke jumping out of the car, and up to the door, but managed to roll around in the snow a few times.

Once they made it inside, Shane and Madison were talking about Christmas presents, while his children were playing with Duke in the den. "We need to get going, plus, we need to get a christmas tree, AND i will need you to help me set up the house." Madison explained. "Jesus, why don't you hire someone?" Shane laughed, "Because that takes the fun out of it." Madison explained, hearing her phone beep like crazy. "Shit.." Madison mumbled. "What?" Shane asked confused taking a sip of his coffee. "I forgot to tell Jon I arrived." Madison explained. She pulled out her phone, and saw 10 missed called, 8 from Jon, 1 from Colby, and 1 from Joe. And then 5 texts.

_Jon: Have you made it to Shane's okay?_

Jon: Mads? I know you're mad still, but come on!

Jon: God damn it Madison Taylor, Don't make me turn this car around! Did you make it okay?!

Colby: Dude, he is flipping the fuck out. Stop being an asshole and answer the man.

Joe: Gorgeous, you okay?

Madison did nothing but laugh, because of how protective the three men were. Madison took a sip of her coffee and told Shane about the fight, that Jon and her had which made him angry, but he understood about why he felt that way. Madison decided to text back to Jon.

_Sorry, I forgot to let you know I made it. Chill out, I am a grown adult._

_I will not chill out, you are my fiance, and the mother of my child and i don't want anything to happen to you. I love you._

_love you too. going to go find a Christmas tree, and some decorations with Shane, be safe love._

  
Madison and Shane finished their cups of coffee, and Madison changed Finn after feeding him again, and got him ready to venture out to the local store, and malls. "Kids!" Shane hollered, after giving his wife a kiss, "We will be back, mind your mother!" Shane said, "bye dad! Bye auntie Mads!" the kids yelled from the den. Shane and Madison got Finn into Shane's car, and fastened Finn into the seat belt, and making sure it was locked in, and headed towards the tree store. 

* * *

Jon felt like shit the entire drive, after his fight with Madison. "Dude, we have 5 days, she will get over it." Colby sighed, as Jon was mumbling to himself. "Dude, I shouldn't of fucking said anything about it. She doesn't even remember anything still." Jon explained, "and she already feels bad enough, especially after losing the baby." Jon explained. "Why don't we talk to Hunter, and see if we can do the interviews and stuff over the phone, so after Raw and Smackdown, you can go back home?" Colby asked, "Yeah maybe." Jon sighed as they arrived at the airport, but there flight was delayed until further notice. "Fucking wonderful." Colby mumbled, and pulled out his phone to call Hunter. "Hey boss, Uh our flight is cancelled because of the snow storm that is coming." Colby explained, "Yeah alright. Are you sure?" Colby asked with Jon looking at him curiously, "Alright See ya then." Cobly said hanging up the phone. "Well?" Jon asked, "We just have to do a few interviews from headquarters tomorrow, but boys, looks like we get to start our vacation early." Colby smiled at the sigh of relief Jon let go of. "Lets go find my woman!" Jon smiled, pulling out his phone.

_What are you doing baby?_

At the mall, shopping with Shane and Finley.

What mall?

Uh the one where theres stores.

Okay smartass..what mall?

"God she is such a pain in the ass." Jon laughed telling the guys as they got back into the car.

_The one on Jackson Ave. _

"We need to go to the mall thats on Jackson Ave, which isn't too far from here." Jon explained as Joe nodded his head and took off driving. "How do you know she will be there still?" Joe asked, "because she loves shopping." Jon laughed, "Good point." Colby laughed as the three men decided to head to the mall to surprise Madison.

Jon was overly excited to get Christmas decorations with his fiance and son, and soon to be brother in law. Jon never thought in a million years that he would be getting married, let alone have a child with someone he loved more than anything. Jon was smiling from ear to ear as the snow fell around the city, as they arrived at the mall where all three men piled out of the car, on the search for Madison. 

* * *

_Author Note: Please read and review!_


	31. Chapter 31

Madison & Shane were walking through the store, pushing Finn in a stroller, with a security guard at the request of Shane, since he was overly protective of his family. "You realize that this absurd right? No one is going to bother us." Madison protested, "Just shut up and shop baby sister." Shane laughed throwing an arm around his sister. "Eff off big brother." Madison laughed, "I love that you having a child made your mouth less colorful." Shane laughed, "Shut your mouth, Shane or I will have you speared by Joe." Madison playfully smacked her brothers arm. "I could take him." Shane laughed, causing Madison to about cry from laughing so hard. "Okay, I will let you think that." she added.

Madison decided to take Finn to a jewlery store, with the security guard while Shane went to look at electronics. "Are you always quiet?" Madison asked, as she stared up at a 6'5 man, with almost pale like skin. "No." he laughed, "Madison.." she smiled sticking her hand out for him to shake it. "Andrew, but you can call me Andy." he said shaking her small hand. "Well, nice to meet you Andy." she smiled, "like wise." he smiled as they entered the jewlery store. "So, Shane said that this is a test run for you to be hired on by my father?" she asked, "Yes, I've worked with Stephanie and her daughters, but I must say that you and Shane are hilarious together." Andrew laughed, "Yeah, we tend to get smart mouths." Madison laughed looking over the jewlewry cases, when her phone rang.

_"Ello?" she answered, _

_"Are you secretly having an affair with Stephen?"_ Jon asked laughing.

_"No, I am actually looking at jewlery for mom, have you landed yet?"_ Madison asked since Jon should of landed about 20 minutes ago.

_"Actually, there's something I need to tell you."_ Jon smirked, looking at the jewlery store where Madison was looking at the cases, while she was listening when he noticed a man holding Finn.

_"What's that baby?",_ "hey Andy, can you give him the toy ring that's in the diaper bag." Madison added.

"who the fuck is Andy? And why is he holding my son?" Jon growled walking up to Madison now in the store.

"Jon!? What are you doing here?" Madison smiled up at her fiance, as he was staring a hole through Andy,holding his son. "Who is this Madison?" Jon asked looking over the man, that was about the size of Joe. "This is Andy, he works for dad." Madison explained, "So chill out." she added, which caused Jon to loosen up some. "Now, what are you doing here? And where is tweedle dee and tweedle dum?" Madison added. "Our flight was cancelled since there is a snow storm coming, and Colby called Hunter and he cancelled our schedule but we have phone interviews tomorrow, so they are staying with us." Jon explained, "Good, you guys can help me decorate. Andy, this is Jon, Jon this is Andy." Madison added, grabbing Finn from him, "Nice to meet you man." Andy said holding his hand out, "Let's make one thing clear, do not try anything with my fiance or my son." Jon said shaking his hand, "OW!" Jon said after he got smacked in the head by Madison, "Don't be rude." Madison said handing Finn to Jon. "Now, go find that brother of mine in the electronics, I am over this store." Madison said, "Andy, remeber what I said." Jon said walking off with Finn.

"I apologize for that. He is a little protective." Madison laughed, trying to get a clerks attention to order a necklace for her mother. "It's not a problem, I would be the same way." Andy smiled.

* * *

After everyone got through shopping, Andy helped Madison to the car with her bags, while Jon buckled Finn into the car. "So, the things are in Shane's car, are you going to ride with us or him?" Jon asked, "Uh don't you want to help pick out a Christmas tree?" Madison asked looking up at her fiance. "Yeah..so tell Shane that we will meet him there, you are coming with me. Now get your ass in the car." Jon said slapping her butt.

Madison decided to sit in the backseat with Finn and with Joe on the other side of Finn, with Colby in the front seat, and Jon driving. "He sleeps just like you.." Joe said looking at Finn who indeed slept like his mother. "He also eats like her." Jon laughed getting a glare from Madison. "If you ever break up with Jon, we need to make some babies." Joe laughed causing Jon to almost swerve. "Jon!" Madison said in a loud whisper. "Joe, I will beat your fucking ass. I'm not even kidding." Jon growled focused on the road. "Dude it was a joke!" Joe said throwing his hands up in defense.

About 20 minutes later, they ended up at the Christmas Tree store, and it was still snowing. The only good thing about this place was that you could drive through the 'forest' to get the tree. "Whatta about that one?" Jon asked pointing to a charlie brown style Christmas tree. "Babe..no..something bigger." Madison said wrapping her arms around his chest from the back seat. "I got something bigger for you..." Jon mumbled. "Dude shut up! That is too much!" Colby said shaking his head at the reference. "That's what she said.." Jon smirked, getting slapped by Madison. "What about...that one?" Madison asked pointing to a nearly 10 foot tall huge Christmas tree. "Wow.. go big or go home, right?" Colby laughed. "You want that one baby?" Jon asked his fiance. "Yup." she smirked, "You are lucky I love you.." Jon said opening the car door, causing the other two men to get the christmas tree with the help of Jon.

Later that night, after the Christmas tree was up, after a very hard time getting it through the door. Jon was holding Finn as Joe and Madison and Colby placed the lights on the tree. Since Jon's attempt failed because he ended up breaking some of the bulbs, he decided to let Finn watch. Madison kept glancing at the sight of the man she loved explaining to Finn what ma-ma was doing, and Finn would smile at the lights just like Madison. "Babe, hand him over.." Madison said walking up to the man who was in a bare of jeans, and a white t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan over him that made his blue eyes look like ice. Madison smiled at the fact he was such an amazing father. "Here Finny, let's get you some food." Madison said holding her son who had a fist ful of hair.

After Finn was fed, and Jon ordered pizza for everyone else, Jon noticed Madison sitting on the leather couch staring at the Christmas tree holding Finn in her arms. "You okay babe?" Jon said sitting down next to her. "Uh huh.." Madison said softly. "You sure? You look scared babe.." Jon said rubbing her cheek, and she flinched. "Can you take Finn please.." Madison said causing Jon to look even more confused and concerned. So he took Finn and noticed Madison got up and ran straight upstairs. "What was that?" Colby asked looking over. "I have no idea..."Jon shrugged his shoulders. "Want me to go check on her?" Colby asked, "Yeah if you don't mind.." Jon said trying to get Finn to sleep.

Colby made his way to Madison and Jon's room, and knocked on the door. "Mads..you okay?" Colby said in a soft voice, but didn't get a response. "Madison.." Colby said wiggling the door handle, but it was locked. Colby held his ear to the door, and didn't hear a sound and began to panic. "Madison open this door right now." Colby said, "JON!" Colby hollered, "Yeah?" he heard, "Can I break your door down?" Colby asked causing Jon to run up the stairs with Finn and Joe. "What?" Jon asked confused. "Something is wrong.." Colby said kicking the door down. Jon figured that she was just being stubborn, and took Finn into his room to get him changed.

"Jon! CALL 911!". 

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update. But please let me know what you think. And check out my sister's CM Punk/Dean Ambrose story : Chicago Based Road Bound. _


	32. Chapter 32

"Jon! Call 911!"

Jon was now sitting in the hospital, after seeing the love of his life, the mother of his child get carried out of their home on a stretcher. She was unresponsive, but she was breathing. While the doctors did tests on her, Jon was sitting in the waiting room with Colby, and Vince, and Linda, while Finn was sitting with Joe.

'I can't lose her...She's my entire life. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love that woman. I need her, Finn needs her.' Jon thought to himself as he looked at Vince's watch to see that they've been here for an hour now. Without a word from the doctors yet, Jon decided to pace back and forth.

"Jon, pacing isn't going to help anything.." Vince said looking at the man who was clearly distraught over what was happening. "I can't believe it's taking forever.." Jon sighed loudly, "Jon, I am sure that everything is fine... she is a strong girl." Linda replied. As Jon continued to pace, and looked over to see Joe and Finn, feeling helpless, he saw a man with a white coat walk in.

"Madison McMahon?" the man asked, and everyone stood up. "I'm her father, this is her mother, and her fiance." Vince pointed to the proper people as he stood up to greet the doctor. "What's wrong with our girl, doc?" Jon asked.

"Well, she was severily dehydrated, and apparently had lack of sleep, but she is now responsive, and is sleeping at the moment. We are just waiting on a few more tests to come back, but she seems to be doing fine." The doctor explained.

"Can..Can I go see her?" Jon asked, with a soft face, "Yeah, she was asking for you before she fell asleep." The doctor smiled, "She is in room 130, go through the two doors, and then take a right at the first hallway." the doctor explained, with Jon nodding his head in understanding.

Jon made his way through the doors, and turned right like the doctor told him, and he found the room 130. He felt so bad, he thought that she had been sleeping well at home, but the doctor seemed to say otherwise. Usually when she slept with Jon she slept soundful, unless it was when Jon was on the road, she always had issues sleeping without him.

Jon walked in the room, and saw Madison fast asleep, as he sat down on the bed. "God baby, you sure do know how to scare me..." he whispered. "I don't know honestly what to do without you.." he added as a tear fell from his face. "Mads, you and Finny are my entire world...I wouldn't even know where I would be today without you." Jon whispered wiping his eyes, and holding Madison's hand. "If it means that I need to quit wrestling, then I will, Im not 'dean ambrose' without you babe." Jon said with pure honesty and sincerity in his voice.

"have you lost your mind?" he heard the whisper of the love of his life. "Baby, you love wrestling...I would never want you to give that up for me." Madison said rubbing Jon's forearm. "But, if I had to, I would." Jon said raising her hand and kissing it. "You are a selfless man, and I love you for that, but that is not something I would ever want you to do." Madison smiled softly at the man.

"How you feeling momma?" Jon asked looking at his tired Fiance, "I'm pretty tired, and hungry." Madison said yawning. "Where's Finn?" Madison asked, "He's with Joe, and that kid is obsessed with his hair." Jon laughed as Madison laughed. Picturing the big bad 'Roman Reigns' getting his hair pulled by his God-Son was a funny image that popped up in her mind. "Want me to go get you some food?" Jon asked, "If you don't mind.." Madison smiled sweetly, "Okay baby, get some rest and I will be back." Jon said making sure he kissed her just a little bit longer. "I love you gorgeous.." Jon said placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too." Madison yawned, "Get some rest..that's an order." Jon smirked.

* * *

After Vince and Linda, along with Joe and Colby had visited Madison to make sure that she was doing okay, Jon shipped them out of the room so Madison could get her rest. Finn was laying in bed with Madison's arms wrapped around him as they slept together. After the doctor had told them that the tests were in, Jon felt like Madison should sleep, so he had the information on why she was so exhausted. It wasn't stress.

Jon sat in the chair watching the two people who held his heart sleep. How Finn would sleep with his body just like Jon's. Arms over his head, and across Madison's chest some. Like he was holding her for as long as he could. Finn's facial features were like Madison's. A soft face, almost a slight smile, as if he were dreaming of the most peaceful thing in the handsome head of his. His eye lashes, long, just like hers. The more Finn grew, he could see the similiarties from his son and Madison. Jon could sit for hours on end watching both of them sleep. He was captivated, and always would be captivated by the two people who meant the world to him.

After the news that the doctor had told him, there was no doubt in his mind that he was meant to be with Madison for the rest of his life. He felt the urge to protect her from the moment he saw her in the bar. The way she sang, her beautiful voice. Madison was the one person, who changed Jon's life for the better. Each and every time he kissed her, he never wanted that feeling to leave. Jon would do everything in his power to protect the people in that bed, even if that meant him losing his own life. Jon watched and thought of all the great times the two have shared together, and then when Finn was born. God, that kid. Jon knew from the moment he held Finn that he was going to do everything in his power to give him what he didn't have growing up. And that was love. Jon sat there, staring at the two sleeping beauties in the bed when he saw Madison stir.

"Baby..why aren't you sleeping?" Madison whispered looking at her handsome fiance. As the hallway lights showed his built figure some. "I was just sitting here watching you guys.." Jon lightly chuckled. "Come lay with us handsome." Madison smiled, and Jon stood up, and walked to the other side of the bed. "Did the doctor come back with the tests yet?" Madison asked as Jon climbed into the bed. "Uh huh." Jon smiled. "Well? What'd he say?" Madison raised an eyebrow at the man. "Well..." Jon lightly laughed. "What? Am I dying?" Madison said getting annoyed. "No baby, far from dying. Well, you know how I told you I wanted at least 4 kids?" Jon smirked. "Yeah...and that's not happening." Madison lightly laughed because once Finn was born Jon was obsessed and wanted more babies. "Well, we are having a baby." Jon smiled, and Madison looked like she saw a ghost. "Say what?" Madison stuttered, raising an eye brow. "Well, you are about 6 weeks pregnant." Jon smiled moving a piece of hair out of her face. "Oh my god..I didn't even know!" Madison said in a loud whisper. "That's why I am so tired!" she added getting a chuckle out of Jon. "Are you okay with this momma?" Jon asked, knowing she knew what he was talking about. "Of course I am. I am just surprised that it happened so quickly." Madison replied honestly.

Jon knew that Madison wasn't overly great at holding things in. Ever since the miscarriage, both of them had been more open and honest with each other, as they helped each other move past it. Which neither of them would ever forget their child they didn't get to meet, but they knew that the child would be in their hearts. "Are you okay?" Madison whispered ruffing up Jon's hair some. "Yeah. I just don't want anything bad to happen..."Jon whispered, "Baby, nothing bad is going to happen." Madison gave him a reassuring smile. "Once you feel better, and get your rest. I want to marry you." Jon smiled. "I like the sound of that Mr. Good." she yawned, and cuddled up against Finn and Jon. 


	33. Chapter 33

Madison was now going on 5 months pregnant, and her and Jon decided to just have a small ceramony, with their closest friends, and family. Jon was thankful because he didn't want to have to entertain a couple hundred guests as he married his love of his life. But they both agreed on inviting everyone to a reception afterwards.

Colby,Joe and Hunter were Jon's grooms men, while Madison's bridesmaids were Nikki and Brie and Stephanie. The small guest list included, Madison's family, neices and nephews, and Nattie and TJ, along with Eva Marie's husband, John Cena, and Bryan, and Jon invited a few of his close friends from his indy days, along with Nick and Zach Ryder.

Madison woke up in a hotel room, with Brie, Nikki and Stephanie, while Linda and Vince had Finn for the night so she could get ready the next morning. Jon had stayed in a different hotel with Joe and Colby and Hunter. Jon woke up missing Madison more than ever, and kept trying to sneak to call her, but Hunter ended up snatching his phone away, and hiding it. "Dude! I want to talk to her! What if she decided she doesn't want to marry me?" Jon sighed sitting on the couch. "Don't be stupid Jon, she is crazy about you, if anything she will be the one worrying you'll leave her at the alter." Hunter joked, and that caused Jon to worry more. "Oh god! She's pregnant, she can't be stressing out! Give me the phone Hunter." Jon growled. "Man, calm down, you gotta get ready. Go take a shower, and I will check on Mads." Colby said walking into the room.

Madison took a shower, and rubbed her growing belly as she put on her underwear and bra, and then a robe and sat down at the vanity. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments wondering what her vows should be to Jon. Even though Jon had been working on his for the past 3 months, Madison delayed it, which was her style, she figured she would just kind of wing it. "Madison..Colby is on the phone.." Stephanie said walking into the room and handing her the phone.

"Hey Colby..." she smiled into the phone. "Hi soon to be Mrs. Good..how are you?" he asked, "I'm good, how's Jon?" She asked, missing her fiance. "He's about to kill Hunter, he kept trying to call you so Hunter had to hide his phone." Colby laughed, "let me talk to my man.." she asked, knowing Colby couldn't say no to her. "If I get murdered by your brother in law, i'm gonna haunt your ass." Colby laughed, "Jon...mads wants to talk to you..make it quick.." he whispered and she heard shuffling of the phone.

"Madison.." she heard that raspy voice, that makes her knees weak, that she could hear for the rest of her life. "Jon...I love you..." she smiled, in a sweet voice. "I love you too gorgeous, Finn is going to come here, so you and the girls get ready.." Jon said, and Madison heard the strange tone in his voice. "You ok handsome?" she asked, "Yeah, I am just worried I'm going to be left at the alter." He lightly laughed. "There's no way in hell, you are stuck with me Good." she smiled, "Good. I wouldn't want to chase after you for the rest of my life." he laughed. "I gotta go baby, I'll see you soon." she smiled, "I love you gorgeous, no stressing." he said sternly. "I know, stress free." she laughed, "who the hell is that!? That better not be Mads.." she heard Hunter's voice, "Gotta go babe, I'll see you at the alter." he said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Linda had arrived with Marissa, Shane's wife, and Stephanie's daughters, while Madison had her hair done, and make-up done. All three of Stephanie's daughters where the flower girls, and their dresses were all light yellow colored vintage styled dress, that hang loosely, with the straps, and hem beaded with a white color and around the waist was a grey bow, to match the mens tux.

Madison had chose to get married in a garden filled with daisies, since it was now spring, she fell in love with the place instantly, since there was enough area for the guests to be seated, and the people to walk without destroying the flowers. There was even a wooden pillar that consisted of trees that had grown together, and Madison was actually surprised how well the planning came together.

Madison's wedding dress, she fell in love with instantly, the top of it was a sweetheart styled in lace over the white sheer material, along with the vintage style the fell down to her feet loosely and showed some of her growing baby bump, the back was in a v-shape, stopping at her mid back, that was outlined in lace, her make up was subtle, and earthy, and her hair was curled, and braided with a white diamond headband. "You look breathtaking." Linda smiled, as a tear escaped her eyes. "Thanks momma." Madison smiled. The girls bridesmaid dresses, were light yellow, with a gray bow, that stopped right about the knee. Each woman's hair was in an up-do, with braided hair headbands, and their make-up subtle and earthy. "Jon is going to be speechless." Stephanie said, as she finished getting the girls hair ready.

Jon and then men dressed in dark gray suits, with yellow ties. "Yellow, she couldn't of picked a better color?" Colby laughed as he tied his tie. "Hey, I'm just thankful she didn't turn into bridezilla." Jon laughed, as he let his hair stay messy. "Seriously, brush your hair." Joe said throwing a brush at him. "No, she said I could keep it like this." He smiled proudly, "God, she definitely loves you then." Hunter laughed. Vince and Finn ended up showing up, and Vince changed him into a pair of tan jeans, and a white t-shirt, since he was going to be with Linda. "Finny!" Joe smiled, as he clapped his hands. "Dadda!" Finn smiled reaching for Jon. "Hey handsome, let's get going. I can't wait to see your momma." he smiled holding his son.

Both parties had left their hotels, using a back entrance to get into their limos, so fans wouldn't spot them, and post pictures right away of the two. The ceremony was taking place at a garden, which thankfully had a vintage style space outside, that was screened in, and guarded by a ton of trees, and was surrounded by flowers, and an amazing water fountain, that Madison fell in love with. She had a wedding planner set up the garden, with wooden style benches, and white lights, since they were getting married at sunset, and the pillar was draped with white lights, and lanterns that would be light as the sun started to go down, and the reception was basically the same.

There would be simple foods, mostly random things because of Madison's pregnancy, this time she couldn't eat meat, but she made sure the guests had it. The place was filled with lanters, and lights in mason jars hanging around, to show a rustic vibe. She fell in love as soon as she pulled up, and thanked the heavens that where she was Jon couldn't see her.

Jon thought it would be cool to have a saxphone play the wedding melody as she walked down the aisle, and Madison agreed, she and Jon spent a lot of time listening to jazz music, and thought it would be different. The guests arrived, and Jon stood at the alter with Joe and Colby and Hunter next to the minister, as he started to get nervous, so he swayed back in forth. "Stop moving.." Colby laughed, causing the minister to laugh.

Once the saxaphone started playing, everyone turned to the entrace, and Jon had his eyes glued down the aisle, wanting to see the love of his life. But first watched as her bridesmaides and flower girls came down.

The saxaphone began to play the wedding song, and everyone stood up and faced the entrace waiting for Madison McMahon to appear.

"Don't let me fall daddy.." Madison smiled holding onto Vince's arm. "Never princess." He smiled and kissed her forehead as they both began to walk slowly and stood at the entrace, and everyone gasped as she smiled down at Jonathan Good.

"Wow.." Jon heard Colby and Joe, along with Hunter. Jon stared into her eyes as she made her way down the aisle as she smiled at him, and he smiled back as a tear fell down his face, she smiled at Colby and Joe and Hunter, and the guests as she passed and finally ended up at Jon who had his eyes glued to the woman.

Jon was in a daze as he stared at the woman once Vince gave her away to him, and he hugged his daughter, and kissed her cheek, and then hugged Jon.

The minister spoke, and requested that they start their vows.

"Jonathan, I had decided to just wing my vows to you, so it might take a minute to get the words together.." Madison laughed, as Jon smirked at her.

"Jon, you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. You are the sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever know. You have been my very best friend through the good, and the bad, through our son's birth, and I could never repay you. You have been the reason I smile, and have given me comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all that you have given me, but I promise, the rest of my days, I'll spend by your side, to laugh with you, to cry with you, and to believe in you and support you. Together, we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I promise you, you will never be alone, I give you my love, my trust, my fiedlity forever. You are always the best part of my day, handsome. With this ring, I take you Jonathan Good as my husband, through the good and the bad, for the rest of time." Madison smiled at Jon who was captivated by her sincenrity in her voice, as tears ran down his face. She slide the ring onto his finger, and the minister gestured for Jon to speak his vows.

He cleared his throat, and held Madison's hands.

"For a long time , there has not been anything in this world that i wanted more than to be with you and to be the reason you smile. Words aren't enough to begin to tell you how much i love you or how much i care, because nothing comes perfect when compared to you. Not a single day goes by that i dont think myself lucky that i met you. I always knew that one day an angel would come and steal my heart and here you are, i couldn't imagine anyone else in the world that i want to spend forever with. There is no other girl i will love as much as i love you , except for our future daughter ( and Jon placed a hand on her baby bump), i will stand by you no matter what , i will be there to hold your hand , and hold you when you cry through everything i will be there with you , you wont have to go it alone. Before i met you i never thought i could be as happy as you make me, i believed that nice guys finished last, but now, i am a example of a nice guy finishing first for once in my life, you make me smile no mater what mood i am in, you brighten my darkest day and always make any pain i am in go away, before today meeting you and falling in love with you was the best thing that i have ever done , but now i can say i have done better. I can say the best thing I ever did was marry the girl of my dreams, I will love you forever and always. With this ring, I take you Madison McMahon, to be my wife, vowing my fidelity, love and trust with only you for the rest of time." Jon said as Madison cried happy tears. Jon placed the band onto Madison's finger, and the minister told them to say 'I do' and the appropriate times, and it finally led to the announcement of Madison McMahon Good, and Jonathan Good as husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said, and Jon cupped one of her cheeks, wrapped the other around her lower back, and dipped her to kiss her passionately. Causing the guests to cheer loudly, as Jon pulled her back up, and smiled from ear to ear, as Madison was now offically Madison McMahon Good.


End file.
